Redemption
by LaCarlotta
Summary: Follow up to "Running from the past". Follow Bucky as he recovers in Wakanda and in the build up to the events of " Infinity war". Has his relationship with Brogan survived now he is free from his HYDRA programming? How will he cope when he discovers his daughter has inherited his Winter Soldier powers? Will Bucky finally get the redemption he craves? (Bucky Barnes/OC)
1. Chapter 1

_**Part one**_

Sitting peacefully on a log, Bucky Barnes watched with an unwavering gaze as the fiery red orb of light above his head slowly sank beneath the horizon. The threads of light continued to linger in the sky as he watched in awe at the sight in front of him. A warm smile soon filled his lips as the defiant sky adorned itself with a mass of brilliant reds and oranges. As he sat, he had a perfect view of the half glowing radiant light on the horizon of the lake in front of him. No matter how many times he'd seen it now there was nothing more magical and hypnotic as a beautiful Wakandan sunset.

Bucky had lived here in Wakanda for just over 2 years now. Brought here by his best friend Steve Rogers in a desperate bid to erase his Hydra programming from his mind once and for all and hopefully return aspects of his former personality to him permanently. It had been a tough few years for the former "Winter Soldier" but finally at long last, he was free from the deep emotional pain and anguish of his previous life. He owed Shuri and her incredible team everything now. Firstly for not only breaking his Winter Soldier HYDRA programming but for also for reuniting him with the love of his life Brogan once more.

8 months had now quickly flown by since the pair were emotionally reunited here in Wakanda. From that very first meeting back at the Smithsonian museum, there had always been a deep connection between them both. At the time, Bucky didn't know much of the world and let alone his past but his love for Brogan was without a doubt the one thing he was truly sure of. For Bucky she was his soulmate. she made him feel whole, healed and intact. Yes he had a troubled past, constantly believed he wasn't worthy of her love but Brogan loved him still despite everything. She loved him fully, faults and all. With Brogan constantly telling him it was the two of them against the world. With her love, he felt he could do anything and right now couldn't imagine her not being at his side. She truly was his soulmate and after several long decades, he at last felt he'd found his heart's other half.

Being reunited with Brogan was of course wonderful but nothing truly prepared him for discovering that he was now a father to a soon to be 3 year old. It broke his heart at missing so many key moments of young Rebecca's early life but here she was now and he was determined more than ever not to miss a single more moment with his young daughter.

As he continued to sit on the log he caught sight of little Rebecca playing innocently in the long reeds of grass in the distance. A proud warm smile filled his face as he watched the giggling youngster being chased around by her obviously adoring big brother. The boy catching her in his arms as she called out his name in delight. Both children fell soon backwards still giggling and rolling in the grass as Bucky watch on. He thought Brogan's love was the greatest gift he'd ever received but now he had also little Rebecca in his life. For this he would be eternally grateful to her even more.

Since being reunited several months now, Bucky and his family had moved into simple yet small farmhouse not too far from the palace. It was indeed small but it was their home and all of them had never been happier. For Brogan, she was with the man she loved, had her beautiful children at her side and that was more than enough. For the first time in years she felt truly happy. To further aid in Bucky's recovery, T'challa had giving Bucky a small farm to tend to. It was decided that this would give him something to focus on and further aid in the still long recovery process. The farm was small but it suited Bucky down to the ground. After everything he'd been through he was tired, exhausted beyond words and craved the peace of a quiet life. He loved feeding the goats, tending the fields and growing his own crops. Yes it was tricky now he'd lost his arm but the children always helped him daily as did Brogan. He did have to laugh at this new career change though. Here he was a former brainwashed killer assassin now happily enjoying the simple life of farming in Wakanda. After everything he'd been through this suited him down to the ground perfectly. With his love for Brogan and his children still etched in his heart this was all he truly needed...

"Hey you.." smiled Brogan suddenly appearing from behind him. She slowly slipped her arms around his neck, moving some of the long locks of his hair away and kissed his neck "Dinner shouldn't be too long Bucky...hope you're hungry"

Brogan rest her head on the crux of his neck and begin to stroke his chest. Immediately she felt him tense up and freeze at the tenderness of her touch. Kicking herself for pushing him too far once again, she moved her hand away and began to softly stroke his hair instead. Bucky instantly began to relax and soon managed to control his breath. Yes he loved her dearly and they'd been reunited for 8 months now but the pair of them still hadn't been intimate yet. Yes they had shared numerous kisses and made out numerous times but he just couldn't bring himself to take things further. The loss of his arm had affected him more than he let on and could bring himself to tell her. Yes he hated that metal arm so much and the constant minder of the past that came with it but now it was gone he felt less human for some reason. In his mind he wasn't a man now and was scared of getting close to Brogan. He got it in his head that she wouldn't want him like she once did in the past and wasn't worthy of showing her any form of physical love. Every time Brogan would try to initiate taking things further, his anxiety level shot through the roof and it was constantly leaving him feeling like he was having a full-on panic attack as his heart beat furiously in his chest. Of course this was complete rubbish as Brogan wanted Bucky just as much as she did on that first day he bumped into her back at the Smithsonian museum. She wanted him in exactly the same way she did on that first night they made love and the numerous other times after that eventually led to the conception of little Rebecca. Brogan soon came to the conclusion not to push him to take things further and just support him in other ways she could. She knew she'd have to be patient with him. If Bucky wanted to be intimate with her she'd be ready and waiting. Yet as 8 months had now soon past and the pair still hadn't made love. Brogan didn't care though she loved Bucky more than anything and was more than willing to wait till anything physically developed between them

"Are you ok Bucky?" Brogan smiled as she continued to stroke his hair " what you thinking?"

"Nothing. Just at how lucky we are with all that we've got here" his gaze fell over at little Rebecca now being swung around by her big brother " I just keep thinking I'm going to wake up soon and this is going to be all some kind of dream. I'm going to wake up back in that freezer with hydra, I'll be dragged back to that machine again and the winter soldier will be back..."

"It's not a dream Bucky" slowly she planted a soft kiss on his bearded cheek and a warm smile filled Bucky's lips "see...you're awake.. I'm here as is our family...we will never be apart again. I promise you. The winter Soldier has gone Bucky and he's never coming back..."

Getting to his feet he slowly slipped his good arm around her waist pulling her into a deep loving embrace. He gazed deep into those beautiful green eyes that still bewitched him just as they did from that very first meeting. Saying nothing he cupped her face, stroking her soft ivory cheek with his fingers. Slowly Brogan turned her head and kissed his fingers followed by his palm gently

"I love you Brogan" he whispered Softly " I love you more than anything and there's nothing I wouldn't do for you and our family... I never thought I'd be worthy of all this...I never want this happiness to end"

"Hey where's all this come from?" Brogan laughed, gently tucking a loose lock of his ponytail behind his ear. She reached forward placing her hands over the centre of his chest as he pulled her even closer " I love you too Bucky Barnes...we all do. Talking of which, have you spoken to James today?"

"Only briefly before he and Becky went to play...why?" there was a deep expression of confusion on his face "why?"

"Oh I'm sure it's nothing to worry about. He said he just really wanted to talk to you about something. Probably just Becky's birthday that's all" Bucky knew she was hiding something. They had been together so long now and he was able to read her like a book " just take him to with you when you go lock the goats up later...give him a chance to talk to you"

"Brogan Markson what are you hiding?" smirked Bucky. He indeed did have an amazing relationship with her son. She 100% credited him in at how James had recovered from intense PTSD he suffered after seeing the appalling violence inflicted on his mother when he was growing up. He and Bucky truly had an amazing close friendship, adored on another " you know something don't you?"

"Just take him with you Bucky" she smiled biting her lip in the process and hoping he couldn't indeed tell she was hiding something "tell Becky to come home. Give you a both a chance to talk. Don't worry just let him speak Bucky... You won't be disappointed trust me..its a good thing that's all I will say... now go"


	2. Chapter 2

_**Part two**_

"Papa... Papa" cried little Rebecca spotting Bucky heading over to join them both. The little girl's eyes beamed wide and instantly she raced over to meet her father. She hurled herself at his leg clinging on for dear life and almost knocking him over in the process " have you come to play with us...James and I were having so much fun"

Dropping to his knee, he pulled the little girl close and gently began to stroke her back with his good arm. Eventually he released the hug and stared deep into those almost identical green eyes she'd inherited from her mother. As he gaze lovingly at her, there truly was no denying that she was his daughter. Rebecca had the same exact smile and facial features as he did. She really was turning into his very own mini me, picking up some of his own mannerisms and personality traits too in the short space of time he had been in her life. Parenthood had been a whole new experience with Bucky but as soon as he held her in his arms at that first reunion he loved her instantly. His heart swelling with an overwhelming need to protect her and also the rest of his newly found family.

"Sadly not... your mother said that dinner is ready and she want you to help with the table miss" he smiled playfully tapping her on the nose as he got to his feet "I've got to go check the goats are secure but tell her I'll be home shortly"

"Can I come Papa?" Rebecca asked excitedly "oh please Papa please?"

"Sorry baby girl your mother will kill me" he laughed ruffling her hair "Off you go Rebecca Alice Barnes.. your mother's waiting" little Rebecca let out a deep sigh, folding her arms over her chest and headed back to the farmhouse. He couldn't help but laugh at the mini tantrum from his young daughter. She really did turn into her very own winter soldier at times. Bucky soon spotted that James was about to leave too and to stop him he placed his hand on his shoulder "James I need you to help me. My arms feeling a bit tired tonight and I don't think I can manage by myself. Can you help me lock the goats up please?"

"Course Bucky... anything for you"

"Thanks my boy"

The farm was a short walk and the two arrived about 10 minutes or so later. Based at the farm were about 5 goats and a couple of baby ones that had been born barely a couple of months ago. It was caring for the smaller ones that James loved so much. He'd spend hours feeding the little babies and caring for them as Bucky always watched on proudly. James had been through so much in his life when Bucky first met him and for him it was such a joy at seeing his now treasured stepson so happy at last. Something the boy had dreamed of for many years now

"LOOK Bucky, Coco is walking so well on her own now..." cried James excitedly as the tiny goat in the distance hobbled to the pen stumbling at the last moment. Reaching forward he pat the goat on the head as she bleated loudly " Good girl Coco...well done"

"It's because you've taken such good care of her James" smiled Bucky as he hurled a huge bag of seed into a nearby storage unit "now can you check the bigger ones for me? my arms a bit tired now so I'll just be sitting here for a minute that ok?"

The boy nodded excitedly and raced over to the larger pen on the back half of the farm as Bucky sat down on a nearby log. Watching him run, Bucky's mind cast back to Brogan and her words that James had something important to tell him. The pair have been at the farm for about 20 minutes now and apart from talking about the goats, what he does had been up to with Rebecca earlier in the day James hadn't really spoken to him much about anything else. Bucky's heightened instinct's and gut feeling began to tell him that the boy was indeed hiding something from him. Part of him wanted to ask James outright what but the other half just didn't want to push the boy too much. Yet he could sense there was something though and decided the boy needed a little nudge...

Owing to the fact that he still couldn't bear to look at the area where is arm once was, Bucky had started to wear a scarf that covered up his stump. It gave him some comfort not having to look at it on a daily basis and also protected it when he was working on the farm. Nobody else felt ujncomfortable about his lack of arm but even 8 months later he still did and chose to cover up his now obvious disability for all to see.

As he sat watching James interact with the goats, Bucky managed to reach round the back of his neck and was able to undo the knots of the scarf that held it in place. Instantly the tartan cloth slipped down from his neck and onto his torso exposing the broken stump of where his metal arm once was. Catching sight of it, Bucky let out a deep painful sigh as more memories of his troubled past began to resurface. James knew how self-conscious Bucky was about the arm so in the older man's mind he hoped seeing it as exposed like this might break the ice and loosen up James a bit. Allowing him to talk about whenever it was he currently had on his mind

" James?... James?.."

" I think I'm going to call this one Juno..." continue James as he continued to pat another one of the goats " what do you think Bucky?... oh no your scarf... wait let me help you"

Greeting him with a warm winning smile, James gently moved some of the long locks of Bucky's hair and quickly managed to re tie the scarf back in place. Slowly he began to gently stroke the mans shoulder

"Thanks buddy... I really wouldn't know what I do without you at times" cried Bucky reaching for the boys cheek " I'm so lucky to have you James I really am"

"Bucky? You know what you're my best friend and we can tell each other anything right?" the boy bit his lip and nervously adjusted the scarf once more. Running his hand through his hair he sat next to Bucky on the log " the thing is...um... what I'm trying to say. Its just" James let out another sigh as he shook his head furiously "Bucky I...it's just that...oh I don't know"

"James we've been through a lot together right?" he smiled reaching for the boys shoulder and giving it a deep reassuring squeeze " we're more than best friends James...we're family. Families can tell each other anything. Just take a deep breath...look to your heart and say what you're thinking...you can tell me anything you know that"

Nodding furiously the boy got to his feet and began to take several deep breaths. Closing his eyes as his heart beat furiously in his chest with his pulse racing at lightning speed. Slowly he opened his eyes and turned to face Bucky. It was time for him to his face his fears head on. They were indeed family now and families could indeed tell each other anything

"Bucky I want to call you Dad..."James blurted out, almost instantly the huge weight he'd been carrying on his shoulders these past weeks lifted "Hearing Rebecca call you papa has made me realise how much I've miss saying it... like you said Bucky we are family but I want to make it official now"

"Oh James..." Bucky could feel a huge lump in his throat at the Innocence in the boys words "You're right we are a family. After everything I've been through having a family was something I never thought would happen to me. I never thought I was worthy of it considering what I was and had done in the past. Now I have you, Rebecca and your mother in my life. You have all changed my world" unable to hold it in anymore his blue eyes glistened with tears sparkling in the moonlight above their heads "Come here son.." the youngster melted in his arms as Bucky pulled him closer in a deep loving protective embrace "I can't think of anything more better than having you call me dad James...I feel like the happiest man in the world right now"

"I don't want to call you dad though if that's ok" cried James sitting on Bucky's lap and resting his head on his shoulder "Dad is too painful for me. Makes me think of all that horrible stuff I saw being done to Mama when I was little. That wasnt a daddy. I want to call you Papa just like Rebecca does. Daddy is the past but Papa is for now. I want to call you Papa... so can I then?"

"James Markson you really are an old soul. I've always said to your mother you are wise beyond your years" smiled Bucky planting a soft kiss on a boy's head "We are both similar people James. We've both been through so much, seen true horror but somehow we got through those dark moments. That's why we get on so well" a proud smile filled his face as he continued to hold the boy in his arms stroking his back " I'm glad we found each other James and I'd love it if you called me Papa"

"I love you Buck...I mean Papa" sitting up and hurling his arms around his neck. Instantly you could see in James's eyes how happy he was feeling and you could see the spark of true happiness very much plain to see "Papa...Papa...you're my papa... it feels the best saying that now...I'm never going to stop calling you it"

" I love you too Son..." continued Bucky proudly " long may you continue to say it. As long as you continue to say it I will never tire of hearing it. Now let's go home your mother will kill me if we're late for dinner it's go buddy"

"yes...papa"


	3. Chapter 3

_**Part Three**_

James was immensely protective of his baby sister and loved spending time with her on a daily basis. The bond they shared was so close with James never leaving her side. Bucky often teased him about how protective he was of her, saying it reminded him of how he was with Steve in those early days of their friendship before the procedure that turned him into Captain America. The way he always looked out for her and kept her out of trouble was practically identical indeed. For Rebecca, she adored James and he was her hero. She looked up to him so much and was so proud to have him in her life. There was indeed only a few years between them both but the love and attachment between them was an intensely strong bond that nothing would break.

One of the pairs favourite places to play was a vast woodland area not too far from the farm and the family home. Bucky had warned them numerous times about going too deep into the woods so he made them promise to stick to the outskirts of the forest. The children both listened to their father and spent most of their time close to a small beautiful lake that was complete with a tiny Creek. It was the lake in particular that the pair love to play at. Out of the two of them it was Rebecca who had picked up swimming the quickest. James wasn't the strongest in the water but Rebecca on the other hand loved it. For her there was no greater feeling in the world than swimming in the beautiful clear waters of the lake. There was something about the motion of being in the water that felt so natural to her. James was the complete opposite with him being more happier to paddle in the creek and occasionally brave into the lake little by little.

On this particular trip, Rebecca noticed that a huge tree had fallen straight across the middle of the lake in the night. Creating an improvised balance beam across the water. Taking off her shoes at great speed, her eyes widened at the huge roots of the tree that has been uprooted in the fall and was resting on the bank. Literally about four times the size of her and James together

" James...LOOK lets see if we can balance on it" the little girl cried racing over to the fallen tree " look at it... it's huge"

"I don't know Becky... it looks dangerous" Rebecca took his hand in hers and dragged him to the end of the tree where they both stared at the hugs roots uprooted resting on the bank. Feeling anxious James let go of her hand "why don't we go to the creek instead? Go fishing. Papa would love it if we caught something...take it home for dinner...Mama would love it too"

"Fishing is boring" Rebecca teased grinning at her brother "don't be such a spoilsport"

Ignoring her brother's pleas, Rebecca climbed up the huge roots of the tree with ease and gave her nervous big brother a wave from the top. James stood at the bottom, watching in awe at the speed of her climb to the top of the tree. He knew she was active but he's never seen her like this before. It was almost like she was some kind of wild animal at the way she gripped on tight and climbed to the top with no effort whatsoever. Yeah they often played obstacle course games at the farm and at home but this was something he'd never seen. It would have taken him minutes to climb to the top but here he was watching his younger sister do it in seconds. With his hands over his eyes, he watched as little Rebecca began to slowly walk across the fallen tree and soon came to a stop at the centre of the lake. His heart in his stomach as the youngster wobbled slightly on the tree but raised out her arms to quickly steady herself

"Watch me James" she cried waving furiously. She wobbled slightly once more and managed to turn to face him. Thinking nothing of it she managed to do a cartwheel and landed it perfectly on her feet "Did you see that James? Did you see what I did? I'm going to do it again.."

"REBECCA. Please be careful.." again James clasped his hands over his eyes, shaking his head furiously "how am I going to explain to Papa about you getting hurt?. I'm the one that's supposed to be keeping an eye on you"

"ok..OK.. I'm coming down. We will go to the creek" she sighed. As she slowly walked back across the log, Rebecca looked up and could see a huge snarling leopard directly behind her brother. James stood watching her, blissfully aware at what was behind him. The little girls eyes widened with fear as the creature edged closer and closer "JAMES...BEHIND YOU...RUN"

James closed his eyes, feeling his heart literally in his throat as he began to desperately try and control his breathing. Deep unprecedented fear and panic taking over. Slowly he turned round and was soon met with wide piercing menacing eyes of the snarling leopard in front of him. The beast growled as James slowly backed up against the fallen tree roots. The leopard began to prowl closer, gearing up ready to pounce for the kill. James, terrified and frozen with fear as he watched as the Beast backed up ready to leap. With tears now streaming down his face and heart racing, he closed his eyes one more time and gasped as the animal leapt for him. Lucky for James, he immediately felt a hand on his shoulder pulling him upwards. The mysterious force hurled him backwards onto the tree. He crashed on his back and hit his head hard in the process. Rubbing his temple, James thought maybe Rebecca had run off, alerted Bucky and it was him that saved him but as he slowly sat up to see who is saviour was, he gasped... it was Rebecca...

He sat stunned and watched as Rebecca pulled off one of the branches of the Fallen tree with ease. With literally no fear whatsoever she hurled it at the leopard winding it instantly

"Quick James... can we go home now I want Papa. I want my Papa" here she was showing enormous strength and agility but when she spoke it was like your everyday 3 year old. This left James even more confused than ever " I don't like it...don't like the big kitty James... I want...I want Papa"

"It's ok...it's ok Becca..." smiled James holding her hand. The only other people he'd seen strength like this before waa with his uncle Steve or Bucky. Then it hit the youngster Rebecca was turning into her papa in more ways than one " come on let's go home..."

James took her hand in his own and together they hedged across the tree to the other side of the bank. Making sure Rebecca was safely across first, James took a deep breath and began to tip toe across to follow her. He raised his arms out slowly to steady and balance himself. He got about half way across the tree when Rebecca started shouting at him from the riverbank. Turning slowly he gasped seeing that the leopard had returned. Panicking instantly, he shouted for his sister to run away and be safe. Picking up speed, James literally ran across the wobbling tree not looking back in the process. A last heartbreaking cry from Rebecca was just too late as James lost his balance and fell instantly into the water's below. In the melee the beast fell also but quickly scampered away as it emerged from the lake. Rebecca watched it flee but still her brother was nowhere to be seen

"James.. James where are you?"

Still trying not to panic, her eyes drew wide as she scanned the murky waters of the lake below. Soon she caught sight of his red shirt between the reeds and could just make out his shadowy figure below the surface.Taking a deep breath the youngster jumped in head first to the water below to rescue her beloved brother.

After several nervous moments Rebecca soon emerged from the water. A tiny hand clinging onto James's shoulder as she used all the strength she had in her small child like body to drag him to the riverbank. Starting to cry, her lip trembled as she stood over James watching her big brother slowly open his eyes. Relief overwhelmed her that he was ok, she hurled herself around his neck and once again burst into tears sobbing heartfelt on his shoulder

"It's ok... Becca I'm ok... I'm ok" he gently stroked her back before reaching forward. Holding her head in his hands wiping away her innocent tears " You...You Saved Me"

"I didn't want the kitty to get you.." Rebecca sobbed struggling to speak " I had to do something James..."

There was a real childlike Innocence in her words as she spoke to him. Yet he still couldn't get his head around the fact that his not even 3 year old sister had managed to pull his near seven-year-old self out of a lake. For James this wasn't normal behaviour and made Rebecca very special and unique indeed. He gently stroked her curls as his mind went back to stories his mother told him about Bucky. Growing up she always said that "The bad men" had done something to him and this resulted in him having the powers that he currently had. He'd seen his Papa's powers first-hand numerous times over the years in he'd been in his life. Yet after seeing similar just now, it confirmed to him that little Rebecca had inherited a lot more from her father than just his facial features. The Winter Soldier super serum was part of her also. James knew he couldn't keep this to himself and had to tell his mother

"Becca, you know you can tell me anything right?" smiled James reassuringly " you know I love you regardless right?.. so does Mama and Papa"

"What you mean James?"

"The way you pulled me from the lake... that's not the only special thing that's happened to you is it?" James gave her hand a gentle squeeze very protectively "You can tell me anything.. it's like what Papa said to me...We're family Rebecca"

"Ok.." the little girl sighed " I accidentally let some of the goats out the other day and one knocked me over" she cried, biting her lip and nervously playing with her curls "I hurt my leg it was all yucky and grazed but the next day it was fine... it was so weird"

"Why didn't you tell Papa what happened?"

"I was scared..." her lip trembled as she burst into tears once more " I didn't want to be in trouble for letting the goats out... please don't tell Papa"

"Rebecca Alice, papa would have been fine... you're a very special little girl and he would have been cool I promise". James knew he would have to tell his mother now. Not only was Rebecca fast and strong she also healed quickly. This had to be another characteristic of Bucky and the serum merging with her DNA "Me, Mama and Papa love you always regardless. Now come on let's go home... think we've had a bit too much excitement for one day"


	4. Chapter 4

_**Part four**_

Several days soon passed by and James still haven't told his mother about the incident at the lake with little Rebecca. It wasn't that he didn't want to tell her but he just didn't know how. The little boy was in utter turmoil, laying awake to the early hours of the morning these past several days. Replaying over and over that moment she somehow managed to pull him from the lake and saved his life in the process. Taking a deep breath the boy knew he couldn't put it off any longer and decided tonight he had to tell his mother the whole story of what happened. Slowly he slipped out of his bed and edged over to Rebecca who was sleeping peacefully at the opposite side of the room the pair shared. The little girl was fast asleep snuggled up tight to her favourite teddy bear. Glancing down James picked up a small metallic photo frame that was resting beside her on her bedside table. It was a photo of Bucky with the youngster nestled in his arms taken several weeks ago. Both were smiling happily at the camera and Rebecca had her tiny arms locked lovingly around her father's neck as she rest her head on his chest. A proud smile filled James's face as he kissed her image and soon quickly placed the photo back on the dressing table.

She would forever be his baby sister and nothing would change that ever...

"I love you Becca..." he bent down low and gently kissed her soft ivory cheek. The little girl stirred but remained deep in her slumber, pulling her teddy closer "Always..."

With Bucky working late at the farm this evening, it was down to Brogan to prepare dinner and put the children safely to bed. As they all sat at the dinner table earlier that evening, Brogan couldn't escape the feeling that something was very wrong with James. She'd made his favourite meal especially tonight but seeing him just poke at the food with his fork and consistently pushing it around the plate as he had done made her realise even more something was up with her eldest child. James had barely said a word throughout the meal, with him occasionally glancing up at her and Rebecca every now and again as the family ate. Time and time again Brogan would ask if he was ok but the boy nodded repeatedly forcing out a smile in the process. Eventually clearing his plate to the sink and taking himself off to bed early. Trying to not think about it Brogan resolved to discuss it with him in the morning...

The small clock in the lounge now began to hit 9:30 p.m. and Bucky still hadn't arrived home yet from the farm. Brogan always waited up for him when he was late but with her earlier concerns about James still firmly etched in her mind, she decided to unwind by pouring herself a glass of wine and curling up in front of the open fire with a good book until he arrived home. Eventually she ended up falling asleep curled up under one of Bucky scarfs draped over her body. Something she always seemed to do when he was working late at the farm

"Mama?...Mama you awake?"

Slowly Brogan began to stir at the tiny voice calling out to her. She rubbed her eyes, stretched out arms high and yawned. As her eyes adjusted to the dimly lit surroundings of the lounge, Brogan looked up surprised when she saw that James was awake and standing in front of her. There was a deep pained expression of concern on the youngsters face

"James?" Brogan yawned once more and quickly draped Bucky's scarf around her shoulders. Opening her arms to beckon the boy into her embrace. James quickly scooted on to her lap and rest his head on her chest. Soothingly Brogan began to stroke his hair tenderly as he clung onto her waist "What's wrong my darling? Can't sleep my boy?"

"No... I need to tell you something Mama. I just don't want you to be upset for not telling you sooner" James whispered, holding back the tears "Please don't be mad at me for not telling you... I just didn't know how... I'm sorry Mama" the boy couldn't hold it together anymore and started to cry as he bit his bottom lip. The shock of reliving what happened still replaying in his mind "Im sorry Mama.."

"James, you're scaring me now darling" there was a deep voice of concern in her words as her eyes widened "I knew something wasn't right with you..tell me James...You can tell me anything my darling!"

"It's...It's about Rebecca"

Sitting up, James turned to her and poured out the whole story about what happened at the lake several days ago. Sharing everything involving Rebecca and the leopard. Brogan sat visually stunned at the boys tale. Clasping her hand over her mouth and shaking her head in disbelief. It just didn't seem real as she listened to him speak. Instantly she began to kick herself for not picking up on the signs earlier that her daughter was special and unique. The pregnancy went fine and the labour was long compared to James's birth but it wasn't until she started to grow things started to change. Rebecca began to hit all of her developmental targets way ahead of schedule. She even started to crawl and walk earlier than most children at a similar age. Even Teachers at the school, where both children currently attended, even told her that Rebecca was reading and writing at a four-year-old level. She just assumed she was advanced like James has been at a similar age and It never dawned on her that it was so much more...

She should have realised then that Rebecca had inherited the super serum from her father back then for sure. The only way to confirm it though would be for Shuri and her team to run some tests over at the lab. Yet with the way how Bucky was fiercely protective of his little girl she knew he wouldn't allow that to happen. This presented her with an even greater dilemma on how to tell Bucky this news

"Im sorry I didn't tell you sooner Mama.."

"it's OK my darling. I knew that something was bothering you over dinner" she gently stroked his hair once more as she held him close in a protective motherly hug "You told me now and that's all that matters"

"Does this mean that Becca is going to turn into Papa? I mean when he hurt your neck that time because of what the bad man did to him... is she going to be like that?"

"Yes, she's going to be like Papa but not in that sense James. She is still your sister and she's going to need you more than ever now. This is all going to be new and scary for her James. She's going to look to you for support and more importantly love" gently Brogan kissed his head "Look at me and Papa. I love him regardless of what and who he is! Or is this going to change what you think of her?.."

"No course not..." sighed James " she's my baby sister and it's my job to be there for her" he laughed proudly "It's just when I remember that day papa hurt you... I know it wasn't him but he scared me...I dont want that to happpen to Rebecca"

"I know darling but remember that was the bad men's doing not Papa's. Your Papa loves you so much James and would never hurt you on purpose" she smiled soothingly "The badmen didn't make Rebecca like she is.. she's part of me and Papa. She's part of our love. Nothing is going to change what we love and care about her.."

"Thanks Mama" the boy smiled kissing her on the cheek "I love her so much and I'll promise to be with her forever.. the badman have gone but I'm going to be here always"

"Good boy...now try and get some sleep my darling... it's very late"

"What about Papa? What's he going to say?"

"He'll say just the same as me... Rebecca is still our family.. regardless... we're together James always.. this family stays together and will always find each other in the end"

"You're Right Mama..." the pair had one last hug as Brogan gently wiped his tears with her thumb "I love you Mama.."

"I love you too baby, now try get some sleep I'll talk to Papa. I promise you"

After watching him rush back to bed, Brogan fell back on the sofa and sighed. She held her head in her hands and began to rub her temples. How on earth was she going to break this news to Bucky? She already knew that he was feeling extremely insecure about the loss of his arm but this news would tip in further over the edge for sure. She had to tell him though and there was no other way round it. It was their duty as parents to do the right thing for little Rebecca now..

"Hey Brogan you still up?..Sorry its a late one tonight. Was on my own tonight...got everything done in tbe end" called Bucky as he entered the farm house. Crossing over to the lounge. He could see Brogan staring aimlessly into the flames of the fireplace in an almost trance like state. He called her name several times but still she didn't acknowledge him and continued to stare into the flames in front of her. She only turned to face him when he gently placed his hand on her shoulder. As she looked up at him, her emerald eyes were already glistening with damp tears. She tried hard to force out smile to her love but he knew instantly something wasn't right "Are you ok? what's happened? why are you crying?..is it the children?"

" Bucky I think you better sit down..."


	5. Chapter 5

_**Part 5**_

As Brogan took his hand lovingly within her own, numerous emotions and worst case scenarios began to play out in Bucky Barnes mind. She tenderly ushered him to sit next to her in front of the fire by the sofa, holding his hand gently as she placed it down on his knee. With everything he'd been through in his life up to this point, it was of course inevitable that Bucky would automatically think the worst. Even now, 8 months after being reunited with the love of his life and finally being free of his Hydra programming he still firmly believed he wasn't worthy of true love and happiness...

In his mind maybe Brogan couldn't handle his rapidly growing insecurity and was planning on leaving him. Maybe it was that she was growing tired of his deep fears of intimacy and was looking for a physical relationship elsewhere, taking the children with her. Who knew?

With her free hand she cupped his bearded cheek and gently tucked several long locks of his hair behind his ear. As he gazed deep into those beautiful emerald eyes that he adored, he was met with her glistening ivory wet tears knowing that whatever she was hiding from him was breaking her heart. Leaving her overwhelmed with so many different emotions. He could read her like a book at times. He truly could. Bucky's heart was now pounding so hard against his ribcage as he looked at her. His pulse pressed outwards, jerking the veins within as his anxiety levels began to skyrocket. He tried to breathe calmly but as he looked further into her eyes he knew something was very wrong and something big was going on with her. Leaving him feeling numb to the core...

"What is it Brogan? what's happened?" he whispered softly deep fear and confusion continued filling his head "What is it?"

"Bucky... there's no easy way for me to say this to you... so I'm just going to come straight out with it" He watched on as she nervously bit her lip, began to fiddle with her hair and began to cry once more. The quiet whimpers soon turning into a mountain of painful heart breaking sobs "Its our baby...its Rebecca..."

"WHAT?" quickly Bucky got to his feet, panicking as he began to instinctively run over to Rebecca's room. To his relief she was still clinging onto her teddy bear sleeping peacefully tucked up in bed, snuggled up deep under her blankets "Brogan...you're not making any sense...what the hell is going on?"

"Its...she's...she's like you" bursting into tears Brogan threw herself at his chest as Bucky protectively wrapped his arm around her and began to stroke her back gently "she's like you in more ways than you think Bucky..."

"What do you mean?"

"Bucky...Becca...its the...the" finally Brogan looked up at him wiping her tears with the sleeve of her blouse "The serum...the super soldier serum that's in you...its in her too...its in our baby girl"

At her words Bucky instantly felt like his heart had been ripped clean from his chest and crushed beyond repair. Devastated and shocked beyond words, he released Brogan from his arm and slowly dropped to his knees just stunned beyond belief at this news. His whole world and happiness crashing down around him as he tried to take in the fact that his beautiful little girl was doomed for a life like his. He continued to gaze aimlessly at the floor, holding his head in his hands and began to rock back and forth. Mumbling to himself over and over the little girls name as he shook his head furiously. Brogans words passing through him like a hurricane leaving a devastating trail of destruction in its path

"No...no.. it's not true... not her" the devastation Bucky felt was all consuming. His mind becoming an icy wasteland, wrapping such a cold frost around his heart that it almost stopped beating. "No...not my little girl... not my Rebecca" his mind was laid waste by the devastating news "How do you know?"

"It's all true..." Sobbed Brogan, she sat beside him on the floor and gently began to stroke the heartbroken mans back with her fingertips "she's got your strength, your speed and healing ability for sure. I think there's more too Bucky. The serum is part of her...just like it is with you"

Bucky sat shattered and stunned as Brogan filled him in on what happened involving Rebecca and James down by the lake several days ago. Telling him everything about how Rebecca climbed the huge tree, took on the leopard single handed and saved her big brother from drowning. He just couldn't take it all in and struggled to understand what and how this had happened to his beloved little girl

"I asked you when I first met her if anything was wrong with her because of the serum and you told me no Brogan" there was a deep level of anger and spite in his words now. Something Brogan had never really seen before "You lied to me...you lied"

"WHAT?!" Brogan's jaw dropped to the floor in shock at the harshness of his words "don't you dare turn this around on me James Buchanan Barnes... This is just a shock for me too. I know you're scared Bucky but I didn't know a thing back then I promise you. If you love me as much as I think you do then you know I'd never lie or keep anything like this from you... we've been through too much together Bucky and I'd never do anything to ruin that bond between us"

"I do love you Brogan...I'm so sorry" he finally looked up at her, his eyes filled with tears of painful guilt. He did love her so much and deep down knew she would never keep anything like this from him " I shouldn't have said that. I didn't mean it but it's just that I've ruined her life now haven't I? Things are never going to be the same for her as she grows up" he began to sob, his heart breaking at the thought of his little girls future, destined to have the super soldier serum inside her forever " it's all my fault.. it's all my fault... I've done this to her.. Its all because of me and what I am!"

"Listen to me, Bucky I'm going to tell you the same thing I told James earlier" Brogan turned to face him and held the distraught man in her arms. Bucky rest his head on her chest as she began to gently stroke his hair soothingly. A trick she knew that always worked when dealing with his increased anxiety. Instantly she felt him relax and calm at the gentleness of her touch "This changes absolutely nothing...it changes nothing about how we feel about her" she continued to play with his hair before kissing the top of his head "She's still your daughter and we are still a family regardless. I love her just as much as I love you Bucky Barnes"

"But people will judge her... Think she's a freak...just like they did with me" he cried, still desperately clutching tight onto Brogan's waist "People will see her as nothing more than a monster... Its exactly the same way people see me Brogan. I don't want her to go through what I did"

"Bucky the only way we are going to know for sure is if Shuri runs some tests and have it confirmed...but if you look to your heart you know its true" whispered Brogan continuing to softly play with a lock of his hair "whatever the outcome is Bucky. We will face it together as a family. This family's love for her is going to guide her through this and show her the way... I promise you"

"You're right as always but no tests yet through" he slowly lifted his head up to her and forced out a smile "HYDRA turned me into their own personal lab rat and I refuse to let my little girl go through the same. You know I trust Shuri, I owe her everything, but I can't let my daughter feel like a freak like I did.."

"Listen to me Bucky Barnes, you are NOT a freak" she lent forward and planted a soft kiss on his heavily bearded cheek once more. Reaching up she caressed his face and smiled lovingly into his blue glistening watery eyes "I can't even begin to imagine what it was like for you back then. I can't even comprehend all that horrible stuff they did to you and everything you went through because of HYDRA" Brogan really did love Bucky so much and seeing him in so much pain and anguish like this just broke her "yes you were created out of war, darkness and for killing but Rebecca wasn't Bucky. She was created out of love... Our love... She's part of us both. She was made out of something Hydra never had or could create... love. That love is going to be with her and us all till the end of the line...I'm going to make sure of it I swear"

As she looked deep into his eyes, Brogan knew that he finally understood and was relieved to see that smile she loved so much fill his lips. Reaching for his face, she took his head in her hands and gently wiped away his tears with her thumb. A sole tear slowly slid over his cheek but still Bucky smiled at the love of his life and at the woman who changed his world forever. Leaning forward Brogan pressed her lips on his and kissed him gently. Instantly Bucky tensed up but Brogan kissed him once more merging her lips on his own as she slipped her hand round the back of his head, pulling him in closer. The kiss was full of want, full of desire and passion. Something that had been missing these past several months between the two of them. Brogan moved from sitting opposite him by the fire to straddling his lap. Slipping her legs either side of his thighs as she kissed him again, this time gently running her tongue over his lower lip as she held his head in her hands.

Much to Brogan's surprise Bucky began to respond to the kiss and ran his hand up her side, slipping it around her waist. This was the first time in months he'd even touched her like this. Slowly, he moved his hand under the base of her shirt and began to trace his hand up her spine. His touch alone left Brogan gasping for more and tiny goosebumps shot up all over her body as he slipped his fingers under the straps of her bra, caressing her silky skin. Bucky soon buried himself in the crux of her neck, covering her collarbone in gentle kisses and soft bites. Brogan had missed this so much, she missed the way her touched her, she missed exploring his body with her hands and the way her body responded at his gentle caresses. Yet when Brogan began to caress the area where his arm once was, Bucky instantly froze and pulled away

"Im sorry...its just that...I...can't" he sighed removing her hands from his neck and placing them on her lap "Im sorry Brogan..."

"Bucky Barnes...you never need to apologise to me...Ever" she smiled, running her fingers over his bearded cheek "I know you're scared but its just me here...you trust me don't you Bucky?"

"Of course I do..you know that... "

"Then let me show you how much you mean to me...I don't want to push you into anything you don't want to Bucky but please let me just show you how much I love and truly want you " she slipped off his lap and stood by his feet, the roaring flames of the open fire burning behind her "I know you're scared but let me prove to you Bucky that I don't care about your lost arm...let me show you that you're not a monster... Please Bucky...I want you"

Saying nothing Brogan raised out her hand to her anxious love. For several nervous moments you could see the cogs turning in Bucky's head thinking hard that if he could actually do this. Could he truly allow himself to make love to her again? Yes he wanted her too but there was still that niggling thought in the back of his mind that made him truly doubt himself once more. Letting out a deep breath, Bucky took her hand in his and pulled himself up to stand. He raised her palm and gently kissed the top of her hand and watched as Brogan smiled.

As she led him across the lounge and over to the bedroom at the front of the house, Brogan could feel his nerves and anxiety instantly cascading through his body. She could feel his body tremble and it was plain to see how terrified he was right now. Yes he was scared but he deep down he indeed wanted this just as much as she did. Brogan was now even more determined than ever to make this moment just as perfect and special as that first moment they as intimate together...

"Its going to be OK Bucky... Everything's going to be fine.. You trust me don't you?" she reached for his face as they stopped at the door to the bedroom "I love you Bucky Barnes..."

He nodded slowly and followed her into the bedroom, closing the door behind him. Tonight was now just about one thing... Brogan wanting to show Bucky how worthy of her love he truly was...


	6. Chapter 6

_**Part Six**_

(Long, intense and passionate love scene coming up..don't say I didn't warn you)

Bucky could immediately feel the heavy lights of the stars from the window, the fiery flames of the candles warming the room burning brightly around them as the outline of his and Brogan's shadows blanketed the walls of the bedroom. Still with his hand in hers, Brogan led him to the bed and ushered him to sit. With him still feeling nervous and anxious, she reached out for his perfect face, tipping up his chin and forcing him to look up at her. With the tips of her fingers she slowly caressed the long wavy locks of his hair before edging closer, merging her soft lips with his. A deep hungry kiss soon followed between the pair of them. A kiss full of desire, passion and most importantly...love

"Bucky...I know you're scared but this is all about you" there was a further deep look of love in her eyes as she gazed into his. Her hands continue to play with his hair as he couldn't help but close his eyes at the sheer reassuring gentleness of her touch "Just leave everything to me. Go with what you feel and just trust me on this Bucky"

Taking a step back, Brogan took a deep breath and slowly began to undo the first couple of buttons at the very top of her crisp white blouse. Bucky's eyes grew wide as he finally caught sight of her heaving cleavage and ivory skin peering out from the top of the shirt. He just couldn't take his eyes off her as she gave him a quick seductive smile before peeling the shirt upwards over her head and hurling it to the floor. Her top half now covered only in a silky black lacy bra, covering the area he wanted to see most. Seeing her doing this right before his very eyes instantly began to ignite something from deep within Bucky's soul. His jeans slowly growing tighter minute by minute as he gazed at her partly covered breasts. He watched almost trance-like as she soon removed her jeans and stood before him now in just her underwear

"God she's beautiful..." thought Bucky as his eyes scanned every inch of her perfect body with every curve "I can't believe she's mine... I don't deserve someone like her"

Edging closer Brogan placed her hands on his thighs and pushed his knees apart gently. She nuzzled herself in the space between and gently began to run her hands up and down his thighs. Massaging him gently with tender caresses as she explored him and much more. Bucky began to groan deeply as an overwhelming level of pleasure soon filled every inch of his soul. He began to whisper her name over and over as his head fell backwards. One of Brogan's hands soon moved from his inner thigh, up to his hips, over his stomach and then down to the now growing bulge at the front of his jeans. A warm smile filled her face as she took him in her hand and began massaging him gently through the front of the garment. She felt him instantly groan slightly louder and could feel his pulse and heart racing. His heart almost bursting out of his chest as the pleasure grew inside him even more. Before he could speak or catch his breath, she kissed him again merging her tongue with his. Nibbling on his lower lip before nuzzling on to the crux of his neck. Keeping her hand on him the whole time, she continued to massage him more intensely, still covering his collarbone in gentle kisses and soft bites. Finding that's spot that she knew drove him wild. The whole scene between them was indescribably graceful and erotic. He may not have believed that he deserved any of this but nothing could describe the effect she was having on him right now. Every touch and caress pushing him further and further over the point of no return. Bucky moaned a little more, beginning to feel dizzy at the sheer gentleness of her touches and kisses...

 _ **"Brogan..."**_

He felt slightly gutted when she removed her hand from the front of his jeans to be honest. If she carried on touching him like that anymore he did definitely gone over the edge. Slightly disappointed he looked up at her and saw that she was now reaching behind her back. He watched as she undone the latch of her bra with ease, slipped it down her shoulders and soon removed it completely. For Bucky there was something so disarming about seeing Brogan like this. His eyes travelled from her face to her collarbone and then down to her breasts. Each so perfect and moulded to her form. He stared hypnotically at her just enough for her to see how beautiful she truly was to him...

Saying nothing Brogan walked forward and reached for Bucky's now trembling hand. Taking it in her own, she slowly reached for his wrist and placed his hand on her left breast, letting out a soft purr. Almost instantly Bucky began to panic slightly, he tried to remove his hand from her mound but Brogan kept him firmly in place. With his anxiety levels rising, he soon wasn't able to look her in the face and began to look nervously to the floor in deep sadness

"It's ok Bucky...everything's going to be fine... it's just me here OK?" with a free hand she cupped his face and began to stroke his heavily bearded cheek "it's all going to be fine believe me"

Slowly she removed the grip on his wrists and much to her joy Bucky kept his hand on her. His eyes were locked on hers as he began to grow in confidence and started to massage her breast, pushing more and more into his palm. Brogan let out of deep groan. Her head fell backwards in jaw dropping ecstasy. She missed his touch so much. She missed the feel of his hand on her as he explored her curves. It had been so long.

Slowly Bucky opened his palm and began to roll her nipple between his finger and thumb. Every nerve in Brogan's body exploding as a deep sensory overload took over her. She slipped her hands around his neck and began playing with his hair

"I've missed you so much..." she whispered softly in his ear " I want you Bucky Barnes. All of you..."

Brogan continued to groan as electricity passed through every part of her skin as he touched her. He truly was the only man on Earth she ever wanted like this. The only one on earth who could breathe fire into her with just one look or touch. Bucky quickly grabbed at the back of her neck growling as he kissed her hard leaving Brogan whimpering in pleasure as he took her breath away

With him distracted with her lips, Brogan slid her hands around his neck once again. She soon found the knot of the tartan scarf that he was wearing still from when he first arrived home earlier. She could feel him instantly tremble as her tiny hand managed to loosen it with ease. The dark tartan slipped down and dropped into his lap. Brogan grabbed it before he saw it and hurled it to the floor. They kissed once again, her hands dropping now to the front of his shirt. Slowly she moved to the buttons taking the time to unhook each one. Finally revealing his well formed torso to her desire filled gaze...

"Please...?" whispered Bucky, trying to stay calm " Brogan I don't know if I can do this..."

Her hands move to his shoulders and slipped the shirt off his arms with ease. His torso was now fully on display. Every perfect muscle that she missed so much. Yes he lost his arm now but in her heart he was just as perfect as ever. Her eyes scanned his well formed toned muscles and caught sight of the various scars covering his body. Scars from the various missions he'd been sent on from his winter soldier days. Scars from which Brogan knew were from those early days when he discovered he had the metal arm when he woke up back when he was a prisoner of HYDRA. She always remembered Bucky telling her stories of how he tried everything he could in those early days to remove the metal from his body. Often taking a knife at it in a desperate bid to hack it free. Gritting his teeth through the pain as he hacked away at it. Her heart always broke when he shared stories of his past with her. Pushing herself closer she gently caressed the scar tissue with her fingertips before moving back to his neck and kissing him deeply once again

"This changes nothing about how I feel about you" she could see him still unable to look at her and was gazing down at the floor. Her hands continue to explore his chest, shoulders and the stump of where his arm once was. As she paid more attention to his nipple area, slowly his eyes met hers "it's OK Bucky... Just lie down.. Trust me.. lie down and relax.."

Obeying, Bucky shifted backwards and lay with his head rest on the soft white pillows at the top of the bed. Brogan crawled up to him pressing herself against his skin and loving the closeness between them. She moved some of the hair from his face, just so she could gaze into those beautiful blue eyes that she adored once more. Bucky brushed his lips against her in a soft kiss but slowly held back. His hand tracing her spine and slipping into the back of her underwear cupping at her bottom. Brogan tilted her chin up and Bucky reached up to kiss her again. His eyes were glazed slightly but his kiss was the lightest of touches. Feeling the curve of her lips and leaving her begging for more.

The kiss was soft gentle as much as his anxiety would let him go. His tongue was playful but deep. Bucky then opened his eyes to see her intensely looking down at him before she moved to his neck sucking his collarbone. She took several hot breaths and then began to kiss his stump gently while her other hand began lowering to the waistband of his jeans. Her fingers unbuckled the top button and then slowly took the zip down. A sweet yet animalistic moan soon overwhelmed Brogan's soul. Her mouth began to kiss his torso teasing him with gentle kisses and soft licks. Covering every single scar on his body just as he once did with her that first time they slept together several years ago now. Her kisses soon went lower and lower down his body as she slipped further down to the foot of the bed. Occasionally looking up at him and catching his eyes as she moved downwards. She was now at his knees and began to work her way along the waistband of his jeans kissing his waist sweetly. One hand moved to his hips as she continue to explore his chest with the other. Bucky lay there stunned. He'd never seen this side to her before. So much intensity...So much passion...

She quickly removed her underwear and yanked his jeans down also. Managing to pull off his boxers too in one swoop, leaving them both now naked. His breathing deep and shallow as she met his eyes once more. The nervous fear from earlier now switching to a deep want and desire for the woman he loved. The one woman who knew him better than anyone. She was never this forward with him before and deep down he was loving her being in control like this. Bucky began to pant and watch trance like as she reached out with a fast hand to feel him. Taking his growing erection in her clenched palm. He was eager now, letting out a soft moan as she tugged on him a few times with a knowing hand

"Bucky.. do you trust me?" she whispered running her hand up and down his length in slow pump like motions. Bucky's head fell back on the pillow his eyes closing shut as pleasure took over and overwhelmed him "Look at me..."

"YES.." he struggled to breathe yet managed to lift his head up to look at her. Smiling, Brogan sped up her movements just that bit more "I trust you...always"

"Then close your eyes I want you to feel this..."

Brogan slowly lowered her mouth onto his length, flicking her tongue around the tip and sides. She'd never really done this act on a man before but was determined more than ever for him enjoy every single minute of it. As she told him earlier in the evening this was all about him and enjoying and savouring every passionate, intense and erotic moment between them both. Taking a deep breath, she began to bob her mouth around him. Bucky started to moan slightly louder at this first contact between them. Arching his back, his hips bucking against his love as she began to work on him. He was in heaven right now. All he could see around him was stars, every nerve in his body on edge at the feeling of her on him in such an intimate way like this. Before long he soon found himself close to reaching his peak as his body went into a deep sensory overload. That pre orgasm sensation starting to build from deep within his core. Bucky let out a deep guttural moan and reached down for brogans hair, moving her curls from a face so he could see those eyes once more as he tipped further over the edge..

Her eyes soon met his. She loved seeing him writhing on the sheets as he was now, enjoying the fact that it was her that was having effect on him. Bucky soon reached out again, clinging tight onto the sheet with his good arm as moments later his body twitched in her mouth and he came hard. Panting as he struggled to come down from his post orgasm high. Slowly he locked his eyes lovingly on Brogan's. Exhausted but happy...

"Was that ok?" she cried, crawling back up the bed and sitting over his thighs. Her hands ran over his sweat covered torso as Bucky still struggled to breathe " I just thought it might be more intimate doing something like that... did you like it?"

"Brogan that was way more then ok" he laughed, pulling her down to his level " I'm glad I trusted you..."

His arms slip round her waist and pulled her even closer. She melted into him and Bucky still couldn't believe how lucky he was to have her in his life. A warm smile filled her face as she reached up and stroked his beard caressing his lower lip too with her thumb. Bucky open his mouth merging his lips with hers. The kiss became a conversation with no words. Just feelings and desires running through both of them. The two of them gazing at each other, almost burning into each other's souls. They switched places, Bucky now towering over her as she sunk deeper into the bed. Taking a deep breath, he positioned himself at the front of her entrance. He reached out, stroked her curls from her face and looked deep into those beautiful emerald green eyes. Brogan went to speak but instinctively Bucky pushed forward and instantly merged them now as one..

" I'm so lucky to have you Brogan" his thrust soon becoming rhythmic and measured as he slowly rolled his hips on hers "I love you..."

Brogan arched her back pushing down deeper against him. Her body shuddering as the heat in her began to build from deep within. Bucky pressed his forehead to her as he continued to thrust into her pelvis. He was desperate to see her eyes as they both went further into the deep sensual pleasures crashing through them both. The outside world disappearing amongst them. Bucky knew she was close to climax, he could feel her walls trembled as he slowly moved inside her. Without warning he eventually felt her body spasm around him as she finally reached her peak. He managed several more deep movements before collapsing and breathing heavily on to her. Burying himself in her neck as sweat glistened between them both. Brogan slipped her hands round his neck and gently began to stroke his hair

" just hold me please..." he whispered Softly in her ear " I just want to savour the moment for as long as possible.."

Brogan nodded and smiled lovingly up at her love. He was still inside her but soon rest his tired head between the valley of her breasts. She held him close running one of her hands up and down his back, while the other began to caress and stroke his hair with the delicate touches of her fingers. That deep sensual feeling she knew he loved. Brogan looked down and smiled as he was already sleeping peacefully. She kissed the top of his head tenderly and went back to stroking his hair. Yes the future may of been uncertain now with the news about Rebecca coming out but at least they were together now. At least she could give him this night...


	7. Chapter 7

_**Part seven**_

It was just before 5 a.m. the following morning when Bucky awoke. After such a passionate night with Brogan he ended up falling asleep in her arms and honestly had one of the best night's sleep of his life. Right now for Bucky it felt like a huge weight has been lifted as at long last he was able to put his insecurities to one side and be intimate once again with the woman he loved. That was all still and good but there was still the worry about Rebecca hanging over them both and the fact the super serum that was in him was now part of her.

As his eyes slowly adjusted to the dimly lit surroundings of the room, a warm smile filled his lips as he caught sight of Brogan lying beside him. Her bare back was visible, the sheets wrapped tight round her waist as her curls fanned out on the pillow. She still lay peacefully fast asleep obviously still exhausted from the passionate night they had shared. Bucky decided to let her sleep but just couldn't resist gently moving some of the curls from her neck and kissing her soft ivory skin as gentle as he could. The bristles of his beard tickled her slightly and she stirred briefly but her eyes remained firmly shut as she lay fast asleep.

Sitting up he ran his hands through the long wavy locks of his hair and scanned the room for his boxers that has been hurled to the floor at some point last night. As he slipped them on, Bucky began to smile remembering how special the night they shared was. He began to have flashbacks at how he finally gave into his anxieties and was able to make love at last to the woman who quite honestly was his soulmate. It had taken him several months but finally he knew the loss of his arm didn't bother her and could at long last look forward to a bright future with her at his side. Yes Brogan may still be firmly by his side but that didn't change the overwhelming guilt he now felt about the super soldier serum being part of his little girl and now somewhat changing her life forever...

Creeping down the hall, he headed over to Rebecca's room that she shared with her big brother. Once inside he knelt down at her bedside and could see that she had dropped her favourite teddy bear onto the floor. Bucky picked it up, kissed the top of the Teddy's head and gently placed it under little Rebecca's arm. He still couldn't believe that here he was Bucky Barnes a dad. Back in his pre-war days never even thought about having a child of his own. He was indeed a bit of a ladies man back then and spent most of those times chasing after anything that moved in a skirt. Even when he signed up, he discovered instantly that women pretty much did love a man in uniform. Something he pleasantly discovered many times with beautiful women back in the day...

Yet here he was now a father to an adorable 3 year old little girl. As soon as he first met her several months ago now, his heart filled with love instantly for the youngster and sheer joy that he knew finally of her existence. With that love though came guilt. Guilt that he'd missed so much of her early life when she was born and for the fact Brogan went through the pregnancy alone. Thanks to Brogan and her reassurances, he somewhat managed to not feel as bad at missing out on so much of a life but now with the realisation she was showing similar powers as him, that all too familiar guilt from before was starting to resurface stronger than ever. Guilt that not only had Hydra ruined his life by what they had that had done to him but now they had ruined his daughters also and there was nothing he could do about it. For Bucky, it almost felt like someone had ripped out his heart and crushed it there and then. Never had he felt such raw pain and heartbreak that day when Brogan broke the news about what happened at the lake between the children...

"I never imagined I'd ever be a father... it never entered my head about having a child of my own" he whispered softly stroking the little girls hair "But then I found out about you and I can't imagine my life without you in it now Rebecca... I love you and this is why it hurts so much knowing what I've done to you. You're too young to understand now but I hope you won't hate me later for what I've made you become.." Bucky bit his lip instantly feeling a lump in his throat as he reached down and caressed the little girls cheek "Regardless of what you feel about me, you'll always be my special little girl"

He tenderly kissed the top of her head and got to his feet. He was just about to leave when he had a tiny voice calling out his name. Slowly Bucky turn around and could see that Rebecca was awake sitting up in bed. He sat beside her and instantly the youngster hurled herself at his neck wrapping her arms in a tight yet warm loving embrace

"I heard what you said papa" she whispered "Am I in trouble because of what happened at the lake with the big kitty?"

"No baby girl... of course not but Mama did tell me what happened...come on let's go and have chat so we don't wake up your brother"

Bucky held out his arm to the little girl and managed to rest her gently on his hip. Immediately Rebecca draped her arms round his neck and placed her head tenderly on his shoulder. The two soon exited the bedroom and began to head over to the lounge area of the house.

The hot fiery flames of fireplace began to swell and sway flickering this way and that. The flames crackling as they burnt the dry wood inside that Bucky had collected several days earlier. He quickly ushered Rebecca to sit beside him and she immediately rest her head on his chest as they curled up together on the sofa. The two watched almost trancelike at the flames in front of them as little Rebecca tenderly held his good hand in a warm protective loving embrace

"I know all about what happened at the lake. I think you should know why it happened to you Rebecca. You may be young but you are smart just like your mother and I think you'll understand when I tell you the full story" Bucky gently stroked her arm as she snuggled deeper into his torso "so tell me what made you jump into the water to rescue James that day?...tell me deep down what made you do it"

"I just didn't want the big kitty to get him" cried Rebecca slowly lifting her head up to look at her father "But then he fell into the water and I couldn't see him... yet I could feel where he was in the lake and I knew exactly where to find him when I jumped in the water... I had to save him Papa"

"And your mother and I are glad you did honey" Bucky kissed the top of her head and rest his chin gently on top of her head "Yeah I know what you mean though Rebecca. Sometimes I feel and sense things happening before they do. I may not see things out right but I still feel them there... just like you did" he began to gently stroke her curls once more "We're the same in more ways than you know Rebecca trust me"

"What you mean Papa? I don't understand"

"Maybe I should start from the very beginning" he forced out a smile and continued to gaze into the fiery flames of the fireplace in front of them both "You know your uncle Steve right? Well to you he's your cool Uncle Steve but to the rest of the world he's known as..."

" Captain merica.." smile Rebecca proudly cutting him off "Mama said he has a very important job to do. He looked after Mama when you were sleeping Papa. He always took me to see you when I was a baby and we took you presents"

"He did?" Bucky smiled feeling happy that at least his little girl had a father figure in her life for those early moments he first missed when she was born "You see the good guys helped him to become Captain America back then. They worked hard and wanted someone to be fast and strong. So that's when the chose your Uncle Steve. They wanted him to be one of the special good guys to and help take on all the bad men that were out there"

"Uncle Steve is the best..." the little girl cried proudly "He's the bestest uncle in the whole wide world"

"That he is..." Bucky couldn't help but laugh at the sheer innocence of her words. Yes she may have his super serum in her veins but she was still pretty much your everyday adorable three year old "Well Uncle Steve and I took on a lot of the bad guys back in the day. We nearly beat them all until that day with the train..." he closed his eyes and let out a deep painful sigh as he began to remember that moment when he fell from the train on one of his final more missions at Captain America's side. Having a heart-breaking flashback of himself holding onto dear life at the side of the train, right before he plummeted to the snow capped mountain tops below and to his supposed death "You see, the bad guys were so angry with the good guys always winning that they came up with a plan to have someone like your Uncle Steve on their side. They tried and tried to make someone like him to help them but they failed over and over. That was until they found me after I fell from the train.."

"But you're not one of the Bad Guys! Papa you're not one of the bad men... my papa isn't a bad guy" Rebecca's lip began to tremble as she desperately tried to keep the tears at bay "Did they make you a bad guy? That's not nice.."

"Yes baby girl unfortunately they did.." he moved her to his lap, holding her head in his hand as he gently began to wipe away her innocent tears "They made me exactly like your Uncle Steve Rebecca. They made it so that I was fast, just like you. I was very strong and actually its like how you was when you pulled James from the lake. I was always knowing things too that were going to happen before they did. Do you understand what I'm trying to say Rebecca? What happened that day with James at the lake and what you did to save him... It's happening to you because of what the bad guys did to me"

"But papa does this mean that I'm going to be like those horrible bad guys then when I'm a big girl?" Rebecca asked resting her head on his shoulder. She reached up and began to play with a loose lock of his hair that had draped over his torso " I don't want to be a bad girl. Please Papa I don't want to be a bad girl"

"Hey... hey...hey" he smiled kissing the top of her head once more softly "Listen to me, you will never be a bad girl Rebecca Alice Barnes. You are too much of a good girl and have the purest of hearts. The bad guys didn't make you what you are honey but the love between me and your mother did" he gently began to pull her closer stroking her back and she continued to cling onto him "You may have the same things inside you like I do but you're never be like the bad men Becca. Yes, you're special my darling girl but that is never going to change how much your family loves you"

" I'm scared Papa"

"Its perfectly ok to be scared Rebecca trust me I know. I was scared and alone when the bad guys did what they did to me back then. I didn't have anybody to help me get through those dark times. Things are different now as I have your mother, James and you. Nothing is going to change how much I love you Rebecca... you are always going to be my beautiful baby girl regardless if you having my powers or not"

" I love you so much papa"

"Yes, I've done a lot of bad things in the past Rebecca. I went through a lot of pain but I'm determined more than ever now to do the right thing by you. I'm going to help you in any way I can I promise.." he smiled playfully tapping her on the nose "I'm with you till the end of the line.. I'm going to do what's right not just by you but for everyone. Hopefully this means I can at long last redeem myself for what I did in the past and be one of the good guys once again.."

"What do you mean papa?" the little girl quizzed "I don't understand"

"I'm going to help you... I'm going to be with you every step of the way as these powers start to grow. Yes the bad man made me what I was but the good guys will make you what you are going to be my special little girl" he whispered pulling her close as the youngster wrapped her arms tight around his neck " you're my daughter, you're part of me and I'm going to be with you every step of the way from now on. You're never going to be alone like I was"

"Thank you papa" she kissed his cheek softly "Love you"

"And I love you too princess... now you going to go and help me with these goats?" he laughed watching as she nodded excitedly and jumped off his lap "Then hurry up and go get dressed little lady. Us superheroes got to stick together now"


	8. Chapter 8

_**Part 8**_

Several days soon went by with the close nit family trying to regain some sense of normality after an emotional few days. Today was a very special one though as it was the official 3rd birthday of little Rebecca Alice Barnes. With everything that had gone on recently regarding the youngster and the sudden emergence of her powers, both Bucky and Brogan decided to kindly decline T'challa's kind offer of a grand party for their little girl and chose to have a quiet family celebration with just the four of them at home.

A small stream ran directly next to the family home and it was this spot that had been always been Brogan's favourite place to escape when things got too much for her while she was living in Wakanda. When Bucky was in his cryosleep and whilst she was forbidden to see him later once when he was awoke, she'd always come here. Sitting there for hours and just gathering her thoughts. It really was so peaceful and tranquil when she needed to think. All you could ever hear was a small waterfall and a couple of ducks that always seemed to swim close by.

This place would be even more special now as they decided to choose this part of the forest for a special birthday picnic for little Rebecca. As Brogan sat on the Tartan rug with a full birthday spread in front of her, she looked over at Bucky at play with her two beloved children in the distance. There they all was her wonderful family. Her entire world right there in front of her. Her two perfect children and her soulmate and love of her life at last together. Rebecca was by now giggling like crazy as Bucky and James began to chase her through the long wavy reeds of the grass surrounding the three of them. Soon Bucky and James both cornered her, ran at the little girl and hurled themselves at her as all three of them soon fell backwards to the floor in a tender embrace. Bucky held the youngsters close and soon began to gaze up at the beautiful clear blue Wakandan sky above him. He truly didn't know if he could be any more as happier as he was right now. He'd been through so much pain and anguish in his life but long last everything was perfect. He didn't want this moment to end and for several minutes, the three of them just lay there holding each other happy, content and more importantly together

"Are we're going to blow out these candles then or what?" called out Brogan igniting the three candles poking out the top of a small chocolate cake. The icing on top spelt out Rebecca's name in italics made out of white chocolate. The trio soon hurriedly got to their feet with Rebecca jumping on Bucky's back as James raced ahead. Obviously Rebecca was loving the attention she was getting from the devoted father that she adored "Shall I just eat it by myself then?" teased the mum

"Did you see that Mama?" panted Rebecca sliding off Bucky's back and already eyeing up the cake " James and Papa just couldn't catch me... even when I'm faster than Papa"

"Excuse me young lady I don't think so..." Bucky winked over at Brogan before ruffling his daughter's hair "I never lose as but as it's your birthday we will let you have that one right James?"

"Ok..." sighed James, his eyes still fixed on the cake "Can we please please please just do the cake now Mama I'm starving"

"You always think with your stomach James Markson-Barnes don't you? I thought it was Rebecca that was becoming like you Bucky but I guess our other child is too" Brogan laughed cupping her youngest son's face and glancing up at Bucky. She met his gaze but could see he was scanning the surrounding areas furiously with a deep level of anxiety on his face "Are you OK Bucky? What is it? what's wrong?"

"Its OK, it's just the T'challa said Steve was arriving today. I was just hoping he be here for the Picnic that was all... I don't get to see him as much as we used to now. Would have been great if he was here" Sighed Bucky sadly "Been too long since he was here last"

"Listen to me Bucky Barnes. This man is your best friend and was my rock while you was sleeping. He's not missed any of Rebecca's birthday and he will be here trust me. Have faith in your best friend Bucky. He's never given up on you and he's not giving up on his favourite niece either. He'll be here for her special day I know it... it's not over yet"

Feeling assured, Bucky forced out a smile to his love and managed to pick up the cake, holding it directly in front of his now beaming little girl. After a rousing chorus of "Happy Birthday" Rebecca managed to blow out all three of the candles in one go. Brogan couldn't help but cry at the sheer look of happiness and joy on her little girl's face right now. Bucky could see her tears and slipped his hand round her waist. He pulled her close and kissed the top of her head softly

"Presents..." cried Rebecca literally jumping up and down in excitement " I have got presents haven't I mama?"

"Here you go sis..." James smiled handing her several bundles of presents " this is from Aunt Shuri and T'challa... and that one's from me... I hope you like it as I made it myself. Mama did help me a little bit"

The little girl made light work of the wrapping paper and her eyes soon widened in overwhelming joy. In a small black velvet box with a beautiful Emerald bracelet. Being the Tech wizard she was, Shuri had added a small button on the side to which when pressed out shot a huge holographic bunch of flowers. The petals then exploded in the air like fireworks covering the beaming youngster in the process. Yes it was all holograms but it felt so real at the touch

"You better not forget to thank Shuri next time you see her little lady" smiled Bucky "She really does spoil you"

Little Rebecca beamed and quickly attacked at the second package. This one was from James. With it now free she literally threw herself at her big brother's neck squeezing him tight. James had made the most amazing beautiful kite for his sister. He painted it with the most amazing flowers design before inscribing it in silver and gold italics with the words "Barnes Family Mama Papa James Rebecca"

"Thank you... Thank you.. I love it so much" the little girl smiled beaming in happiness once more "I can't wait till we test it out..."

"I have something special for you too Rebecca" Smiled Bucky taking a tiny bag from Brogan's purse that was resting on the floor as he cupped her cheek "It's something that I thought I'd never see again. Your Uncle Steve somehow found it for me and gave it back to me not long after I woke up from sleeping. I thought the bad men had taken them from me and I've lost them forever. He found them for but I want you to look after them now. I know you'll take good care of them for me Rebecca" Brogan knew how hard it was for him to give these objects up as he desperately clung onto his past. She looked on proudly at her love and squeezed his hand reassuringly " I kept them with me to continue to further have that link to my past. Yet it's time for your Papa to start looking to the future. You're my future now Rebecca...You and your brother. You both are the beginning of a new path in my life"

"What is it Papa?. Must be very special but you just being here is the best birthday present ever and all I could ever asked for"

"Take it princess" smiled Bucky handing her the little bag and leaving forward to kiss her cheek "Happy Birthday my special litle girl"

Still confused, Rebecca took the small bag from her father and shook out its content on to her tiny trembling hand. Out fell two stainless steel military dog tags attached to a long linked silver chain. Slightly bemused she turned one of the tags over and immediately recognised her Papa's real name printed on it. Instantly her eyes fell on the name "Barnes" as her jaw dropped to the floor. Excitedly she slipped the chain over her head and couldn't stop looking at her father's name and inscribed in silver. Tenderly she ran her little finger over every letter studying it deeply...

"These are yours Papa! That's your name"

"Yes honey, these were mine. I got given them along with Uncle Steve when we went to take on the bad guys all those years ago. Seeing as you're my first born I wanted to give you something special for the first birthday that I was part off. As I said the bad guys took them off me but your Uncle Steve found them somehow" he smiled, reaching out for the tags. Bucky gazed down at the numbers imprinted on the silver " I thought I'd never see them again. I've held onto them for so long but I think it's time to let them go. Especially after everything is going on with you at the moment. Hopefully as you wear them, you can see that I'll always be with you"

"I will never take them off Papa I promise" cried Rebecca hurling herself at her father's lap "Are you going away Papa?"

"I mean nobody knows what's around the corner honey... I just wanted to leave you with a little something...part of me and my past" he kissed her cheek softly once again "happy Birthday my special little girl... I love you"

"Not too late am I?" came of voice from behind the family. Bucky slowly turned and could see at last Steve was now crossing the path way to where they all were sat "So sorry I'm late guys..."

"I was beginning to wonder if you were going to show up" teased Bucky hugging his friend, secretly breathing a sigh of relief that he was here "Better late than never I guess..."

"Hey I'm here now Buck... I've never missed one of my favourite nieces birthdays and I don't intend to start now" he smiled, picking up Rebecca in his arms and holding her close "Happy Birthday Miss Becky Barnes"

"Did you bring me a present Uncle Steve?" Whispered the youngster resting her head on his shoulder "So glad you made it..we haven't had cake yet so you're in time"

"Of course I have.. its at home waiting for you" he playfully tapped her on the nose "So what did the birthday girl get for her special day then?"

"These was from Mama... James got me this, he made me a kite and look what Papa gave me Uncle Steve. Did you get some of these when you took on the bad guys like Papa?" excitedly she showed him the dog tags and in return he smiled warmly at the little girl "Mama can we test out the kite now please?"

"of course" smiled Brogan, cutting the birthday cake "Show your uncle Steve how fast like Papa you can run now..."

"Fast like Papa?" quizzed Steve confused "what you mean? What's going on?"

"I've got a lot to fill in with Steve" Smiled Bucky, watching the children run off with the kite and soon disappear from view "I've got a lot to tell you...trust me.. You're not going to believe it"

.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Part 9**_

With James and Rebecca busy testing out the kite, the sun began to set for another day, ending the birthday of young Rebecca Barnes for another year and closing the very first that her father could be part of. With dusk approaching there was a brisk sudden chill in the air but thankfully Bucky managed to assemble a small fire close by so the adults could continue to sit and talk while the children were at play at the edge of the forest.

Resting her head tenderly on Bucky's shoulder, Brogan watched with an unwavering gaze at the fiery ball of mass slowly sinking beneath the horizon. The heavens above were at first dyed orange then red, then a dark blue until all that was left at the sunset was a chill mauve skyline. Sequin like stars soon began glowing brightly down at her from above. There truly was something special about Wakanda at night. It was breathtaking

"So do you want to tell me what's going on then?" Steve asked concerned turning to Bucky " what's happened to Rebecca?"

"Ok, its early days but the serum that's in me..." Bucky let out a deeply painful heartbroken sigh "She's inherited it... it's inside her Steve. She's showing signs of powers that both you and I have thanks to the serum. Not only have Hydra ruined my life because of what they did. They've ruined hers now and it's all my fault..."

"WHAT? It can't be true..." cried Steve stunned "She's just a kid...a little kid"

"Bucky, we've talked about this! There's nothing we could have done to stop this from happening. You didn't know, neither of us did... it's not your fault so stop blaming yourself for what's happening with her" Brogan reached for his still distraught face, stroking his beard and lifting his head to lock those heartbroken eyes on hers "Its all true Steve. It's part of her and just like it is with you both. We just have to accept it and be there for Becky as much as we can from now on... love and support her always"

"But how did it happen? I don't understand" Steve sat holding his head in his hands and shook his head over and over "how?"

"Steve, I know you don't have much experience with women but I thought even you knew how babies were made" Brogan teased desperately hoping humour would ease the awkward silence between the two men "As Bucky said it's early days but it's there... it's in her veins and is part of who she is"

Seeing as Bucky was still distraught and too upset to talk about Rebecca any more, Brogan filled Steve in all about the incident at the lake with the leopard involving the children. At her tale Steve sat stunned and completely lost for words, struggling to take it all in at the devastating news of the precious little three year old. He absolutely adored Rebecca. He tried to imagine what it must have been like for his best friend hearing all this especially after everything he'd been through in the past. His heart truly when out to both the parents. Little Rebecca's life would be turned on its head forever now

"So you don't know if it's confirmed then? I mean it might not be the serum" said Steve "You hear stories of moments of adrenaline rushing through people in times of need... maybe it was that?"

"Steve...listen to me" Bucky reached for his distraught best friend shoulder and squeezed gently "You're reacting the exact same way I did when Brogan told me... we don't need it confirmed we both know the facts" he placed his palm over his heart and turned to Brogan "In here..we both know its true..."

"But you should still get it confirmed for sure "

"No Steve..."

"You know its the right thing to do, maybe talk to Shuri"

"Steve...NO..enough already...NO"

"At least you'll know for sure...I would want to know"

"ENOUGH..." yelled Bucky, slamming his fist through some crockery on the blanket shattering it instantly. Steve stopped instantly in his tracks at the anger in Bucky's words. Slowly Bucky looked up at him, forcing out a smile "I'm not letting my little girl, my precious princess be subjected to become nothing more than a science experiment. Yes, she may have my blood in her veins but she is going to still have a normal loving childhood" Bucky reached for Brogan's hand. Lifting it slowly he kissed her palm gently "We both will be there for her and that's all she needs. Nothing, not even this news will tear this family apart..."

"Well Rebecca is truly lucky to have such great parents in her life... talking of which..." he smiled "Here is the birthday girl"

"Mama, the kite landed in the tree and is stuck. Can you help us get it please?" Asked Rebecca innocently "I tried but I'm too tiny to reach"

"Ok Baby on my way.." Brogan quickly got to her feet and headed over with the children "See you shortly boys"

Now with the two men alone, they continued to sit by the fire and watched the flames. The fire crackled before them projecting long shadows on the surrounding areas. The moonlight cast by the flames began to dance across the dark trunks of the trees twisting and curling in various obscure shapes. The fire itself was pulsating the glowing embers seemed to move in rhythm with the flames. It was almost hypnotic to watch with colours of orange and red giving way to yellow at the centre of the fiery war mass in front of them

"It must have been difficult to get your head around Buck. Got to say you're taking it better than I would" Steve smiled "I'm so glad you've got Brogan to help you get you through this. Great you got each other and James"

"Yes, so am I. Even now I can't believe that she still wants to be in it with me after everything I've done" continued Bucky smiling and content "I honestly never thought I'd finally find peace but here I am. Could you ever imagine 40's me settling down like this? The old me would have just laughed off the very thought but here I am. I've got the love of a good woman, 2 amazing kids and loving the quiet life as a farmer"

"She's a special young woman Bucky. If anyone deserves true happiness in their life it's you. You missed out on so much because of the past but I think you have well and truly redeemed yourself now pal" he smiled reaching for his shoulder "I'm so pleased for you"

"Steve.. I..." Bucky's body language began to suddenly change. He grew nervous, anxious and struggle to breathe. His eyes grew wide and his pulse began to race "I can't believe I'm going to tell you this but... I want to marry her"

"Wow, if the Bucky Barnes of the past told me that then I a billion percent wouldn't believe it. I mean I remember what you were like with the women back then" Steve couldn't help but laugh as Bucky began to turn a deep shade of crimson and fidget nervously looking at the floor "But the Bucky right in front of me now I believe for sure. She's your match Buck. She's your soulmate. I may not have met mine yet but seeing what you have with Brogan makes me have faith in finding love at last. You both deserve each other that's for sure"

"Not even the kids know I've been thinking about this" Bucky reached inside his pocket and pulled out a small black velvet ring box. Taking a deep breath he handed it over to Steve. Flipping it open a warm proud smile soon filled his best friends lips "I went for emeralds as that's what her eyes always reminds me of. What you think then Steve? I was going to wait until her birthday and ask her but something inside me is telling me that I need to ask her now. I just feel that the winds of change are coming. If I don't ask her now I'm going to regret it... do you think she will like it?"

"Bucky its beautiful. She is going to love it" he stared intently at the glistening ring in the moonlight above "I honestly can't imagine a better woman to be at your side. I've got to go soon but if you're serious about proposing why don't I take the kids for a ride in the jet before I leave so you two can be alone?"

"You mean it?"

"Yes, I'll take them out in the jet and you can ask Brogan then"

"Ask me what?" interrupted Brogan returning with the children

"Nothing, just that I have to go now as Natasha and Sam are waiting" smiled Steve, turning to Bucky "So I thought we could go for one last jet ride over Wakanda...my treat. You all know how beautiful it is at night here" playfully he tapped Rebecca on the nose "Bucky just wanted to see if that was alright with you...right Buck"

"Fine by me" smiled Brogan edging forward. Instantly Bucky grabbed at her arm, stopping her dead in her tracks "What are you doing Bucky? I thought we was going to the jet?"

"They are going to the jet with Steve...Brogan...not us" he smiled, taking his hand in hers "lets take a walk"

With the busy daily running of the farm and caring for the children, it had been quite a while since Bucky and Brogan had managed to spend some quality time together. Yes, the children would only be with Steve for short space of time but Bucky hoped it would be just enough for him to pop the question to Brogan at long last.

Taking her hand in his, he led her away from the picnic area and down to a small stream not far from their home. Coming to a stop, they both looked up at the black star covered sky and smiled at the sight of the jet speeding across the huge white full moon above their head. They waved immediately as the bright lights of the jets flickered several times acknowledging the pair on the bank below

"Brogan, remember how we met?" whispered Bucky slipping his arm around her waist as the jet vanished from view. Brogan rest the head on his chest pulling him closer "That day at the museum..."

"How could I forget" she laughed clinging tight onto him almost like he was a security blanket and snuggling deeper into his chest "You knocked me off my feet literally. I thought I'd been hit by tank that day but no it was you"

"True but I think I knew from that very moment you was the one that I wanted to be with. I felt that spark instantly as soon as I looked into your eyes that day" Brogan slowly turned to face him and smiled. Moments later, Bucky raised his good arm and stroked her soft ivory cheek with his thumb "I knew you were special and I knew you was the one I wanted to share my life with. I was terrified that once you knew the truth about me and my past that you'd run a mile in fear but you didn't. You never gave up on me even after I hurt you. I'll never forgive myself for what I did to you that day back at the compound. It broke my heart seeing those marks on your neck that I caused, especially after I promised to protect you" pained at the memories flooding back he looked sadly at the floor "any other woman would have given up on me after that but you didn't. You've never doubted me Brogan. You gave me hope that I might finally find redemption after all that I did in the past as the winter soldier"

"I never doubted you Bucky because I loved you. I just couldn't imagine my life without you in it" there was a deep look of devotion in her eyes as they stood bathed in the light of the moon. Brogan reached up and moved some of the locks away from his face. She looked deeply into those piercing blue eyes and could still see the intense guilt he carried for his past crimes and for also what was happening with little Rebecca. Slowly she placed both her hands on the centre of his chest and greeted him with a warm loving reassuring smile "I always knew in here you was a good man Bucky Barnes. You will always be my hero and with our family complete we can look to a bright future together..."

Before he could even process what to say next Brogan slipped her two hands around his neck and pulled him close until their lips locked. At first the kiss was small but soon grew more passionate and intense between the pair of them. She ran her hand through the long wavy locks of his hair as she pulled him even closer in a tender embrace. Bucky tasted her with his tongue as he traced it across her lower lip. The caress of her lips was soft gentle and full of love. Brogan moaned his name as he moved to her neck and began to nibble softly on her collarbone. Brogan's fingers we're still tangled in his hair as she held him in place. As another kiss ceased Bucky leant forward and pressed his forehead to hers

"Brogan...I.." he reached up and cupped her cheek once more. His pulse now racing as his anxiety levels slowly began to rise. The colour soon drained from his face as a sudden intense rush of nerves took over. He began to kick himself. He loved this woman so much but why was it so difficult to say what he was feeling inside? "Its...I want..."

"Bucky... Are you OK?" looked on Brogan concerned "not like you to get this tongue tied"

"What I'm trying to say is..." taking a deep breath he managed to reach for the small box in his side pocket. Brogan's eyes grew wide and she instantly class a hand to her mouth as he slowly opened the black velvet box in his hand. The moon caught sight of the Emerald jewels of the beautiful ring and sparkled brightly. Slowly he dropped to one knee in front of her and immediately Brogan burst into tears "Brogan, you've given me so much since we first met. You gave me the greatest gift of all in our beautiful Rebecca. You also gave me something I never dreamed of having... a loving family" he managed to reach up and take her now trembling hand in his " so now I want to give you something in return... my soul and complete devotion... what I'm trying to say is Brogan... will you marry me and do me the honour of being my wife?...well?"

"YES...YES...YES..." she sobbed, tears continued streaming down her cheeks "Yes Bucky...I'll marry you"

With his good arm Bucky, struggled slightly to get the ring out the box and onto her finger. He almost dropped the box briefly and Brogan went to take the ring from him but Bucky stopped her

"No, I want to do this. Let me Brogan" he got to his feet and after several anxious minutes managed to slip it on her finger proudly "Its official now... I love you Brogan and here's to our future the soon to be Mrs Barnes"

"Oh Bucky" immediately she threw herself at him and kissed him with so much passion it took his breath away. He managed to lift her off her feet and spun her around slowly before she slid down his torso as they were still locked in a tender kiss. Standing in front of him, she reached up and held his head in his hands and smiled. Full of love for the man she adored "The future Mrs Barnes right? I could get used to that... I like it"

In the distance they could see the quinjet beginning to land signalling Steve's time to leave and ending Rebecca's birthday celebrations

"Well... I best go ask you know who if he wants to be the best man then" smiled Bucky, handing her his arm "shall we?"

.


	10. Chapter 10

_**Part ten**_

Before he met Brogan, Bucky Barnes barely slept in the evenings with a usual night sleep consisting of 2 or 3 hours tops. He had never even slept in a proper bed most of the time while he was on the run. Choosing to sleep in shop doorways, park benches or any other places you could find as he desperately tried to stay off the grid and keep himself hidden from the world. Even when he did manage to scrape enough money together for a room he opted to sleep on the floor rather than enjoy the cosy warm slumber of a soft comfy bed.

One of the main reasons why he barely slept was due to his past endeavours as the Winter Soldier constantly plaguing his thoughts and dreams. Yes he was under mind control during those missions but one of the effects of it all was that his head was still pretty much full of each and every kill he had been forced to be part of. Whenever he closed his eyes, he constantly saw the faces of those who died at his hand and those haunting piercing screams from those victims as they met their fate echoed daily in his mind. These were just a few of the terrifying nightmares that filled his dreams. Sometimes his subconscious would have him replay that moment from the train as he fell to his supposed death or that moment when he was placed in the cryofreeze for the first time, reaching out in the icy cold blackness for the tiny glass window of the pod in front of him. There had been many a night when he would awake from a slumber, his heart racing in sweat soaked terror as images of the torture inflicted on him by Hydra continued plaguing his thoughts and dreams whenever he closed his eyes...

Things indeed changed for the better when he met Brogan and Bucky credited her fully for the further aid of his recovery from his PTSD and his return to somewhat normality. When they had first started to share a bed, it took him a while to adjust to this new arrangement on many levels. Not only being close and intimate with a woman once more but there was the further added stress of the terrifying nightmares still plaguing his dreams. Brogan was always on hand to help in any way she could and ease his anxieties when needed. Whenever he did awake from one of his nightmares she would ease him back to sleep with calm and reassuring words, holding him close until his eyes would grow heavy and he drifted back off. She would stroke his hair tenderly and Bucky would soon instantly relax at the sheer gentleness of her touch...

Today had been a long day for the pair of them with them. At first they broke the news of the engagement to the children and later that day also to Shuri and King T'challa. The Wakandan royals had been amazing hosts in taking the family in like they had done, so it only seemed fair that they would be one of the first to know. Shuri in particular was excited at the prospect of an upcoming wedding here in Wakanda. The children too couldn't wait with James extra excited at Bucky becoming his Papa officially. With that all done, there was still the daily running of the farm to deal with and after a long tiring day Bucky couldn't wait curl up with the woman he loved and finally get some sleep.

It was it last midnight when he finally got home after locking up the goats for the night. Brogan and the children were already in bed and fast asleep when he entered the family home. Slowly he crept to the children's room, gently nudging on the door and peered inside. Bucky smiled at the peacefully sleeping youngsters and gently closed the door behind him before heading next door to the room he shared with Brogan. The door creaked ever so slightly, he entered almost cat like and crept in hoping to not wake his love. Sitting at the foot of the bed he managed to remove his clothes eventually leaving him in just his boxers and his toned muscular torso on display.

At the exact same moment he climbed into the covers, Brogan rolled over onto her back. Her long curls covering her sleeping form and her tiny arms spread out on the soft white pillows behind her head. Bucky looked down at her, his heart full of love and devotion for the woman he couldn't wait to marry and spend the rest of his life with. At last he'd found peace and for the first time in years, found himself looking forward to a bright future. As his head fell back onto the pillow, Bucky stared blankly up at the celling and let out a deep sigh. Still he couldn't escape the feeling that something big was brewing in the air and he just couldn't put his finger on it. There was a intense change a foot and there would be nothing he could do about it. Something was going to happen soon, he knew that for sure. but what?. Even Rebecca had been acting strangely over the past few days. Like him, the little girl was almost sensing something was going to happen. Literally every night as he tucked her in bed, she constantly would ask him if he was going away or would he still love her when he went away. Whenever he had to go work on the farm, she would instantly become terrified that he wouldn't return. One night she literally clung onto his leg refusing him to leave until he promised her a billion percent he'd come home safely. Thinking nothing too much of it at the time he promised he would but with the frequent anxiety gut feelings he'd been having these past few days, he began to wonder if these emotions of change of foot and Rebecca's reluctance to leave his side were indeed connected somehow. With his heightened instincts ability heavily flowing through her veins, he knew his daughter was pre-empting the exact feelings of change that he was. Something was coming and something big was going to happen but frustratingly he still did not know what...

Gathering his thoughts he gently moved Brogan's curls away from her face and fanned them out on the pillow around her head. For him, she look like an angel lying there right now. Almost like one of those sleeping princess from the fairy tales Rebecca had him constantly read to her before bedtime. Smiling he edged forward and gently pressed his lips on hers in a sweet soft loving kiss. Brogan stirred slightly but still did not awake from her slumber. Pulling back, Bucky reached up and stroked her soft ivory cheeks with his fingertips before moving closer once again and merging his lips with hers once more. This time the kiss was full of want and deep passionate desire. A small smile quickly spread over Brogan's lips as she reached up and slipped her hand round the back of his head pulling him even closer. Her hands ran lovingly through the long wavy locks of his hair as the tender passionate kiss continued between them

"I was wondering when you'd get home" she kept one hand on the back of his head while the other slowly dropped and began to caress his torso, smoothing her palm over his abs and over his nipples "Thank you for waking me up like that though Bucky"

"Couldn't help myself...You lying there all angelic like that" he smiled slipping further into the covers as Brogan moved her head from the pillow and snuggled deep onto his chest. Bucky began to instantly relax as she now stroked his chest with her fingertips paying particular attention to his nipple area again "everything been ok tonight?"

"Yeah, Becky was still funny about you leaving to go to the farm but she was alright in the end" yawned Brogan, her eyes starting to feel heavy as sleep began to take over "I really don't know what's got into her recently..."

"I think I do..." Bucky whispered gazing out into the darkness of the dimly bedroom. He looked down at Brogan and smiled but she was already fast asleep "Goodnight honey..."

Planting a soft kiss on the top of the head he gently began to run his fingers up her arms. Before he knew it, his eyes grew heavy and he soon drifted off to sleep. Little did he know it would be a dream he'd never forget...

 _ **Slowly, Bucky's eyes began to blink furiously as streaks of sunlight began to penetrate the window of the small bedroom and blind him. Sitting up, he raised his arm and began to rub his knuckles onto his eyes, letting out a deep yawn as he began to gradually awake from his slumber. Turning to the space next to him, he suddenly grew confused when he noticed the other half of the bed was empty. He ran his hand through his hair more confused than ever as Brogan was nowhere to be seen. Majority of the time it was him that always woke up first. Choosing to wake up at the crack of dawn ready to start the day and begin work down over at the farm that he loved.**_

 _ **Still bemused, Bucky headed to the lounge calling out Brogan's name but was still met with a deathly silence. Darkness was all around him now and he just couldn't escape the feeling that something was wrong. There was no way Brogan would just vanish like this without telling him. Each of the candles that normally filled the room and even the log fireplace were now fully burnt out. The eerie silent atmosphere in the room freaked him out with the cold chill in the air leaving him more confused than ever. Where was everybody? His eyes scanned the room furiously for any clue to where his family had gone. Soon he caught sight of a tiny piece of paper propped up on a pillow on the sofa. Slowly he reached for it, that chill in the air once again hitting his spine as tiny goosebumps shot up over his body. Turning the piece of paper over slowly in his hand, he smiled recognising the handwriting instantly. It was Brogan's. The note read "At the farm Bucky...Love B, R and J xxx"**_

 _ **Quickly Bucky got dressed and raced out the door to head to the farm and join his beloved family once more. Quickening his pace, he could soon make out the figures of Brogan and the children in the distance dealing with the goats and other aspects off the farm. He called each name in turn with Rebecca spotting him instantly and racing over the field to join her father. Her face full of joy and innocence as she ran over to him with her arms open wide...**_

 _ **She was within touching distance of Bucky when suddenly out of nowhere there was a huge explosion that knocked the pair of them clean off their feet. Brogan gasped in horror as there was another bang, then another and another. Her mother's instinct kicked in as the ground shook below her feet and she grabbed James by the wrist in a protective lock. She screamed Bucky's name desperately calling for help and pleading for him to get to Rebecca, keeping her safe. Bucky was still down when slowly Rebecca clambered up to her feet. She immediately burst into tears rubbing the side of her head in pain as a small triple of blood fell by her ear. The little girl turned fleeing to the safety of her mother's embrace as she began to panic at not seeing her father emerge from the grassy reeds of the field..**_

 _ **"Mama! Where is Papa? Where is PAPA?" sobbed the youngster clinging tight onto her mother terrified "He's gone..."**_

 _ **Panicking Brogan scanned the grass and breathed a huge sigh of relief as she saw him get to his feet. Bucky rubbed his head and his gaze circled the spaces around him. He gasped in horror as literally all around him was engulfed in a bright fiery blanketed mass. In the distance there was another huge devastating explosion. All you could hear was piercing screams of people close by panicking and screaming for help as the flames took hold of the place that had been his home for the last several years...**_

 _ **"What the hell is going on?" he cried hoping for some answers. Bucky turned to face Brogan and instantly saw the fear and confusion etched in her eyes "Brogan..kids.."**_

 _ **Tears were now streaming down her face as she clung tighter on to her beloved children. Deep fear in her eyes as she pleaded desperately for him to help her. Instantly he ran as fast as he could over to her. If anything happened to them he never cope and it truly would be the end for him. Ignoring further explosions, he continued to run at his love as she pulled the children even closer. He was within touching distance of his family when a sudden eerie deathly silence soon filled the air. The explosions ceased, the cries of the animals turning silent as all he could hear now was his own heart beating furiously in his chest. Suddenly it became pitch black. Still confused Bucky turned to face his family and for some strange reason the three of them had their backs to him, heads were lowered. Slowly he reached out as the three turned..**_

 _ **"Brogan?...what's going on?" he whispered watching as Brogan lifted her head forcing out a smile to the man she loved. She pulled the children close in a deep protective embrace. Bucky reached out for her face but gasped in horror as she slowly began to vanish from his grasp. Leaving nothing behind but a foggy mist in the area where she once stood. He looked down and could just make out Little Rebecca mouthing his name and James crying as they along with their mother vanished before his eyes. His family now gone leaving him alone "Brogan..No..NO..BROGAN..REBECCA...JAMES..COME BACK...PLEASE COME BACK TO ME..I NEED YOU ALL"**_

 _ **His heart almost felt like it was ripped from his chest as a deep heartbreak filled his soul. He dropped to his knees, curling up into a foetal position on the floor and sobbing heavily. They were gone...his family. His world...his life...his everything...all wiped out in an instant**_

 _"Bucky...BUCKY...ITS OK..I'm here...I'm here.."_

Bucky's body continued to shake as heavy pools of sweat glistened across his face and down his torso. He reached out, clinging to the sheets of the bed as heartbroken heavy tears began to fall from his eyes. He soon struggled to control his breathing as he continued to call out Brogan's name over and over. Panic and deep fear etched firmly in the tone of his words. Within seconds he sat up instantly and clasped his hand over his chest, his heart pounded furiously almost to the point of bursting clean from the very depth of his soul. Finally controlling his breath, he turned his head and was overwhelmed with relief to see Brogan very much alive next to him. Before she could respond or open her mouth, he pulled himself on top of her and pinned her deep into the bed. Pinning her down he kissed her lips, her neck and began to nuzzle in on her collarbone. It was almost like he needed proof that he wasn't still dreaming and she was really here in his arms. Bucky moved her soft curls away from her face and forced out a smile. She reached up to stroke his heavily bearded cheek and looked lovingly into those glistening blue eyes soaked with heartbroken tears

"I thought I'd lost you..." he whispered kissing her softly once again "It all felt so real... I don't know what I'd do if I ever lost you like that Brogan. I couldn't cope"

"its OK..." she smiled warmly stroking his hair tenderly just as she always did to ease his fears. She instantly felt him relax and his pulse slow down to a normal pace. He lowered his head and rested it between the valley of her breasts. Holding him in place she kissed the top of his head and once again went back to softly caressing his back and hair "It was just a dream... I'm never going to be apart from you Bucky Barnes. Besides we are getting married if you have forgotten. Our future is together"

"It was surreal... you just vanished right in front of my eyes" he began replaying that moment once she disappeared into that cloudy mass along with the children "What if it's a premonition or something? Something is going to happen Brogan. I can feel it"

"Bucky you trust me right?. It was just a dream. Our future is looking brighter than ever now" she smiled continuing to stroke his back and stump of his lost arm "Remember what I told you what my dad used to say? Seize your moment and live for now" Slowly Bucky raised his head and forced out a smile as she reached forward to wipe his tears with her thumb "That's what I'm doing. I'm going to marry you James Buchanan Barnes. That alone makes me the happiest woman in the world. Whatever is on the horizon for us we are a family. This family always find each other. That's what we do Bucky"

"you're right as always" he kissed her softly and placed his head gently back on her chest "Brogan can I ask you to do something for me please?"

"Of course but I've got to admit I'm a little tired and don't think I can manage to do much to you tonight if you get what I mean Bucky.." she laughed with that familiar naughty glint in her eye. He knew exactly what she was going on about "You know I do anything for you"

"Nothing like that.." he grinned "Later maybe but for now can you sing me that song that used to do when James had his nightmares. When we lived at that apartment"

"Wow Bucky, I'm impressed you remembered about that. I'm sure I never told you I used to sing to him"

" I always remembered hearing you sing through the walls of that shitty apartment we had. I'd lie there for hours just listening to you. Your voice was always so angelic and pure. It took me away from the pain and sorrow that was going on in my life back then. I always felt my spirit soar whenever I heard you.. Please sing it... After that horrible dream I think it will help me sleep and relax. You're the only person can make me do that.."

"Close your eyes then Bucky' he nuzzled deeper into the cushion of her breasts _"Nothings gonna harm you not while I'm around. No ones gonna hurt you, no ones gonna dare. Others can desert you, not to worry whistle and I'll be there"_ she looked down and could hear him already snoring peacefully " _nothings gonna harm you...not while I'm around"_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Part 11**_

Before Bucky knew it, a month had soon quickly flown by since that moment he finally got down on one knee and asked Brogan to marry him. Yes he thankfully hadn't had any repeat of that horrible dream but he still just couldn't shake the feeling that some serious changes were brewing and there was nothing he could do about it.

In a bid to distract himself, he discussed with Brogan the prospect of moving the wedding forward. In his mind if something did indeed happen to him at least she would have his name and she would be officially recognised as his wife. Cementing their future together for all eternity. When he first asked her about pressing forward with it, she wasn't apprehensive just a little confused at this sudden change within him. Yet as she gazed deep into those icy blue eyes she adored, Brogan could see instantly how much it meant to him her being his wife and agreed. After discussing it with the children and the Wakandan royal family it was decided the wedding would be a simple service in the beautiful garden area of the royal palace. Neither really had any family so a quiet simple yet beautiful service suited them down to the ground...

The big day has now finally arrived. Steve and Bucky were in a separate part of the castle getting ready, while King T'challa had arranged that Brogan had a team of his best servants to help her prepare and get ready for her special day. Owing to the fact she had no family, Brogan decided it would be James to walk her down the aisle and that her beloved Rebecca would be chief bridesmaid and double up as flower girl. As the ceremony drew closer, Brogan paused for a moment and sat at the huge beautiful dresser that was pride of the chambers that she had been given. As Brogan gazed at her reflection, she couldn't help but smile at the woman looking back at her. Her hair had been curled and styled and her make-up showed perfectly how beautiful she truly was. A warm smile filled her lips as one of the servants attached a beautiful diamond necklace around her neck that was a wedding gift from King T'challa. After everything she'd been through in her past, she never thought she would be sitting here preparing to get married. Looking forward to a bright future with a man who knocked off her feet literally and changed her world and entire life on its head. By the end of today she would be his wife, forever be known to the world as Mrs Brogan Barnes and she couldn't wait...

"How you doing Brogan? Nearly time" cried a voice behind her. Slowly turning, Brogan could see that it was in fact Shuri. The two had grown close during Bucky's time in cryosleep and she would never forget the hard work Shuri and her team did in breaking Bucky free from his Hydra programming "Not having second thoughts are you?.. think you've left it too late if you are"

"Never... here's to being the new Mrs James Buchanan Barnes" she smiled turning back to the mirror "Its just that I... I don't really look at myself in the mirror like this. I just can't believe that's me"

"You better believe it. You look beautiful. Sergeant Barnes is going to be amazed"

"Thank you. Do you know that one of the last times I looked at myself in the mirror was when James's dad beat me up and I finally summoned up the courage to leave him. Now look at me. Here I am getting married to a 100 year old super soldier. If the me back then only knew" Brogan laughed. She reached for her veil and attached it to the back of the head. The white lace was gently draped over her bare shoulders as Brogan slowly got to her feet "Well.. how do I look?" Her heart was racing as she turned to Shuri and the two children who soon joined them in the chambers "well?"

"Mama you look like a princess" smiled James proudly "Papa is going to love it"

The dress was a beautiful white ball gown in stunning detail. Covered in stunning crystal beading and lace. She truly looked like a princess bride with the added beaded train that fell behind her. For Brogan the wedding dress was to be the fairy tale ending she had always dream of

"You look like an angel" smiled Shuri, pulling her in for a hug "one thing is missing though...wait here" she raced over to a nearby drawer and quickly returned with a small wooden box that she held out in front of her "I have heard of the tradition something old, something new, something borrowed and something blue in one of my books" Brogan looked up at her slightly confused about what she was going on about "It is meant to bring good luck and happiness to the union if followed. You have something old already in Sergeant Barnes. He is like 100 right? So that's covered" she laughed "Something new is your dress. Something blue are the children's outfits so that just leaves something borrowed. That is where my brother and I come in..here"

Smiling and holding back the tears, Brogan took the box in trembling hands and managed to open it with ease. Inside was a beautiful silver tiara encrusted with diamond and emerald jewels. As Brogan removed it from the box, light hit it instantly and the jewels sparkled beautifully in front of her. The detail on it truly was stunning

"Shuri...I. I'm speechless. I don't know what to say" Brogan cried unable to take her gaze from the sparkling gems in her hand "its beautiful... Thank you so much"

"While Sergeant Barnes was sleeping I was monitoring his thoughts and dreams" she smiled taking the tiara from her friend and gently placed in it on Brogans head "All he ever thought about when he was under was you. Most of the images in his mind where you laughing or smiling happily. Others were close-ups of your eyes. I could always see how much they meant to him and how they left him hypnotised. That's why I thought this would be perfect for your special day and obviously complete your outfit"

"Thank you so much for this" Brogan pulled her even closer for a tight hug "I can't thank you enough for all that you've done for him. Neither of us will forget the kindness of you and your brother"

"Its like my brother says Brogan..." smiled Shuri "Our father and your Sgt Barnes were both victims in the tragedy of war. Helping you both was the right thing to do. Oh my goodness me we must go... It's time.. we can't keep your groom waiting now can we"

It was a beautiful summer's day in the late afternoon and was a perfect time for a wedding. The gardens of the palace faced a beautiful warm sunlight. The area filled with breath-taking beaming light over the improvised aisle and seating area in the garden. Wanting it to be a private quiet affair the only guests in attendance were T'Challa, Shuri, Natasha and Sam. While Steve and Bucky stood by the minister already feeling nervous as he waited for his love to arrive.

T'challa had loaned Bucky a traditional Wakandan suit for his special day. There was a distinct tribal animal print motif imprinted within the material. This further cemented his "White Wolf" nickname the locals had given him. Bucky's long hair had been slicked back into a tight ponytail and his beard tidied and trimmed. After reassurances from Steve, Bucky let out a deep breath. He looked at those sitting in attendance and smiled as they soon turned their heads to the far end of the aisle...his bride to be had arrived...

At the end of the improvised aisle, Jasmine scented candles hung from naked tree branches. Spread down the aisle were white rose petals as far as the eye could see. Bucky spotted Rebecca at first. The youngster wore a light blue simple pastel dress and in her hand she carried a small wicker basket. Proudly she began to scatter red, pink and white rose petals to the floor, receiving a cheeky wink from her father as she came to the end of the aisle. Quickly she raced over to sit on Shuri's lap and waved furiously at her proud Papa

"Wait till you see Mama Papa" everyone began to laugh at the innocence and loudness of her words "She looks just like a princess. Guess that means you're a prince now too"

Taking James's arm, it was now Brogan's turn to step on the aisle and head to the man she loved. The proud youngster lead his beloved down the aisle like a true professional. Her first born soon became her tower of strength and without him Brogan knew she would have fainted there and then. She couldn't have picked a more perfect person to walk her down the aisle in her eldest son. They've been together throughout all those dark moments of the past and it only seemed fair that her child lead down her new path and onto her new future with Bucky.

As the pair walked down the aisle those in the seating area couldn't take their eyes off Brogan. Pictures were quickly taken as guests smiled proudly at the young mum. Up ahead she saw him. James Buchanan Barnes, her future husband, the love of her life and her everything. Greeting him with a warm loving smile, his eyes were fixed on her. For a brief moment it felt like it was just the two of them there. If she wasn't mistaken Brogan could have sworn there was tears in his icy blue sparkly eyes as he couldn't stop looking at her...

"Oh my God... Look at you" for the first moment in his life Bucky Barnes truly speechless "You look beautiful... Rebecca was right... you do look like a princess"

"You scrub up pretty good yourself Bucky Barnes" He looked completely different that was for sure. Yet regardless of what he looked like she loved him with all her heart "So..shall we do this?"

Bucky hugged young James in a proud embrace as Steve ushered the boy to sit with the rest of waiting crowd ready for the service to begin. Tears soon fell from both their eyes as it was soon time to exchange vows. Both of decided to create their own versions and to make it just that bit more personal on this special day

"Brogan, on this day I give you my heart. Wherever our journey leads us we will live, learn and laugh together" he took her trembling hand in his and lifted it slowly kissing her palm. Looking back up at her, Bucky gazed deep into those beautiful green emerald eyes he adored "I promise to care for you and love you. I will try to be worthy of your love. Through sorrow and success for all my days. My heart and soul belong to you. And I am with you till the end of the line..."

"Oh Bucky..." she smiled reaching for his heavily bearded cheek "I pledge my love, my devotion, faith and honour to you. I believe in you always, the person you will grow to be and the couple we will be together. I will be yours in plenty, in once, in Sickness and health. I will dream with you Bucky. Celebrate with you and walk beside you through whatever our lives may bring. You are my love,my life and something I told you when we first met...my hero"

James headed forward and handed the rings to the minister. Brogan place the gold band on Bucky finger with ease and after a brief struggle he in turn managed to place Brogan's ring on hers. After asking if anyone has any objections there was a short pause before the minister made it's finally official. He turned to the happy couple and pronounced them husband and wife.

Right on cue, Bucky slipped his hand around his new wife's waist and pulled her close. He leaned in and kissed her softly like he'd never done before. Once the kiss was over there was a huge round of applause throughout the garden. Instantly Rebecca raced over to her father and Bucky picked her up resting her on his hip. James raced over too and hugged his mother as the rest of group all rushed to congratulate the happy couple

"congratulations guys..." smiled Steve patting Bucky on the shoulder "What you guys have is special. Here's to a happy future to you both"

"Thanks Steve..." Bucky reached forward and hugged his best friend. Apart from Brogan, he was the one you never gave up on him "Who' of thought it right? Me? Married..."

"She'll keep you in line man...she's gotta be special if she's able to tame the winter soldier.." Sam laughed "Honestly I'm happy for you guys...I mean it"

"So what you doing now then?" Asked Natasha turning to Bucky and smiling "Honeymoon no doubt"

"You gotta be kidding... If only. I can't exactly go anywhere can I?" laughed Bucky slipping his arm back protectively around Brogan's waist "Shuri is watching the kids tonight so at least we can spend some time together just the two of us"

"Oh I see.. special time together just the two of you. That's how it is it?" teased Sam "Guess knowing how to do that wasn't erased when they stuck your brain in the blender then?"

"Im not saying a word and I'll leave you to make your own judgement's Sam Wilsom " Brogan grinned resting her head on Bucky's shoulder as she stroked his chest through his shirt "shall we go then husband?"

"Well when you put it like that.." Smiled Bucky, giving his two friends a cheeky wink "Cant keep my wife waiting can I now?. Be good for Shuri kids and we'll see you in the morning.."

After saying goodbye to everyone, Bucky took Brogan's hand as they were lead to the specially prepared bridal suite at the rear of the Castle. Yes he still had those minor insecurities about being intimate but tonight he decided it was going to be special. His fears would have to be put to one side so he could make it a perfect evening for them both. He wanted to make love to her with deep passion and give her the perfect end to this special day...


	12. Chapter 12

_**Part 12**_

Marriage isn't just a ring worn or a paper signed. It is two hearts beating as one, with each being willing to sacrifice anything for the others happiness and well-being. Marriage is something so beautiful that in the natural world it would be an opening Rose, always with radiant petals left to unfold in the warm sun. Marriage is the blessing we give to one another and is the eternal bond of soulmates. Something Bucky and Brogan truly were...

Still holding hands, the pair soon arrived at the private wing in the palace and began to walk along the long winding corridor that lead to the bridal suite. King T'challa had arranged it especially for them to use for the rest of the evening. Coming to a stop the two looked lovingly at one another before gazing up at the beautiful carvings on the huge black oak door in front of them. Both were excited not only to spend some quality time together but to see what the king had prepared especially for them on their special day

"I can't believe that here we are Bucky. Us? Husband and wife" she slipped her hand around his neck and kissed him tenderly on his perfect lips "I really am your wife right? I'm not dreaming am I? Am I going to wake up soon?"

"Well, once we get inside I'll show you multiple times that you're not dreaming and really are my wife Brogan... so trust me we really are married"

At long last, Bucky felt like he was finally getting back to his old self and he credited the woman who was now his wife a billion percent for this. Brogan began to blush as she knew exactly what he was going on about. He already had that naughty glint in his icy blue eyes that been missing for so long. Those anxieties about being intimate with her hit him deeply. Yet that was then and this is now. He indeed wanted to give her a wedding night to remember and was ready to put those fears to one he side for the woman he loved

"If you put it like that then husband" laughed Brogan, grinning furiously "lead the way..."

"WAIT, I may be 100 years old but I know and respect the importance of tradition. It's my duty as your husband to carry you over the threshold right?"

"Yes Bucky but you can't. Your arm" Brogan cried. Her gaze fell to his stump and area where his arm once was. In the big climax of his fight with Iron Man several years ago now, Bucky had his metal arm at the time shot off just at the elbow. He quickly learned to adapt and cope without it but being as stubborn as he was, he was fiercely independent even with tasks that he struggled with "Its ok we'll just walk in.. don't worry about it"

"No, its tradition... it's the law" he joked "Are you already not listening to your husband then wife?" he teased "Not a good start to married life"

Before she could speak or respond, Bucky quickly scooped her up in his good arm and managed to slip her over his shoulder. Brogan immediately burst out laughing as the many petticoats of her gown covered his face and he struggled to see. Holding her in place with his good arm, he quickly managed to use his stump to push away the lace and at last clear his vision in front of him

"James Buchanan Barnes... put me down!" she laughed, giggling furiously while pretending to fight him off "You really are crazy... "

"No.. until I've carried you over the threshold up there you stay"

Bucky managed to push open the huge oak door and walked inside, immediately stunned beyond words at the sight that met his gaze. The room was huge. It already had more furniture in it than he had ever owned in his entire life and was many many times bigger than the house he shared with Brogan and the children. There was a small lounge area with several sofa like chairs placed in front of an already roaring fireplace. On a small table next to one of the chairs was a bottle of champagne chilling in a ice bucket. A small and simple meal had already been prepared and placed on a large coffee table at the front of the fire. The centrepiece of the room however was a huge white and silver four poster king size bed. The bed had to be several times bigger than the one they shared at home. Lace curtains surrounded the frame and small red rose petals had been scattered on the pillows and sheets. It truly looks like something out of a fairy-tale...

"oh my god...wow...look at this place" he cried "You gotta see this Brogan...incredible"

"Then put me down so I can see Bucky" she laughed as he eventually placed her back on her feet. She brushed herself down as her eyes quickly scanned the room. Instantly she gasped, clasping both hands over her mouth in complete shock "Its beautiful... I can't believe they've done this for us it's amazing"

Taking his hand, the two headed deeper into the suite. Bucky paused for a moment and watched as Brogan headed into the marble tiled bathroom area at the back of the room. Within minutes she excitedly raced out and stood in the doorway filling him in at the fact that there was a huge tub in the floor and the room was surrounded by candles burning brightly. As she stood in the doorway with her hands on her hips, Bucky couldn't take his eyes off her. He already knew she was special and the most incredible woman he'd ever met but seeing her standing there in her wedding dress as his wife, she was positively beautiful. Bucky wanted to make tonight special as yes they had made love numerous times in the past but tonight would be different... tonight she was his wife

"What?" smiled Brogan noticing his gaze. Instantly she could already feel and sense his growing desire burning deep within his soul "What is it Bucky?"

"Its just that I thought someone like me would never find happiness like this. I just can't help it. You just look so beautiful standing there and I keep asking myself if you really are mine?" he crossed over to the lounge and cupped her cheek. Even though the dress was beautiful and Brogan indeed look like a princess, Bucky was looking forward to that moment he would slip her out of it and the dress would be on the floor of the suite "I love you Brogan... it's only ever been you"

"You better start believing it Bucky Barnes" she smiled slipping her arms around his neck and beginning to play with his ponytail, wrapping it round her fingers "Now...let's get a drink?"

After curling up together against the roaring fire for a bit and talking about how perfect the day had been, it was soon time and Bucky Barnes was more than ready to make passionate love to his new wife. God, he loved how amazing that sounded. Placing his glass on the table, Bucky got up to his feet and slowly held out his hand to his smiling new bride. Brogan said nothing but pulled herself up, not breaking her gaze from his as he led to the huge bed at the centre of the room.

The pair stood at the foot of the bed as Bucky gently removed Brogan's veil and managed to unpin her hair. He couldn't help but smile as her soft brown curls fell over her bare shoulders. She continued to look at him with those glistening green eyes, deep love and devotion firmly etched within. Bucky wrapped his arm around her waist. He pulled her close and began to plant soft kisses just below her ear then down to her collarbone. Brogan gasped instantly as he focused on that spot that he knew drove her wild. Deep intense pleasure already overwhelming her as he covered her neck in soft bites and gentle kisses. Soon, Bucky worked his way up covering the rest of neck until their lips finally met. He kissed her with all the passion and hunger that had filled his soul all day and throughout the ceremony earlier. His tongue explored her mouth merging with hers. Brogan's hands dropped to his front as he kissed her again. She began to undo the buttons of his shirt. Within seconds his toned chest was now finally free to her gaze. Her tiny hands began to explore his abs and gently moved over his chest and his tender kisses continued.

Breaking the kiss, Bucky took off his shirt and moved to stand behind Brogan. The anticipation was already at bursting point for the new bride. She began to pant deeply as he began to work on her collar once again with his mouth, before he soon found the zip of her gown and slowly pulled it down. Turning to face him, Brogan smiled as he tugged the dress at her hip and within seconds it had pooled at her feet. Reaching for his arm, she stepped out of the gown and couldn't help but smirk as his eyes drew wide at the red basque she wore and the sight of her heaving cleavage bursting out from the top of it

"Thought you'd like it.. I bought it especially for tonight" she smiled. He noticed instantly her eyes had wandered south to the now rapidly growing bulge in his trousers "Looks like I made the right choice"

Saying nothing they kissed once again. Bucky began to next massage her breasts through the thin material of the basque. Her nipples grew instantly erect at his touch and he gently began to roll at it between his thumb and forefinger. Even through the thin cloth she was highly sensitive as he began to massage the tip once again with his thumb. Hearing her purr and moan at his touch was more than enough to send vibrations shooting throughout every part of Bucky's body.

Before long the pair had removed their clothes and stood before each other completely naked. Smiling, Bucky placed his hand under Brogan's chin and met those beautiful emerald eyes once more. He edged closer and pushed his tongue deep inside her mouth as he kissed her hard. Taking his time he only stopped kissing her to breathe. Slowly his hand began caressing her soft ivory cheek as more kisses growing in further passion continued between them both. Brogan's hands were everywhere as he kissed her. One hand began stroking and kneading at the muscles of his back while the other continued to explore his torso. Bucky was quite a lot taller than her and when he broke away from kissing her lips, she began to kiss his chest and abs paying particular attention to his nipple area. Using her mouth and tongue in unison.

On Bucky's command, Brogan now lay back on the bed. Her head fell into the soft cushion behind her as Bucky climbed on top of her, literally melting against her tiny frame. He went back to her neck and began to suck hard at her collar once more. Slowly, Bucky began to slide further down the bed. He stopped at her breasts and began to suckle shamelessly on one of her nipples. She began to enjoy the feeling of his lips so intimately on her. Moaning his name once again, as his free hand began to stroke her other mound massaging it gently. She cradled his head in place, groaning repeatedly as he explored the nipple with not only his mouth but tongue also. Brogan desperately arched her back and pushed more of her breasts into his mouth. Deep intense pleasure flew through her now. After several torturous minutes he switched and gave her other breast the same delicious enjoyment he had just done with the other. Brogan was in heaven now and moaned once again, gripping onto him as he continue to suck and explore her breasts. Her panting growing even more intense at his touch...

Kneeling at her feet now, Bucky soon spread her legs just wide enough so he could gain access to the delicate area he wanted to see the most. Bending down, Bucky began to repeatedly kiss at her inner thighs and the anticipation of what was coming was driving her crazy now

"You really are such a tease Bucky Barnes" groaned Brogan. Her head fell backwards as before long he slipped between her thighs and planted a soft kiss on her opening "Bucky..."

Brogan let out a slow deep moan of intense pleasure as Bucky ran his tongue along her core. With the quickening pace of his probing, she spread her legs slightly wider to allow him even more deeper access. Soon his mouth found her nub, gently beginning to suck on the tiny bundle of nerves and flick at it with his tongue. He then slowly slipped one of his long fingers deep inside her. Brogan began to roll her hips deeper into his mouth, grabbing at the back of his head to keep him in place. Bucky knew it was time to slip in another finger. Both digits now began to twist and turn inside her core. He was stretching her, searching for that spot that would make her see stars and take her to another world. Bucky now sped up the pace just slightly, plunging his fingers in and out while still working on her with his mouth too. Brogan's moans grew louder and louder with each thrust of his probing fingers. Her climax soon hit her like a tidal wave. Her body jerked furiously but still he kept working on her until she calmed from the most amazing orgasm she'd ever had...

Before she had time to catch her breath and ease those post orgasm trembles, Bucky had now crawled back up the bed and was now kneeling in the space between her legs. He was still painfully hard for her so he quickly reached down and pumped his shaft several times ready to enter his new bride at long last. He teased at her entrance briefly before guiding himself inside her. Brogan gasped at this first contact, merging them as one and instantly grabbed at his shoulders. Bucky reached down for her legs and draped them tight in place around his waist. His first thrust was gentle but soon picked up speed as he found a rhythm. Before long each thrust grew hard, fast and deep into her pelvis. Brogan met each of his thrusts and began to run her fingers over his back with her hand cupping at his bottom. He continued to pound hard into her as their lips met repeatedly once again

"You feel amazing Brogan..." Bucky whispered in her ear, letting out a deep guttural groan "So perfect.."

Brogan knew instantly she was close and could feel her climax was imminent. Within seconds her inner walls soon clenched around him and her heart began to race as she cried out his name. Moments later he too reached his peak emptying himself inside her. Bucky collapsed, breathing heavily between the valley of her breasts. Brogan quickly held him close, running her hands down his back as the both tried to catch their breath and regain some sense of normality after such an intense and passionate moment between them both

"Are you ok Bucky?" With him still resting on a chest, Brogan began to stroke his hair before planting a tender kiss on the top of his head "I'm so proud of you...you know that right?"

"What do you mean?" slightly confused, Bucky rolled off her and lay on his back. Brogan edged closer to her husband and rest her head on her palm to meet his gaze. Her other hand began to trace the muscles on his chest and nipple area "Because of what we just did?" he let out a laugh

" yes..." she smiled " I know how much it took for you to make love to me last time. I'm so proud of you for facing your fears and the anxieties as you did tonight...it was amazing"

"I just wanted tonight to be special for you" he rolled over to his side, reaching for her perfect face and kissing her sweetly once again "There's nothing I wouldn't do for you Brogan. Talking of which, I did say that I'd show you multiple times that we are indeed married...right?"

Saying nothing, Bucky sat up and slipped his feet over the side of the bed. Standing up and still naked, he crossed the lounge and headed over to the bathroom area of the suite. Growing confused, Brogan wrapped herself in a sheet and quickly followed him over to the bathroom. Peering in the door, she's watched as Bucky was kneeling on the floor and turning on the taps to the huge bath. He soon added some salts to the water quickly filling up in front of him. Still wrapped in the sheet, Brogan edged closer to the side of the bath to face him. Fragrant steam soon filled the room as Bucky instantly sensed she was there. He turned off the tap and looked up at her, greeting her with a warm loving smile

"Bucky, what are you doing?" she asked still confused about what was going on "What on earth are you up to?"

"I would have thought that was obvious.." he grinned getting to his feet. Edging closer, he gently tugged at the crisp white sheet that Brogan had wrapped round herself. The sheet soon fell to the floor leaving her equally naked just like him. Bucky soon pressed his lips to hers softly as his hand cupped at her breast. Taking her hand in his, he soon stepped into the bath and immersed himself in the water "Im running a bath...and you're going to join me"


	13. Chapter 13

_**Part 13**_

With Brogan and Bucky enjoying the comfort of their wedding night suite, Shuri had offered to mind the children for the evening. The youngsters enjoyed spending time with her and were very excited at the prospect of having their very first sleepover with the Wakandan Princess. Shuri had been in both their lives for what felt like forever. The youngsters had grown to think of her as their unofficial Aunt. In fact, it was Shuri's idea to create the "Papa Book" for Bucky while he was in cryosleep. It broke her heart knowing Bucky was missing out on so much of his new baby daughters life. So she pitched the idea of creating a special memory book showing all those early moments and Bucky had a record of it all for whenever he did emerge from stasis. Shuri had always been completely honest with Brogan. There really was no definite timeframe in how he would fully recover from the removal of his Hydra programming from his mind. Brogan loved the idea of the memory book though and instantly began collecting photos of everything connected to Rebecca's early life. She recorded everything. Her first word, her first steps and photos of every birthday Bucky had sadly missed were added to the book. When he was finally reunited with his family, this book became Bucky's greatest comfort...

"1...2...3 coming ready or not" laughed Shuri scanning the bed chambers "Now...Where have those two gone? This isn't good. How am I going to explain to Brogan and Sgt Barnes that I've lost the children?" she began to smile as she could hear faint giggling coming from a nearby table "James must be in the wardrobe...As for Miss Becca she's got to be under the bed for sure!" she lifted up the sheets of the bed and pretended to act all surprised when it was revealed to be empty "No not here. I know they are the children of the white wolf but I never expected hide and seek skills to be this extraordinary. Well I guess I will just have to eat this cake I had the kitchen prepare especially all by myself then"

"Cake?" peered James from under a chair "You found me Shuri, you found me! Can we have the cake now then? The kitchens here at the palace make the best cakes EVER!"

"I knew that would tempt you" Shuri laughed, playfully ruffling his hair "Your mother is always telling me you are like your Papa when it comes to food"

The trio really had had a wonderful day since the wedding was over earlier in the day. Shuri had taken them to a small deserted beach short walk away from the palace. They took buckets and spades and began creating their own sandcastles. Excitedly decorating them with stones and various shells they collected from the water close by. They also played racing games and created their own obstacle courses using pieces of wood and stones they found in the woods not far from the palace.

It was during this that Shuri began to notice something strange with little Rebecca. James had created a long bridge like structure using some boulders and some wooden planks he'd scavenged close by. It had all started off great fun with the children giggling and having a whale of a time but soon things began to change. Like most siblings, James and Rebecca began to have a small disagreement so to speak over who's turn it was to cross the bridge. In the melee, Rebecca managed to shove her big brother off the bridge and he fell back hitting his head hard on the ground below. Shuri watched from the side-lines stunned at the power behind the push. Rebecca was only 3 years old and petite just like her mother. Yet the force she pushed James from the bridge was like nothing Shuri had seen in a young child before. Seeing that she had hurt her brother, Rebecca immediately burst into a flood of tears and begged them both not to tell on her. After reassuring hugs from Shuri and James, the little girl soon calmed down and waited patiently for her turn to cross the bridge...

Shuri watch on as oddly Rebecca's face changed instantly. The tearful toddler from moments earlier had vanished, leaving an almost completely different person in its place. Rebecca stood at the foot of the bridge gazing out intensely. Her eyes focused on the pathway in front of her. It was almost like she was shutting out the world around her. Shuri watched stunned as she'd never seen this look in the little girl before. She tried calling her name but Rebecca remained silent almost trance-like as if her main goal and mission alone was to cross the bridge. She stood emotionless, focused only on the task in hand.

Then it hit Shuri where she had seen that look before. She gasped at the sudden realisation hitting her like a bolt of electricity in her mind. She'd seen the near exact same look from Bucky when he was the Winter Soldier. Shuri had been a key part of Bucky's recovery in Wakanda and she had studied many archives of him and his past in a bid to further aid in his recovery. She continued to watch in disbelief as Rebecca moved almost cat like across the bridge. Literally mirroring similar movements Shuri had seen in the little girls father...

Moments later Rebecca managed to cross the bridge successfully and within seconds switched back to the innocent toddler once more. Jumping up and down in glee. Proud of her efforts and delighted to have made it across all by herself. Shuri was smart though was already planning a theory to Rebecca's behaviour and had a rough idea what was causing it. She resolved to get to the bottom of it once they were back at the palace once and for all...

After the fun game of hide and seek, eating cake until they could burst and finally enjoying and incredible indoor fireworks display thanks for to Shuri's technology it was soon time for the children to go to bed. James had already taken himself off to bed, so this just left Shuri and Rebecca alone in the chambers. Tucking the youngster in tight, Shuri handed her her favourite teddy and planted a soft kiss on her head

"Rebecca, can I ask you a question?" she whispered, gently stroking the youngsters hair and tucking one of the curls softly behind her ear "you are a smart girl like me so I know you will understand. so here goes. Do you feel different? I know its a very silly thing to ask you but I think you know what I am talking about don't you?" she smiled reassuringly cupping her cheek "I have been in your life since the day you was born, so I like to think you can tell me anything"

"This is because I pushed James over isn't it?" Rebecca mumbled, covering her mouth with the blanket "Are you going to tell Papa?" the youngsters lower lip began to quiver " it's only because I'm like papa... I didn't mean to do it"

"Like Papa?"

"Yes, papa said because of what the bad men did to him a long time ago it's made me like him" cried Rebecca sitting up to face a confused Shuri "Papa said that we are the same. He said that what is in him is in me. Papa promised that I won't be a bad girl though. He said he won't ever let me become a bad guy like he was once... papa isn't a bad guy now though. Those nasty people made him like that"

"Wow... what else did your papa say?" Shuri's heart broke at the innocence of the youngsters words. She may of been young but Bucky had managed to explain in the simplest terms possible that she had indeed inherited the super soldier serum from him "you can tell me!"

"That's it but...Mama and Papa don't know this but I heard them talking about me one night. I didn't hear much but papa was really sad and was crying I think" the little girl continued "I heard him tell mama that it was all his fault and he felt really bad about it. Mama gave him a big hug and he felt a lot better after that. Before they went to bed I heard mama say that I'm special and they love me always. I love mama, papa and James so much!"

"you truly are your Papa's little girl" Shuri smiled pulling the girl close and kissing her cheek "Your mama and especially your Papa love you lots. He's right though...you are a very special little girl"

"Papa called me his special princess. Am I a special of princess Shuri?"

"Of course you are. As I am a princess of Wakanda, I am officially making you an honorary one" Shuri smiled, playfully tapping the youngster on the nose "Now, from one princess to another how about I brush your hair before you go to sleep your majesty?"

Rebecca nodded excitedly and sat up to face her unofficial Aunt. Her eyes grew wide in anticipation as she watched Shuri reach into a nearby draw and pull out a small hairbrush. Shuri sat behind the youngster and began to gently run it through the long wavy curls of her hair. Watching as Rebecca instantly began to relax and close her eyes as the brush ran through her hair gently. Looking down, Shuri could see that a small bundle of hair had already stuck to the brush. She knew exactly it was just what she needed. Once the youngster was asleep she'd head down to the lab and run some tests on the strands of hair. If she could extract some of Rebecca's DNA from the follicles she could cross reference it with some of her father's that she still had on file. Therefore officially confirming what she indeed believed was now true. Rebecca had inherited the super soldier serum unwittingly from her father

"There all done..." cried Shuri placing the brush back on the bedside table "Ah one thing is missing" she pressed a small button on one of her wrist beads and smiled over at little Rebecca. Within seconds tiny flowers were projected into the youngsters hair. Although they were holograms Rebecca was able to touch one and hold them like they were real "There. Now you look like a real princess"

"Thank you Shuri..." Rebecca instantly hurled her arms round her neck in a tight hug. She really did love Shuri so much "you're the best"

"That I indeed am little one" she smiled "Now its time to sleep. Mama and Papa will be back tomorrow to pick you both up. Now get some rest...see you in the morning Princess Rebecca"

After tucking her under the covers she planted a tender kiss on the youngsters cheek before exiting the room and heading back down the corridor to her lab. Sitting at her desk, her mind began to replay Rebecca's behaviour from earlier in the day. Her gut was telling her that it was true. The youngster had indeed inherited the super soldier serum and was possessing the same attributes and characteristics of the now former Winter Soldier. She'd been able to break Bucky free of his HYDRA programming so maybe she could help little Rebecca in some way. She had to try. Her brother had shown her clips of The Winter Soldier in the past and she remembered watching stunned at how ruthless he was. She couldn't believe how emotionless he was and how nobody could match his brute strength when he was sent on missions for HYDRA. She didn't want that to happen to Rebecca. The only way she could help was at first confirm officially that her theory was true. Running some tests would be her starting point and give her a the chance to see what she was indeed working with

"God I pray to the elders that I am wrong" Shuri sighed extracting the hairs from the brush and sprinkling them onto the petri dish in front of her "Not Miss Rebecca...not the little one"

Although nuclear DNA cannot be isolated from the hair shaft, nuclear DNA can be successfully extracted from the hair root. It's not an easy task but with the advanced Wakandan technology Shuri had on offer, this would be an easy task for her. After several minutes of working on the computer and pulling up all of her files on Bucky, she had reached a conclusion. Her gaze dropped the computer screen and she let out a deep heartbroken sigh...Staring back at her were the following words...

" _ **Subject: Rebecca Alice Barnes – super soldier serum match to father: James Buchanan Barnes- 100% match... IDENTICAL CONFORMATION"**_


	14. Chapter 14

_**Part 14**_

As the warm sun began to burst through the crisp white curtains of the suite, it was Brogan that awoke first from her slumber. Slowly her eyes began to flicker and open as the beams of warm sunlight caught her face. A proud smile soon filled her lips before she let out a yawn and began to reflect on all that had gone on during the night with her now new husband. After making love numerous times as the evening progressed, the pair eventually soon fell asleep exhausted in each other's arms resting on the soft cushions on the huge king size bed.

With her eyes adjusting to the sunlight of the room, Brogan raised her head from Bucky shoulder and gazed down at her apparently still sleeping husband. She just couldn't believe it. Here she was now, a married woman. The Brogan of the past never saw this in her future that was for sure. Finding true love and happiness with a former brainwashed killer assassin definitely wasn't what the Brogan of old could have predicted back then. Yet here she was. Truly happy at the prospect of spending the rest of her life with a man who indeed literally knocked her off feet. Looking back down at Bucky, he really did look so peaceful lying there beside her. Continuing to look at him, it reminded her of the numerous visits to the pod when he was back under cryosleep all those years ago. He just looked so at peace then and she could see a similar look in him now. A gentle warm smile full of love filled her lips as she couldn't resist reaching for his face and brushing those long wavy locks away from his perfect features. Slowly she lent forward and kissed him tenderly on the forehead. At first Bucky did not stir but within a few seconds a tiny smile filled his perfect lips

"I know you're awake Bucky Barnes" she laughed tucking a loose lock of his hair sweetly behind his ear "No use pretending. I know you"

"How?" Opening his eyes, he smiled rolling onto his side to face her "was it that obvious?"

"I can read you like a book" kissing him softly, Bucky soon slipped his hand around her waist and tenderly began to trace her spine with his fingertips "So here we are then. Day one of a bright new future together...husband and wife"

"Brogan, can I ask you something?" he reached for her shoulder and began to caress her soft ivory skin once more. Instantly goose-bumps shot up all over her body at his touch "Do you ever regret any of this? I know I shouldn't doubt myself but I just can't help it" Bucky let out a deep painful sigh and stared aimlessly up at the ceiling of the suite. He tried so hard to put his anxieties and issues to one side for her but there was always that little niggling voice of self doubt within eating at him daily. Brogan was the first person in literally decades to have shown him any love and kindness. Treated him like a human and not as the monster he constantly believed he was. No matter how much she tried to make him see sense about her feelings for him, Bucky still doubted if he was truly worthy of her love "I mean look at what I've bought upon you. You are married now to a semi stable hundred-year-old man, I've made you move into a tiny farmhouse to raise goats in an alien country and to top it off I've given you a child with my super soldier serum within her" Brogan shook her head, reaching out to stroke his hair. There was deep heartbreak etched within his eyes as he looked over at her "Lot for one person to deal with...especially with everything I've done in the past too as The Winter Soldier . Maybe I just don't deserve a redemption. Guess I'm just a lost cause"

"Now you just listen to me James Buchanan Barnes" Brogan reached over and took his head lovingly in her hands. Slowly she reached up and tenderly stroked his heavily bearded cheeks with her thumb "I don't know where this is coming from but I can assure you I wouldn't change a thing. Going to the Smithsonian museum that day was the best decision I ever made. You coming into my life was without a doubt best thing that has ever happened to me. Right now Bucky Barnes I cannot imagine my life without you in it" Bucky lowered his head slowly onto her chest as Brogan tenderly caressed his hair once more " you are my world Bucky Barnes. That alone makes you worthy of my heart. I'd gladly pick this semi stable hundred-year-old man every time trust me. Why? Because I love him and he will always be my hero regardless of what he thinks of himself" Bucky looked up at her to meet her gaze "You are not just my hero either. You're James and Rebecca's too. In all our eyes you've already redeemed yourself. You are one of the good guys now James Buchanan Barnes. Deep down you always were..."

"You know I adore her but what about if any other children we have together have the serum in them? I don't know if I could handle the guilt of doing that again to another innocent child" Bucky's face dropped as he stared sadly at the floor "I feel bad enough now for ruining Rebecca's life as it is"

"Nobody knows what lies beyond the horizon Bucky. If any of our future children have the serum then so be it. We will deal with it as it comes and deal with it together as a family. Besides you haven't ruined her life. It's like I keep telling you. She was made out of our love Bucky Barnes and that's all you need to know" She smiled warmly " I'm not going to lie it was a shock but it changes nothing. It changes nothing of how I feel about her and also about you. I totally know in my heart Rebecca will understand and accept these powers more so as she grows older. You know why? She is going to have her loving wonderful Papa to help and guide her every step of the way. That alone for me is more than enough" Brogan moved to lay on top of him. Her legs draped over his thighs, pinning him deep onto the bed. She rest her head gently on his chest and began to massage his toned muscular torso. Bucky closed his eyes and let out a soft moan at her tender of touches "Id gladly make more Rebecca's with you Bucky regardless if they possess the serum in them or not. In my eyes you've already redeemed yourself" her hand moved from his torso and slowly slipped under the sheets of the bed. Softly stroking at his thigh and up to his already growing errection pressing on her "So to answer your question. I wouldn't change or regret a single thing about how my life has ended up with you...I love you...always"

"I love you too" He let out a slow sensual moan as he felt her hand on him from under the sheet, massaging him with her palm in slow sensual movements "Brogan...Barnes"

It was little after 11 o clock when Bucky and Brogan finally left the confines of the wedding suite and headed to the main part of at the palace ready to pick up the children. Hand in hand along the corridor they were quickly met by Shuri and two very excited youngsters. Both children ran at their parents almost knocking them off their feet in the process. It may have been one night but Brogan missed then both immensely. Within seconds of being reunited she pulled them close in a tight embrace covering each child in sweet kisses and telling them over and over how much she love them. It felt so wonderful holding them in her arms once more.

Out of the corner of her eye though, Brogan couldn't help but notice Shuri was acting somewhat strangely. She watched on as Bucky had now dropped to one knee and was listening intently as the children excitedly told him all they had got up to on their sleepover. Looking over at Shuri again, Brogan watched on as she seemed almost distant, her eyes filled with wet tears with her eyes locked on little Rebecca. With Bucky and Rebecca talking, Brogan could have sworn she saw her quickly wipe her tears away with the sleeve and force out smile when she spotted the mum looking at her. Something was very wrong but what?

"Shuri, are you OK?" reaching for her shoulder Brogan gave it a gentle reassuring squeeze "Has something happened?"

"I think its best that I talk to you and Sgt Barnes alone" sighed Shuri, her eyes full of heartbreak "Let us go to the gardens and I will explain"

The gardens of the palace were truly beautiful and you can see why it made such a special setting for Bucky and Brogan's wedding the previous day. As far as you could see were masses of trees, bushes and flowers of multiple and varying types and beautiful bright colours. The trees were filled with beautiful pink blossom, Birds were singing happily in the sky above and it truly was a wonder to behold.

As soon as the doors were opened Rebecca and James ran off instantly giggling in excitement. The pair chasing the butterflies and tiny Birds that were fluttering close by. With the children busy having fun, Shuri quickly ushered Brogan and Bucky to sit at the huge marble fountain that was the main centre piece of the gardens. Just as before Brogan could feel instantly a deep pain within her eyes as she sat opposite the couple

"OK so what did the children do then?" Bucky said shaking his head "Please don't tell me they smashed someone thousand year old sacred Wakandan treasure or something"

"No, they were both angels" Shuri squeezed his hand "You should be very proud of them both"

"We are..." Bucky turned to Brogan and took her tiny handed in his. Softly kissing her palm "Then what is it?"

"Something happened last night with the little one" Shuri's eyes were now firmly etched on Bucky's. Instantly his eyes grew wide and his pupils dilated. He broke his gaze from her and looked away sadly at the floor "You know what I'm about to say don't you"

"You saw?"

"Yes, before she pushed young James over was far greater than I have ever seen in someone her age" she cried "Such brute intense strength for a little one. I had my suspicions why but then I saw the exact same look on her face in a ghost from the past..."

After pressing several buttons on her bracelet, a small projection shot out from the side and revealed an all to familiar image to them both. An image that made Brogan gasp and Bucky turn away in deep shame...The Winter Soldier. The projection showed him fighting several men who were no match for his strength and intensity. Within seconds he'd killed each of them with his bare hands and attacked them ferociously with his metal arm in combat. Slowly he moved away from the carnage, raising his head and adjusting the plates in his arm. His eyes showing no emotion, almost robotic like movements as he searched for his next target. Soon he found a man hiding behind a barrel. The winter soldier locked his metal hand tight on the mans throat, gripping hard as he lifted him off his feet

"Please Shuri, no more" begged Brogan. Reaching out for Bucky's hand she held it tight. Her other arm wrapped around his back and gently beginning to stroke his spine. She could feel him instantly tense up at the images in front of him. His heart began to race, blood drained from him within seconds and his breathing changed. Brogan had been with him a long time now and knew all the signs of when he was having an anxiety attack. Knowing what to do, she began to tenderly stroke the back of his hair and whisper reassurances into his ear. Within seconds she felt him start to relax and his breathing slowly return to normal "I know what you're trying to say and you're right. We think that Rebecca is showing signs of the serum within her. We don't know for sure but it's more than likely to indeed be true"

"You mean you both knew already!?" shuri cried "And you didn't say anything?"

"Yes, we don't know for sure" said Brogan, continuing to stroke Bucky's back "All we wanted was for her to still be happy little girl. For her to have a relatively normal childhood. Well as normal as it can be when your dad's 100 years old" she laughed nervously "It changes nothing... She's still our beautiful baby girl"

"I know...my tests do show that..."

"Tests? What do you mean tests?" Bucky's head shot up instantly and his face changed drastically as he looked over at Shuri "You ran tests on my little girl?"

"yes only a simple DNA. I crossed referenced hers with yours" pleaded Shuri sensing his anger "nothing major I promise"

"so let me guess this straight. You tested my daughter, knowing full well about everything that had been done on me and how I feel" deep hurt etched in every word "You didn't even consult us.."

"Bucky please... She was only trying to help" Brogan cried reaching for him as he got to his feet "She just wanted us to know for sure"

"I told you Brogan we don't need test to know it's true" he snapped "Its in her...its in her veins and it's all my fault. All Shuri has done is confirm is that I've ruined her life and that her life is never gonna be the same again"

"Just calm down..."

"No" his face was still full of hurt "Nobody not even you Shuri will make my daughter become a lab rat. Over my dead body is anyone going to lay a finger on her head again for so called tests. Shuri, I can't thank you and your brother enough for taking me in like you did. I owe you everything but I need to calm down...I need to think and go home"

Both women watched on as Bucky bounded across the gardens picked up a protesting Rebecca on his hips and literally dragged and even more confused James out the huge doors of the garden. The women jumped at the loud bang shuddering around them as the door slammed shut

"He's just upset. I don't think he will ever truly get over what they did to him back then" whispered Brogan clutching Shuri's hand "you know he thinks the world of you and we both can't thank you enough for what you've done for him...don't take it personally. You for one should know how complex his mind is"

"I just thought you would both want to have it confirmed" said Shuri, "I hope he doesn't hate me..."

"He doesn't hate you...trust me" smiled Brogan reassuringly "He hates himself. He hates everything they made him do when they controlled his mind. Those physical scars may have healed but those psychological ones are going to be with him always. He's angry at himself . missing out on so much of Rebecca's early life makes it worse"

"Does he talk much about what they did to him back then?"

"A little when we first met but he's never told me full details. I just didn't want to push him as I knew how difficult it was" Brogan sighed holding her head in her hands "maybe that's what he needs...talking about it could be the only way he can move toward" she looked up at Shuri desperately trying to hold back her tears " he doubts himself so much it kills him. Even after the wedding and when we woke up this morning together, he still asked me if he was worthy of my love. He just doesn't believe he deserves true happiness. No matter how much I try to drum it in it constantly into him, he just doesn't believe it..it breaks my heart"

"He is very lucky to have someone as understanding and patient as you in his life" Shuri smiled pulling Brogan in for a crushing hug "You are his match in every way. I don't need tests to prove that that's for sure"

"Thank you, I best go talk to him" She slowly headed for the door. Stopping for a moment, Brogan turned her head back to Shuri "Its true though isn't it...your tests...The serum it is in her isn't it?"

Saying nothing, Shuri let out a deep heartbroken sign before meeting Brogan's gaze across the beautiful mass of the gardens in front of them

"yes...yes it is.."


	15. Chapter 15

_**Part 15**_

For the remainder of the evening the atmosphere in the Barnes family household was a somewhat solemn deflated affair. Over dinner, Bucky barely said two words while the children remained silent as they ate the delicious meal Brogan had prepared for them all. The pair exchanged frequent glances at one another questioning quietly to each other what was wrong with their beloved father and looking for some explanation to his odd behaviour. Despite reassuring smiles from Brogan, the youngsters ended up choosing to say goodnight to the parents earlier than normal and took themselves off to bed. With them now gone, Bucky continued to say nothing and headed outside the front door. Choosing to sit on a long bark of wood just outside and gaze up at the huge full moon that shone brightly above him, bathing his face in a white glow.

"Is papa ok mama?" asked James. He may have been young but there was a deep concern firmly etched in the youngsters words as he sat up in bed "We was on our best behaviour for Shuri. I promise"

"I know you was my darling. I don't doubt it" she smiled at her eldest child. The youngster rest his head on her shoulder as Brogan kissed it softly. She really was proud of her son "Papa just has a lot on his mind at the moment. It's nothing that you or Rebecca have done that I can assure you" her eyes scanned over at Rebecca in the bed opposite. The toddler was already snuggled up tight with a teddy and sleeping soundly under the covers of her blanket "He's just worried about Rebecca. Once I have a chat with him, he'll be OK..I promise. Now get some sleep darling boy. Mama loves you as does papa. Never forget that James"

James leaned over and quickly kissed her on the cheek. A warm proud smile filled Brogan's face and she soon began to tuck him in. Within seconds of the boy closing his eyes, Brogan headed over to Rebecca and kissed her head. The toddler stirred briefly but remained still in a peaceful deep slumber

"Sweet dreams my beautiful special princess...I love you"

A sole glistening tear slowly ran down her cheek as she looked down at her beloved sleeping daughter. Bucky may have been struggling with the serum confirmation but Brogan on the other hand accepted it instantly. She was a mother after all and nothing in her heart could change how much she loved the little girl. Not even the fact that the super soldier serum ran through her veins would alter her love for her child. Stroking her hair, Brogan began to look back to that moment when she first found out she was pregnant with Bucky's child. Yes it was a shock considering the circumstances but as her feelings for Bucky grew more deep, knowing that part of him was now growing inside her just made her heart and spirit soar beyond. He would be part of her always now, being with her till the end of the line as he so often told her he would be. Deep down she knew that regardless of possessing the serum or not, the most important factor was that she was mother to Bucky's daughter and her love for her child would never change

Wiping her eyes with a sleeve, Brogan took a deep breath and headed outside. Bucky still hadn't moved from the log and continued to sit in deep reflection in front of her. Watching him for several minutes, it was plain to see by his body language alone that this was a man with the weight of the world on his shoulders. He was gazing at the floor, shaking his head multiple times and was hunched over as he sat awkwardly. Every now and then he would run his hand through his long hair and stare up to the heavens above. It was almost like he was talking to some higher power and spoke at them in deep prayer desperately looking for answers that deep down he knew would never come.

Brogan's heart broke for him. All she wanted to do was take him in her arms and reassure him that everything was going to be ok. She knew he loved her and that she had his trust but she wondered even with that would he even believe her. Her mind began to cast back to talking to Shuri earlier at the palace. Maybe if she could get him to open up about his past, it might just help him move forward. If he could talk to her about some of the horrors maybe those dark clouds in his mind might even lift, maybe for just a brief moment. Maybe having someone just sit there and listen to him would be all he needed. Sometimes the simplest of solutions is indeed the most effective

"Penny for them..." she smiled scooting next to him. Gently she rest her head on his shoulder and just like him gazed up at the glistening blanket of stars high above their heads "It's a beautiful night. I never tire of this view. It gets even more awe inspiring every time I see it"

"Im sorry about earlier... I just had to get out of there" he sighed slipping his arm around her waist and forcing out of smile "I'll apologise to Shuri tomorrow. Its just that with all this talk of tests it just brings it all back"

"I know. Like I've said to you before... You never have to apologise to me" Brogan reached up and stroked the back of his head "Shuri understands Bucky. I know this is hard but at least we know now. We know what we are dealing with"

"you're right as always..." he sighed. Turning to his love he forced out a loving smile. His eyes still full of the horrors of his past "I know that everything you say is right. I love that little girl so much and this is why it pains me so much at what I've put on her... I've made her like me"

"Bucky listen, even if she didn't have the serum inside her she would still be like you...she's your daughter regardless" Brogan cried "The love you have for her is far stronger than any serum but.."

"But what?"

"I love you. I adore everything about you Bucky but with this never ending way you continue to judge yourself on your past...you are never going to move on" she whispered, gently stroking the stump of his lost arm. Within seconds he tensed up but slowly soon began to relax at her touch "I can't imagine what horrors they did to you back then but you have a family now. A family that loves you so much. You want and crave redemption Bucky but maybe its right in front of your face. Its your daughter. Rebecca is the light in the darkness of your past. Our child is your redemption Bucky.."

"I'll never give up on her...I'll never give up on all of you"

"Then prove it...accept your daughter is special" She reached for his face forcing him to look at her "Look to your heart Bucky...that's where your redemption lies"

Yes he had a past and his mental scars would always be part of him but at that moment he realised Brogan was right. Being that one step removed he guessed meant she could see him more clearly as a person rather than the monster he always saw himself as. Brogan was that listening ear, the one who would wrap him in her love just with her soft touches and reassuring words. She may have constantly told him she was his hero but in reality it was the other way round. Bucky saw her now as not just his wife but his soul mate and confidante. If Rebecca grew up with half the passion and kindness and mother had he would be even more prouder of his little girl. He knew from the very first moment he met her the Brogan was special. She was someone with a never depleting reposition of love and good feeling combined with the lifetime of experience

"I can't heal you Bucky but I can help you heal yourself. That's what families are for. Only you can make the tornado of your pain slow down and stop. Its in these moments we have together that you can begin to move forward and learn that life is OK" she smiled, gently caressing his heavily bearded cheek "I know it hurts talking about the past. Yet it maybe your only way of moving forward"

Slowly she got to her feet and stood in front of him. A proud smile filled her lips as her emerald eyes glistened in the moon light above. Saying nothing, she placed a hand on his shoulder and planted a soft kiss on the top of his head. She turned to head back inside when Bucky grabbed her wrist stopping her dead in her tracks

"Wait... Don't go back inside just yet...please" there was almost a pleading tone to his words and his eyes locked on hers "You're right about everything. My past is always going to be part of who I am. I know I've told you some of what they did to me. will you listen to what I haven't told you and not judge me?"

"I'm your wife Bucky Barnes...I'll never judge you"

"Then sit...listen..."

 _ **Flashback**_

 _ **"ready to comply..." cried Bucky after hearing Zola say the last of his trigger words, his face full of no emotion and nothing more than a blank canvas "mission?"**_

 _ **"Asset... Your training is complete. There is one last thing that i require you to do.. " Zola clapped his hands and within seconds, two guards headed over to them with a smaller man in their grasp.**_

 _ **The man was sobbing and begging for Mercy. Showing none, the guards hurled him at Bucky's feet. The man, seemed to be speaking French and continued to beg for his life as he pulled at Bucky's leg. Owing to an implant Zola had placed in his head, Bucky was also fluent in several languages and knew exactly what he was saying to him but still Bucky stood emotionless and blank. Not acknowledging the petrified man in front of him**_

 _ **"Mission?"**_

 _ **"Asset...This man has caused me nothing but problems... I wish you to end his life...I need him terminated... Can you comply asset?. Can you kill this man? " asked Zola, a full on slimy smirk spread over his lips "can you?"**_

 _ **"S'il vous plait ne me fait pas mal" cried the Frenchman, begging for his life in his native tongue "laisse-moi vivre!"**_

 _ **"yes..."**_

 _ **Bucky now spoke with an icy coldness that he'd never used before. He grabbed at the terrified man with his metal hand by the throat and squeezed tight. The man's eyes literally were bursting out of his head right now as he desperately struggled for breath. Coughing furiously the man tried to worm out of Bucky's lock on him and the vice like grip he had on his throat. Every muscle of the man's body seized up as Bucky squeezed even tighter. Still staring unremorsefully deep into the man's soul as he lifted him off his feet and up several inches off the floor, into the air.**_

 _ **"finish him off Soldier..." cried Zola panicking the Bucky was stalling "Now...KILL HIM..."**_

 _ **Within seconds, Bucky twisted the man's neck at a dangerous angle and snapped it violently. The man was instantly killed and his broken body fell to the floor in a crumpled heap as he was released from Bucky's grasp. There absolutely no sign of regret or remorse in Bucky's face as he stood over the fallen man. He merely just took his place next Zola and continued to stare blankly out into the distance. He was given an order and it was his duty to see it through. His mission complete.**_

 _ **Zola was delighted at this result. Slowly he turned to face Bucky and placed both of his hands on Bucky's shoulders. This was it, this was the moment he'd dreamed of ever since he first designed the winter soldier program several years ago now. He'd created the world's newest deadly assassin that he was now a hundred percent convinced was ready to be unleashed on the world. The fact that Bucky had killed the Frenchman in cold blood like this, further cemented itself in his head that the program was now a reality. Sgt James Buchanan Barnes was officially Dead...Standing opposite him now was something signalling the start of a terrifying new era for HYDRA...the ultimate weapon in their quest for world domination... The winter soldier had arrived...**_

Brogan sat stunned in a state of shock and disbelief as Bucky finished his story of his first kill for HYDRA when he was The Winter Soldier. She hung on his every word and she listened intently as he spoke about his heartbroken tale. Nobody should have had to have gone through what he did. The whole account of his torture endured made her sick to the stomach. Once he finished, Brogan found she just couldn't hold it in anymore and promptly burst into tears. Her glistening tears burst from her eyes like water from a dam spilling down her face. She could feel the muscles have a chin tremble like a small child. Brogan's heart truly broke for him, so much so she just had to take him in in her arms. She pulled him close looking into these icy blue eyes. Full of pain and suffering. She held him for several silent minutes as neither said a word...

"There you have it...my first kill as The Winter Soldier" he sighed, running his hand through his hair "That must have been a good 80 plus years ago now. I remember it like it was yesterday... I'm sorry I upset you by telling you Brogan"

"Now stop Bucky. Never apologise to me for your past. You had no control over what they made you do" she sniffed and wiped her eye with her sleeve "Im so sorry they put you through all that. They were the monsters though Bucky and never you. Yes you've done some horrific things but that was the past and it was all the winter soldiers doing. Not yours James Buchanan Barnes. The man I love and am proud to call my husband is right in front of me now...and to answer your question, you can tell me anything and I'll never judge you. Now... Its been a long day... Lets go home. I'm so proud of you Bucky. I'm proud of the man you've become and I know we have a bright future together"

King T'challa and Captain America had been in frequent contact ever since he had offered to give Bucky sanctuary and finally break him free from his HYDRA programming. With him updating Steve on his best friends rehabilitation and at how Brogan was doing on a daily basis. Steve always let the Wakandan royal know several days in advance if he was coming to visit, so when his guards handed the King a message they had just received from Captain Rogers, he just assumed it would be regarding just that. Sitting on his throne, his demeanour changed instantly as he read the following...

 _ **"Threat imminent and I need your help once more to prevent carnage...I strongly advise that you evacuate as many of your people as you can...please include Brogan and the children in this...danger is on its way...need as much help as possible so you know else to talk with. Yes, I know he is tired from war but we need him in this... will arrive in several days with others to explain fully the situation and prepare. Its not just me that needs your help now...the entire world does...Thanos is coming"**_


	16. Chapter 16

_**Part 16**_

Brogan brought the fresh warm bread she had just baked to her nose and began to inhale deeply. It smelt rich, promising and a delightful taste indeed. Picking up a knife, she couldn't resist trying a sneaky piece. Quickly, she applied copious amounts of thick creamy yellow butter to the bread and began to slather on a dollop of sweet tangy blackberry jam that she had made several days previous. Brogan slathered the sweet mixture onto the spongy white bread, quickly ripping off a piece and popping it in her mouth. It was soft and warm. The pleasant smoothness of the butter blended perfectly with the sweet taste of the blackberries.

Brogan continued to lay the table but failed to see Bucky emerge from the nearby bathroom. He quickly had managed to do the remaining buttons of his shirt and slowly began to creep across the kitchen to her. The serum had given him heightened instincts and skills where he could creep up on a prey while still remaining unseen. This came as an advantage while he was on the run and donning his Winter Soldier persona. Still silent, he was now right behind her, Brogan was blissfully unaware that he was practically almost breathing down her neck. Slowly he slipped his arm round her waist and pulled her back into him fast. Brogan let out a yelp before bursting out laughing when that all too familiar smell of his Cologne gave away who had mysteriously grabbed her...

"You scared the hell out of me Bucky Barnes" Turning to face him she playfully hit him on the shoulder before slipping both her arms round the back of his neck "How you feeling today? Did you sleep alright?"

"well, when I have you lying next to me how can I not sleep ok?" he smiled lovingly at his bride. His hand soon began to caress her spine "Todays a new day. You were right about everything you said yesterday. I'm just stubborn to listen at times. I know but I give you my word that I will now. I promise you Brogan. The past is dead and where it should be. Today is for living for now. You and the kids are all I need. With you at my side, I finally think I'm ready to move forward...I owe you everything...I love you"

"Im so proud of you..." with her arms still locked round his neck, she reached up and began to stroke the back of his head softly, caressing his hair "You're one of the good ones Bucky Barnes and I love you too"

Brogan soon felt a hot breath on her neck, then the tender brushes his lips. Burning intensely as they made contact with the soft ivory skin of her neck. Bucky's kisses became more harder and more urgent now. His hand moved from her waist and began to caress at her neck slowly and gentle. As his moist plump lips imprinted on her neck, Brogan lost all rational thoughts and was just consumed by the thought of her beloved husband alone. It amazed her constantly at how just one touch of his lips could hitch her breath in the way it did.

Moving from her neck, Bucky gently leaned in and kissed Brogan's warm lips. Once the kiss was over they pressed the foreheads lovingly together and smiled. Her very smell was flooding his senses right now. Everything about her for him was just perfect. For Bucky it truly had never felt so wonderful having the love of someone as special as her in his life. He cupped her cheek and then leant in for another tender kiss. He kissed her again and the world around them fell away. It was slow and soft, comforting in some sense in more ways than his words would ever be. Bucky rest his hand below her ear, his thumb caressing her cheek as her breath mingled. Brogan's hands now moved from his neck and her fingers dropped down his back, caressing his spine. She pulled him closer until there was no space between them, she could feel the beating of his heart against her chest. In Bucky's eyes she was the half that made him feel whole again after all these years. He knew that if he ever lost her or their beautiful children he would undoubtedly lose himself. As their lips crushed together once again, Brogan felt like she was walking on air. It was always like magic at how their lips connected

"Ugh Mama, You just kissed Papa" cried a horrified Rebecca from just behind them. James had a huge smirk on his face as he began to have flashbacks to a time when he caught his parents kissing several years ago "That was yucky"

"I wouldn't call it yucky honey" A smile grew on Bucky's face as the pair quickly broke the kiss and Brogan began to turn a deep shade of crimson "anyway, I need to get to farm" within seconds James and Rebecca were sitting happily at the table already devouring the delicious spread in front of them "you guys want to help me today? Give your Mama a chance to relax for a bit. Its been a bit hectic these past few weeks what with the wedding and everything"

"you will go talk to Shuri still though right?" Brogan looked on concerned "She thinks you are going to hate her"

"Hate her? How can I hate her after all that she's done for me? I owe her everything" he smiled kissing his anxious wife on the cheek "I promise that soon as I'm done with the goats, I'll talk to her. Right...you two ready now?"

Bucky loved it when he could get the children involved in the daily workings of the farm. His own father, Henry, made sure that Bucky, his younger brother Jack and big sister Rebecca continue with the strong work ethic that he had. He taught them from a young age the importance of responsibility and with himself now a father, Bucky was determined more than ever to pass this down onto his own children. It had started with having them care for the goats and soon progressed with them helping him plough the fields, plant seeds in the nearby vegetable patch and also help water the various plants and shrubs that surrounded the areas of their farm. Today a huge delivery of seeds and food from one of the neighbouring villages had arrived at the farm. It was down to Bucky and the children to transport the bags from a wagon and into a small storage pen next to where the goats were homed

"Oh man this is so heavy" groaned James, using all the strength he had in his tiny frame to drag the bag into the pen "How many more of these left then Papa?"

"13" laughed Bucky picking up one of the bags with his good harm and literally hurling it into the pen "need a break then son?"

"No I'm cool...its just that..." the boy let go of the bag and struggled to catch his breath "I guess I'm not as good as you. I'm not as strong as you and Rebecca are"

"Hey, listen to me" Bucky dropped to his knees in front of his treasured son "You may not possess the strength that Rebecca and I have but you have something inside you far more superior son"

"What's that then Papa?" there was a deep look of confusion etched in his eyes. Bucky reached for his shoulder and smiled "I don't know what you mean...I haven't got anything like you and Rebecca have"

"Im talking about heart James. You have incredible determination in your heart that I've never known" he playfully reached up and ruffled the boys hair "You've never given up on anything. Whether that be obstacles you face or the people in your life" Bucky's breath hitched in his throat and he looked at the floor somewhat ashamed "You never gave up on me...after I hurt you and your mother that time back at the compound. You can see the good in anyone James. Your heart is your strongest weapon by far. Now, how bout we move this bag together?... As it should be"

"Yes" the boy instantly held his arms around his neck and the two were locked for several minutes in the deep protective embrace "I'll never give up on you Papa...I love you and I will never give up on Rebecca either... "

Bucky held onto one of the corners of the bag and as James held on to the other, the two counted to three. Right on cue they hurled the bag onto the pile of others in the pen. James in particular was proud of his efforts and the team work with his Papa. He threw his arms around Bucky's waist tightly. The proud father smiled, planting a soft kiss on the boys head. The pair stood there for several minutes before something on the horizon caught Bucky's eye.

Looking up, he could see the figures of what look like 3 or 4 people in the distance. One person was dressed in all in black while the others looked like guards of some sort that he'd seen at the palace that were charged with protecting King T'challa and Shuri. As the figures came closer he could see that one of these guards was carrying a strange long rectangular silver box. Bucky's eyes were locked on the figure in black standing between them. He knew right then that he was right...it was King T'challa himself

"James..." Bucky's eyes were still etched on the group heading closer and closer by the minute. A nervous anxious feeling instantly began to turn and twist his stomach in every way possible. He hadn't had any repeat of that nightmare again but he still couldn't escape the feeling of deep change in the air. He took a deep breath and headed over to the group "Watch your sister for me...I'll be back in a minute"

Heading over to the group Bucky watched on as one of the guards placed the strange looking rectangular box on to a huge pile of logs that he'd been collecting for firewood. Saying nothing the guard pressed two latches and opened the box, revealing it's contents. Walking closer, Bucky's breathing grew quick and uneasy. His eyes remain focused on the box in front of him. All he could hear right now with the sound of his own heartbeat. All he could feel was his pulse pounding in his temples. He reached for the side of the box and his eyes grew wide, his face dropped instantly as he looked at the contents within.

Inside much to his shock was a brand new metal arm. It was without a doubt beautiful in design and Bucky could see it was obviously heavily influenced by the country that he had called home now for the past several years. It was obvious too that it was made out of vibranium and looked so much softer to look at than the original one he wore that was created by hydra. The arm was a dark black with gold veins melded with in it. It truly was beautiful and a work of art on its own.

Turning his head, Bucky gazed over at his children back over at the farm. The pair were chasing one of the baby goats that had somehow managed to escape from the pen. Once the youngsters had ushered the goat back home the pair quickly embraced in a loving tender hug. Bucky watched on proudly at his youngsters. He loved them so much, they was his world and there was nothing he wouldn't do for either of them to keep them safe from harm

"I know you are tired and have finally found peace here but we need your help" cried T'challa hoping desperately but he would understand "help us...white wolf"

Bucky's eyes now moved back onto the amazing arm. It was almost like the past several months of nervousness and impending change in the air that he had been feeling had all been leading up to this moment. A fight was coming and they needed him to help. Yet so did his family now and right now he was torn. Bucky longed to be seen as one of the good guys again and maybe this was his chance. He had a family now. He had a duty to protect them and if that meant joining wherever fight was coming to keep them safe... then so be it. Biting his lower lip he turned back to T'challa and then at the arm once more. Looking to his heart he knew what he had to do

"Where's the fight?" he said sadly. Each word full of pain and tiredness. Part of him didn't want to go join them but they needed him. He had to keep his family safe "I knew it was coming..."

"on its way..."


	17. Chapter 17

_**Part 17**_

"Papa, Papa" cried little Rebecca racing over to her father. Stopping dead in her tracks, she soon caught sight of the box containing the new arm. The little girl gasped before her innocent curiosity got the better of her and she peered inside at its contents "What's that Papa? Is it a robot?...I'm scared"

"it's OK honey...don't be afraid" Bucky smiled. He pulled the anxious little girl to his thigh and reached down to stroke her hair. The little girls piecing green eyes locked on his as she looked up at him "its nothing to be scared of. James will tell you that I used to have a special arm like this one once. It was made of metal and helped me lift everything!" turning to James he called "Your brother used to love holding on tight to it as I would swing him around. Remember James? We used to do that up on the roof"

"Yes..." slowly James joined them both. He looked down at the new arm in awe "That arm didn't look half as cool as this one though Papa"

"Why have you got this arm then?" asked Rebecca innocently, poking at the metal limb curiously "is it going to hurt you?"

"No little one " T'challa smiled turning to the youngster "It is a gift for your father. My sister has designed this especially for him. It is made of vibranium, is easy to attach and is lightweight to use...That is if your father chooses to accept this gift of course Little one"

T'Challa's eyes crossed over to Bucky who gave a small nod of acknowledgement to the Wakandan royal. Ushering to a nearby guard they quickly picked up the limb and successfully managed to attach it to Bucky shoulder. James and Rebecca watched on as Bucky stared down at the arm and quickly lift it with ease. It felt so much lighter than the previous one that HYDRA had created all those years ago. He just couldn't help but smile at such wonder as he began to repeatedly open and close the metallic fist of his new prosthetic. Turning back to the children, Bucky opened his arms to the youngsters. There was a deep look of reassurance in his eyes that eased both children's anxiety and confusion. Rebecca in particular was not sure what to think. All her life she'd never really seen her father with two arms before. She'd grown up being used to him having the one but seeing him like this right now was a lot to take in. As she looked on at James in Bucky's good arm, the little girl took a step back. Her green emerald eyes locked on the arm that was still held out to her. Focusing on the gold veins within it, Rebecca's breathing soon became deep and shallow. Her stomach shifted uneasily as Bucky looked at her with pleading eyes. The soft panic in her heart began to slowly flee as she soon greeted her beloved father with a warm loving smile filled with childlike innocence. Not saying a word she ran into his arms and buried her head deep in his shoulder. Slowly Bucky raised the prosthetic and gently began to stroke her soft curls. With near tears in his eyes, it felt so wonderful to hold them both in his arms again. Like Brogan, the children were his world and it was his duty as a father now to protect them and keep them safe. Yes it was breaking his heart knowing that a deep danger was coming but if it meant by him joining the fight they would be safe then he would gladly join the cause every time. It didn't matter what happened to him in the long run now as long as his family was safe that was all that mattered...

"Mama will love your arm Papa..." Rebecca smiled, gently caressing the metallic bicep and unable to take her eyes off of the incredible limb "its so pretty.."

"That it is honey but I think we should keep it to ourselves for the time being" cried Bucky softly, tucking a lock of her hair behind her ear "I think its best I tell her about it first so it will be a surprise. Think you both will be able to keep this secret from her for me then?" Both children nodded excitedly as Bucky lovingly look them in his arms once more in a deeply protective embrace. Getting back up to his feet, he turned and nodded at T'challa "I'll be in touch...OK guys. Time we head home. Let's go"

With Bucky busy at the farm watching the children, Brogan decided to use this time to get back to what had quickly become a new favourite hobby...drawing. she had always had a natural creative flair for art but when all her troubles with James's father began, her raw talent was sadly buried deep for many years. It wasn't until Bucky was in cryosleep and she was pregnant with Rebecca that she decided to pick up her pencils and start drawing once more. Urged on by Steve, she even had sketched several pictures of Rebecca as a baby to add to the "Papa Book" of the youngsters early life that she had created for her sleeping love...

Today, she had decided to sketch a family picture that had been taken previously from Rebecca's birthday party. In the photo Brogan had James sitting on her lap while Bucky had little Rebecca next to him. Just as the camera flashed, Rebecca lent forward and kissed her beloved father on his heavily bearded cheek. The smile on Bucky's face at that exact moment said it all. You could feel the love and adoration the little girl had for him. You could also see how proud Bucky was of his little girl and finally getting a chance to be part of her birthday celebrations at last. She really was his world. The photo was also one of Brogan's favourites and was in a small frame that she kept by the bed she shared with Bucky. Right now she was just completing the finishing touches to "Bucky's" face. A loving smile filled her pert lips as she began concentrating hard at the almost lifelike image of the man that was not only a husband but her soul mate. She had managed to capture his features perfectly. Every glint in those perfect sparkling eyes, every crease and freckle on his face that she adored. She was just adding some shading to his beard when unfortunately the pencil nub snapped in two...

"Dammit, I wanted to get it finished by the time they got back" sighed Brogan, placing her pad on top of the fireplace and heading to the kitchen "Where did I put that damn sharpener?"

Unbeknownst to Brogan, Bucky was already creeping up behind her and trying desperately not to laugh. He quickly ushered the children to the lounge and waited patiently for his moment to strike. Seeing her fumbling desperately as she reached up to a shelf, he soon quickly grabbed her in his arms and pulled her close. Brogan screamed instantly and began to playfully hit him on the shoulder

"What are you playing at Bucky Barnes?" she yelled, continuing to hit him as Bucky started to laugh even more "You gave me a heart attack" she unwittingly hit at the forearm of his new prosthetic. Letting out a gasp, she took a step back and clasped both her hands over her mouth confused "what the hell..."

Frozen to the spot she watched on as Bucky slowly revealed his new arm from behind his back to her. Brogan watched stunned and at a loss for words. Bucky edged closed and cupped her cheek with his new metallic thumb. Being as gentle as he could used it to wipe the solitary tear that slowly began to run down her ivory cheek. He bought up his good arm and gently tilted up her chin to look at him. With him now holding her head in his hands, he moved forward and kissed her softly. The kiss was sweet and tender but soon was full of deep want and more importantly love. It felt like heaven holding her in both arms like this again. Brogan responded to his kiss by tilting her head just slightly and merged her tongue with his. Once the kiss was over, the two pressed their foreheads together in a loving embrace. It was an amazing kiss as always but in her heart Brogan couldn't help but wonder if this was infact a kiss goodbye. He was hiding something from her. She really was his hearts other half and could always read him with ease

"you're not telling me something Bucky" she reached up and began to slowly stroke his arm "I can see it in your eyes and feel it in my heart...what are you hiding? Tell me...please.."

"Steve...Steve needs my help Brogan" he sighed sadly, gazing at the floor. His heart full of pain as he struggled to look at her "There's a danger coming to Wakanda and he wants me to join in the fight to stop it. That dream I had...its coming true. This is why they have given me this arm. They need me Brogan and want me to join them"

"I don't understand" cried Brogan, reaching for his shoulder almost in tears "But you have a family now. If this danger is coming like you say it is...shouldn't you stay here and protect us?"

"its not as easy as that..." Bucky continued finally raising his head to look at his tearful wife "This threat is like nothing I've ever heard of. I have to help them stop it Brogan. Its not just the safety of my family at stake here, its the entire worlds too"

"Bucky...Bucky please I need you...WE need you" she sobbed pleadingly clinging onto his collar "Please don't go. Please don't leave me"

"This is why I must go and help in the fight Brogan. If this threat is as big as T'challa says it is, This is the only way I can keep my family safe" he could feel instantly the deep heartbreak in her as he gazed into those glistening emerald eyes that he adored. Slowly he reached up and held her head in his hands once more "please understand Brogan. I love you so much. I just can't face the thought of danger like this destroying our family. I have to help them stop it from happening. Joining Steve and the others is the only way. Please Brogan, If anything happened to you and the children because of what's coming I'll be a broken man. I can't take the chance of that happening so I have to help them with this" he continued to wipe the steady flow of tears from her eyes with his thumb "But I can't go out there knowing that I don't have you and your love in my heart. I need you to support me in this because if you don't...I truly don't know what I'd do. Please just understand why I need to do this "

His lungs heaved and he knew there was no cure his heart for the deep pain he faced at the prospect of being apart from his family. It was his pain and he would keep it, it was the intensity of this heartache that proved to be the strength of their bond. He adored her and knew he would never meet anyone like her in his life again. Yet, he needed to still know that she would be with him every step of the way as he went to join the fight.

Emotions are the very thing that make us human. Right now Brogan had numerous different ones going through her soul. There was happiness love and pride but there was also hurt, pain and despair at the very thought of him leaving her. Right now she was just as torn as he was

"Bucky, you know that I'll support you unconditionally but if I ever lost you.. I don't know what I'd do" she sobbed hurling herself on his chest. The pain that flew through her was deeply intense. She clung tight onto him as her tears had already soaked his shirt. Bucky held her close, stroking her hair as she continued to cry until no more tears came. Her heart shattering at the very thought of being apart from the man she loved so much "In my heart I don't want you to go but I know why you must. You're a good man Bucky Barnes and I'm so proud to be your wife. I wish you didn't have to go but I understand..."

"I wish I didn't have to go either Brogan. I know we have the most amazing life here but I have to do the right thing for once" his words was soothing as at long last she finally stopped crying "after everything I've done in the past, the fact they actually asked me for my help is at last my chance to redeem myself. Yes, you're right when you said that Rebecca is my redemption but helping Steve with this is my chance to show the world I've earned it...at last I can tell the kids that I've finally become one of the good guys again"

"Im so proud of you James Buchanan Barnes" Brogan cried lifting her head up from his torso "I might not like it but you have my love and support always... Even in this"

"Thank you" continuing to hold her close, he slowly began to sway as he kissed the top of her head. He felt relieved to some degree now. Almost like a huge weight had been lifted as he knew she supported his decision "I feel a lot better now knowing you'll be with me out there"

With the realisation to the fact that he was now indeed joining the fight with Brogan's blessing, Bucky bowed his head sadly and paused for a moment when he spotted little Rebecca and James staring over in him. Letting out a deep painful sigh he removed himself from brogan's arms and drop to his knees in front of the youngsters. Reaching for Rebecca, he playfully tapped her on the nose and placed his metallic hand on James's shoulder. For Bucky Barnes right now it almost felt like someone had ripped out his heart and crushed it there and then. Never had he felt such pain like this. The pain of a devoted father facing the prospect of being apart from his beloved children

"Papa, you're leaving us? Why?" cried James. The innocence of his words was yet another dagger through Bucky's already fragile heart "but you can't go...we need you" Rebecca's bottom lip began to shake as she started to cry. She clung tight onto her big brothers waist "Please don't go Papa. We will be good... Right Becca? Don't go"

"Listen to me James. The last thing I want is to be apart from you guys and your mother...trust me" cried Bucky struggling to hold it together. He continued to stroke the boys shoulder "A long time ago James I was one of the bad guys but even after all these years people STILL see me that way. The only way I can protect you all and show the world that I'm one of the good guys again is to help your Uncle Steve. I can't change what I did in the past James but by helping your uncle Steve tomorrow it just may be the start"

"But you might not come back to us Papa" the boy sobbed as Rebecca continued to cling onto him like he was her security blanket "I don't want you to get hurt...please don't go"

"With you, your sister and mother in my heart that's all I need to be safe James" unable to hold it together any longer Bucky couldn't help but cry at the boys words "I have to go but I need you to stay here and look after Rebecca for me. With her powers emerging she's gonna need someone to watch over her when I can't be there for her. You know what's inside her James and I need you to help her understand it while I'm gone. She needs your love and guidance more than ever. She and your mother BOTH need you" Bucky pulled his children close once more and kissed James on the head "Im making you the man of the household now James Barnes. I know you will do me proud and if something does happen to me when I'm gone... Know that I'll be watching over you always... It won't be forever I promise you son"

"I'll miss you Papa" the boy sobbed "I'll do you proud I promise"

"Just remember this both of you. I may not be physically with you but I will be able to feel you in here...and here" Bucky smiled, pointing to his heart and then temple "Whenever you both need me, just close your eyes and feel it in your heart. When you make that connection that's where I will be. That I promise you as your father..."

"What about Mama?" sniffed Rebecca at last raising her head to look at Bucky "does she want you to leave us?"

"Rebecca Alice Barnes. You was born out of a love between two special people" he managed to get himself together and forced a smile to his daughter "now she has you, part of me will always be with her. You Rebecca will always be that link between us both. Whatever may happen to me tomorrow know that I love you both and that love is never going to change"

"Love you too Papa"

The children pressed themselves closer to their father, burying their heads in the crux of his collarbone. Bucky's eyes were now fixed up at Brogan, who had been listening to the entire conversation between him and the children. With tears in her eyes, she watched as Bucky raised his metallic hand up to her. She paused briefly but soon took in in her trembling own and dropped to her knees, joining the loving embrace. Bucky gently kissed her on the cheek as the family stayed there for several minutes just holding each other. This may well indeed be his last moment with them but Bucky was more than happy to savour the moment for as long as he could...


	18. Chapter 18

_**Part 18**_

After a somewhat restless nights sleep, the day of reckoning for Bucky Barnes had finally arrived. Today he would be saying a final painful goodbye to his family and set off to take his place at his best friends side in joining the fight against the powerful threat that was now edging closer. He hated having to leave Brogan like this but it still was the right thing to do and he had no choice. It was truly breaking his heart knowing he was going to parted from them all but he knew deep within they could see his reasoning behind doing what he had to.

Lying in bed, Bucky continued to gaze up at the ceiling in despair and let out a deep heartbroken sigh. Feeling guilty he could hear Brogan gently crying and whimpering tearfully in pain next to him. She had one of his scarves wrapped tight in her arms, already soaking it with her damp salty tears. Brogan was heartbroken right now and Bucky could feel it through every part of his soul. For her right now, her heart felt as if her blood had become tar like as it struggled to find a steady beat from within. Her deep sadness hung over her like a black cloud raining her own personal pain down on her as she lay beside him.

Bucky truly hated knowing that he was causing her such intense pain like this. Letting out another deep sigh, he turned to look at her. That painful guilt hitting him almost instantly like a ton of bricks. He hated himself for causing her grief like this, yet he knew joining the fight was the right thing to do. He had to do this not only for her but for the good of the rest of the world also. Saying nothing, he gently moved some of the long locks away from her neck and gently placed his metallic hand on her shoulder. Slowly moments later, Brogan rolled onto her side to look at him. Her face broken with heartbreak and eyes glistening with a well of salty tears. Bucky's eyes fell at the blue tartan scarf clutched tightly in her hand...

"if I could stay here forever, you know I would Brogan" his long metallic fingers began to caress her arm and within seconds tiny goose bumps shot up all over her body "But we both know why I need to go...this legacy of who I am is also my curse now. Doing this is my chance to make things right. This threat that's coming may be keeping me from my family but know that whatever happens to me today I love you and my heart is yours"

For several seconds, she just gazed into the warmth of his sparkling reassuring blue eyes. Slowly, she edged foward and pressed her lips against his. Bucky felt the smoothness of her lips against his and the deep want from her core as her hands slipped around his neck, pulling him on top of her. Her tiny hands caressing his back as the kissing between the pair of them continued. Brogan opened her mouth slightly and could instantly feel her body give into the passion and love he had for her. Instantly a soft moan escaped her lips as his hands slipped through her hair. Right now, nothing else in the world mattered. They shared more than a love, they shared a deep bond and connection on so many levels

"I love you too Bucky" she sobbed looking up at him. Brogan reached up for his perfect face, caressing his heavily bearded cheek and playing with a loose lock of hair that had fallen over his face. Forcing out a smile, she ran her thumb over his lower lip stroking it gently "As much as it pains me to say this, you need to get ready...they are waiting for you"

Rolling off her, Bucky sat up on the side of the bed and stared over at a pile of clothes draped over a small chair at the opposite corner of the room. Once Bucky had agreed to join the fight, T'challa had quickly arranged for a uniform to be delivered to the home literally hours after he had gifted Bucky the new arm. After taking one last look at Brogan, Bucky picked up the bundle in his arms and headed to the nearby bathroom area to get ready. Now alone, Brogan lay on her back and began to reach for the space where her husband had just lay. Running her hand over his pillow, she couldn't but cry once more. Slowly, she raised the scarf to her face, inhaling his scent and using it as her own personal comforter at Bucky's now impending departure. The feeling within her was like a deep black void. The pain of his departure creating a never ending hurt within that consumed everything, leaving her feeling nothing but emptiness in her soul. The very thought of being apart from him was too much

"Please be safe Bucky" she whispered through tears "please come back to me..."

In the bathroom, Bucky began to wash his hair using a large clay jug that one of the locals had made for him when he first was recovering here in Wakanda. Before, Brogan had to usually help him when he washed his hair at home as he often struggled to do it with his one sole arm. So now being able to do it by himself was a whole different feeling altogether for him. After quickly drying his hair with a towel, he found a small pair of scissors and began to trim his beard. If this truly was his chance at redemption now, he wanted to at least look good that was for sure. Cupping his beard with his hand, he then looked down at the uniform and shook his head in disbelief. The uniform consisted of a brown pair of trousers, brown matching leather boots and a navy blue jacket with one arm missing. The shoulders had black leather straps sewn into them and there was a silver lining running down the side. The jacket and trousers had numerous hidden pockets within so Bucky could store even more weapons and ammunition if he chose. There was also a strap running round one leg of his trousers to store knives. As "The winter soldier" Bucky was highly skilled with the weapon and had left much devastation in his wake once he had a knife in his hand over the years.

Finally dressed, he looked down at his feet and sighed at the growing prospect that he might not actually return home to his family later. Still believing that regardless of what happened to him that joining the fight was the right to do, Bucky forced out a smile. It suddenly dawned on him that he was actually wearing the same colour scheme on him now as he once wore on his final mission with Steve and his friends of the howling commandos all those years ago. The very mission that led to him falling from the train to his apparent death and into the clutches of HYDRA'S evil clutches

"God I hope this isn't a sign of what's to come" he thought to himself, feeling a deep sense of de ja vu mixed with his own fear at what may lie on the horizon. Looking up to the heavens, Bucky closed his eyes as if he was in deep reflection and looking for a response from a higher power. Slowly he ran his trembling metallic hand through his hair "I've never really been a praying man but if something does happen to me today lord please make sure that Brogan and the children are looked after. Please just let me come home safe and back to my family after this"

Propped up by the bowl he just used to wash his hair was a small black and white photograph of Brogan and the children. Picking it up, Bucky began to run his fingers of the beaming image of his wife. For several seconds, he just stared lovingly at his treasured family smiling back at him. Slowly he bought the photo to his lips and kissed each of their faces. Holding back the tears, he smiled once again and slipped the photo into a secret pocket on his jacket that was close to his heart. Wiping his eyes with his sleeve, Bucky took a deep breath once again to try and get himself together. During the war, he always took a photograph of his parents with him on every mission he went on and it never left his side. He would always draw a strength from the photo and it would always give him comfort when he needed it in those dark moments of war. With the similar outfit from his past he was now wearing and him drawing strength from a photograph of his family, it was almost like he was indeed reliving his past once again. Here he was just like before ready to fight for the cause once more...

Picking up his gun, Bucky slipped it over his arm and exited the bathroom. Much to his surprise, Brogan had seemingly disappeared from the bed and it was now empty. Confused, he headed to the lounge and could see her kneeling at the feet of James and Rebecca. The trio hadn't heard him creeping and leaning on the door frame close by

"Why is Papa still going away?" Sobbed Rebecca biting her bottom lip "Wish he didn't have to go"

"neither do I darling but Papa must do what he has to" Brogan tenderly began to stroke her youngest daughters hair "but we mustn't forget that we love him and will be there for him always OK?. Its going to be hard on us with him gone but we have each other and together we will get through this as a family"

"Yes mama" cried James, turning to his distraught sister he gave her a hug "its going to be OK Becca. Papa has made me man of the house now and I promise I will look after you while he's away...and you as well Mama"

"its time guys..." whispered Bucky, breaking up the scene as he emerged from the shadows "I have to go..."

Trying her hardest not to cry, Brogan took his metallic hand in hers and together they all headed out the door. Both children sighed sadly and began to drag their feet along the path as they followed their parents outside. They soon came to the end of the garden area and ready to say that last final goodbye. Turning to Brogan, Bucky slipped his arm round her waist and pulled her close into a deep hug. Almost immediately she burst into a flood of tears, tightly wrapping her arms round his neck and began stroking the back of his head, just as she always did. The tearful woman pulled him closer, desperately hoping that the longer she held him the longer it would delay him leaving her. All she wanted was to savour the moment and enjoy these final moments of being in his arms. Bucky sadly broke the embrace and stroked her cheek before leaning forward and kissing her with so much passion it left her breathless. Once it was over, Brogan pressed her head against his chest and gazed deep into those piercing blue eyes that he adored. Her heart may be broken at the thought of being apart from him but her feelings for Bucky Barnes would never change

"I love you Brogan.." gently he held her head in his hands for the final time and caressed her tears away with his thumb "its only ever been you. Regardless of what happens to me today... You have my heart always..."

Turning to the children, Bucky dropped to one knee and took them in his arms. Just as Brogan had done moments earlier, both children burst into tears and clung hard onto his shoulder. Both sobbed heartedly as Bucky tried his sooth the youngsters and ease their growing sadness the best he could

"Remember what I told you both" whispered Bucky softly reaching for their tear filled faces "I love you both and know that I will always be with you. Please look after your mother for me. She will need you more than ever now. You're man of the house now James remember"

After one last hug, Bucky slipped his gun over his back and gave a final look to his tearful family clinging to each other in front of him. Taking a deep breath he gave a jokey salute and began to head through the grassy mass at the front of the house. Brogan tried to be strong for the sake of the children but found it impossible. Her sobs growing even more intense by the minute as she pulled her children closer

"BUCKY WAIT!... STOP..."

Before he could react, Brogan literally ran at him and leapt into his arms. Her legs locked in tight around his waist, her arms draped round his neck as she kissed him hard. She kissed his face, his neck, his lips and anywhere else she could. She could taste him with each kiss as Bucky's hands slipped down her back and gently cupped at her bottom holding her in place. Her body seemed to melt against him, he could feel the fullness of her breasts pressed against his chest and heart racing like his. Her intense kisses were so full of passion it literally left him gasping for breath. Slowly as the kissing gradually stopped, she slid down his body as he gently placed her on the ground

"Promise me that you will come back to me Bucky... Please" she sobbed, resting her head on his chest "promise me you'll come back to us..."

"I.. I..." his voice trembled slightly and wavered "I promise...I love you"

Gently he reached for her face and planted a soft kiss on her cheek. Taking one last look at his wife, he hugged her for the final time and began to cross the field ready to join Steve and the others. As she watched him leave, the intense pain in her chest was inexplicable. Seeing him walk away slowly from her and disappear over the horizon hurt so much. It pained her deeply that he was leaving like this but she knew it was what he wanted and was the right thing to do. She didn't expect her heartbreak to feel like this that was for sure. What was once whole was now shattered, where once was peace was only empties at the thought of being apart from her soulmate...

"Goodbye Bucky Barnes... I love you too"


	19. Chapter 19

Part 19

About half an hour later after she had said her final heart-breaking goodbye to Bucky, a team of palace guards arrived at the Barnes family home ready to escort Brogan and the children to safety on King T'challa's order. Although at first tempted to go with them, Brogan gave it some thought and soon decide to send them away. Telling them that the king needed them more now than she did. In reality, it was hard enough saying goodbye to Bucky and she just couldn't bring herself to say another goodbye to the home they shared and the lifetime of memories they had created in the short space of time they had lived there. There was the sofa where they curled up together in front of the fire when the children were asleep, the kitchen where Bucky nearly started a fire when he attempted to cook a family dinner one evening and the bed where they made love and fell asleep in each others arms. There was just too many links to him at the house that she just wasn't ready to give up on yet. Staying put at the farmhouse was almost like he was still around and with them all.

The children were still deeply upset and devastated at their fathers departure, remaining quiet for the several hours how. James lay by the fire drawing pictures of Bucky. His child-like scrawl capturing every essence of his new arm in all its glory. Rebecca was sitting on a nearby chair going through the memory book about Bucky that Brogan had created for her when she was born. A warm innocent smile filled her face as she gazed at the images of her father in front of her. She was so proud to have him as her Papa that was for sure. Her smile shined brightly like the stars in the sky. Despite everything that had gone on over the past few days, Rebecca Barnes had persisted to smile proudly as she turned the pages of the book right now. The book was something that could even brighten up the saddest of days for the youngster.

In the bedroom, Brogan stood almost trance like staring down at Bucky's half of the bed. She found the bed to be cold and lonely now without him there. He'd only been gone a few hours but the pain of his leaving was still raw. Brogan missed his arms and as she gazed at the bed, could still feel them wrapped tight around her. Snapping out of her daydreams, she couldn't help but dwell on the fact that Bucky was now gone and she truly had no idea when he was coming back. Sobbing once again, her face now wet with salty tears as they began to flow down her soft ivory cheek. She just couldn't fathom why that when she had at last found true love and happiness, that why was it being snatched away from her like this. He had to come back to her, he just had to. She wasn't ready to have their story end like this. As much as it was breaking her heart though, she knew that she had to be as strong as she could for her children now. Yes she was Bucky's wife but she was also a mother too and her children needed her more than ever now...

"Mama are you OK?" James asked looking up from the floor and watching on as she headed over to the sofa. The boy noticed that she had Bucky's blue scarf draped over her shoulders. James could also tell by her eyes that she had been crying too "Its all going to be OK Mama. I promised Papa that I would look after you and Rebecca. I'm going to do him proud"

"I know you will Baby" Brogan forced out a smile as both children sat either side of her. Rebecca had her head on her mothers knee while James pressed his head on her chest "Papa will come back to us I promise you both. Until then at least we have each other. Never forget how much he loves you both as do I" she gently began to stroke both their hair as he eyes locked on a photo from the wedding on the fireplace "Im going to be honest with you both. I don't know when he will come home but I know one day he will. So till then in the meantime I think we should create him a new Papa book ready for when he does come back. This one will be very special and different"

"Different?" quizzed Rebecca lifting up her head "how?"

"well, we will still add photos of you both to it but I think the pair of you should write him messages in it too. He made you man of the house till he comes back James right? Knowing your Papa I'm sure he would love to know how you are getting on in his absence" smiled Brogan at her eldest child "It will be like you're telling him all about. I'm sure wherever he is he will feel it. What you think guys? Shall we make Papa book volume 2?"

"yes..yes..yes.." cried James. Both children nodded furiously as the boy handed Brogan his picture he had just been working on moments earlier "Can I add this Mama?

"Of course honey. James that's wonderful" she smiled, desperately holding back the tears "He will love it..he always loved your drawings"

"can I write a message please?" Rebecca asked softly "are you going to write in it Mama?"

"This one is for you and your brother honey" Brogan smiled "Im going to make my own one for him. This one is for you guys. I did make a start on it but this book is all about you both"

From under the scarf she wore, Brogan pulled out a large scrapbook from under her arm. Both children looked on stunned as stuck on the front was the sketch of the family that Brogan had been working on the day Bucky surprised her at home with his new arm. James gasped at how life like the image of the four of them was. The sketch of Bucky in particular looked so real, this alone caused James to feel his heart sink. He couldn't hold it together no longer and as he turned to his mother, his bottom lip began to tremble and he immediately burst into tears. Yes, Bucky had only been gone a few hours but the prospect of never seeing his beloved Papa again was just too much for the youngster to take. He soon collapsed into a mountain of heartbroken sobs into his mothers arms. Brogan held him close and tenderly began to stroke the back of his head as the little boy began to relax

"He will come back to us James..." reassuringly she took his head in her hands to tenderly wipe away his tears. Gently she pressed a soft kiss on his forehead "We will get through this... We will get through this together... We still have each other my boy"

With Brogan comforting her brother, Rebecca picked up the new Papa book and much to her surprise noticed that Brogan had already added several photographs to several pages within it. The pages had been filled with pictures from one of the last visits to the farm as a family. Running her fingers over the image of her fathers face, Rebecca let out a proud smile. One image was of her holding onto one of the baby goats as Bucky in his farm clothes was kneeling beside her beaming at the camera as he had his arm lovingly around his little girl. Another had her sitting on his shoulders, clinging onto his neck as Bucky was looking lovingly up at her. Like her big brother she was already missing him like crazy but seeing happy photos like this comforted the little girl immensely. Of course she was angry at being parted from once again but deep down she too knew he would be back soon and their family would be complete once more

"Mama what's that?" Rebecca asked spotting at what looked like a poem on the page after the photographs "Can you read it to me please?"

"I found this poem in one of my books and I thought it was perfect" smiled Brogan cupping the little girls face "I thought it summed up what I think your father would say to you if he was here"

"please read it Mama" James begged " I want to hear too"

"ok..."

Taking a deep breath, Brogan picked up the book and slowly began to read...

" _ **Right now I'm in a different place**_

 _ **And though we seem apart**_

 _ **I'm closer than I ever was**_

 _ **I'm there inside your heart**_

 _ **I'm there when you great each day**_

 _ **And when the sun shines bright**_

 _ **I'm there to share the sunsets too**_

 _ **I'm with you every night**_

 _ **I'm with you when the times are good**_

 _ **To share a laugh or two**_

 _ **And if a tear should start to fall**_

 _ **I'll still be there for you**_

 _ **And when that day arrives**_

 _ **That we are no longer apart**_

 _ **I'll smile and hold you close to me**_

 _ **Forever in my heart"**_

"See what I meant when I said it fitted perfectly" she smiled "So James had added his picture so why don't you add your message now Rebecca?"

Picking up one of James's pencils quickly, little Rebecca paused for a moment before scrawling down "I miss you Papa" on her child like hand. She picked up a red pencil and quickly drew a ton of love hearts surrounding her words. Brogan smiled and pulled her daughter in for a tight hug. Just as she kissed her reassuringly on the forehead there was huge explosion outside that shook the whole farmhouse and causing several photo frames resting onto fireplace to shatter on the ground. Dust from the roof fell on the trio's heads immediately. Brogan pulled the children close to her chest and covered herself over them as more debris from the roof fell. Slowly, she raised her head and looked over at the main window in the lounge area of their home. There was another huge bang as a terrified Rebecca and James clung desperately onto her waist, deep fear and confusion hitting them both to the core. This was indeed the great threat Bucky had warned her that was coming...

Getting to her feet, the anticipation of what else was going to happen next hit Brogan hard, like a nervous kind of energy and anxious feeling in the pit of her stomach. It tingled through her like volts of electricity shooting throughout. As she headed to the window, she knew in her heart whatever was going on wasn't over yet and there was more to come that was for sure. Her hand trembled and her heart was bursting hard in her chest as she pulled back the curtain. Her eyes grew wide with fear at the very thought of beloved Bucky being caught up in it all. Peering outside she gasped immediately at what met her gaze. In the distance Brogan could see the skyline filled with intense black smoke and a first mass of flames. People could be heard screaming and running for safety any place they could. She pressed her hands over her mouth as all of a sudden there was an intense fast round of rapid gunfire. Within seconds there was a blinding white flash of light and a huge ball of fire shot out of the sky before landing into a bunch of trees in the distance. Her mind went straight to Bucky and the thought of him being in the centre of it all

"Please be safe Bucky Barnes" she thought silently to herself as she tried not to cry "You promised me that you'd come back to me...you promised me"

Several more loud explosions could be soon heard once again on the horizon and a cluster of trees crashed hard to the ground as the fiery orange mass of flames on the horizon was now spreading fast. Having seen enough, Brogan was just about to heard back to the children when she was hit hard from a deep pain from within. Clutching her chest, she fell to her knees sobbing heavily and began rocking back and forth. The pain shook her to the core and was intense. It was almost like part of her had died inside. She couldn't explain what was happening to her. She felt lost for some reason, anxious and like something was missing from her soul. The feelings passed through her like a hurricane. The heartache and pain she was feeling right now was louder than the explosions that were going on outside. It was almost like her dreams were being extinguished and it had left emotionally bankrupt. There was nothing left to feel now, nothing left to say, nothing but the void that had suddenly enveloped her mind in swirling blackness. It was then right at that moment she knew that Bucky had gone...

"Mama?" came a tiny voice in no more than a whisper behind her. Brogan looked over and could see the equally broken face of Little Rebecca opposite her "Papa isn't coming home now is he?"

It was more than crying from Brogan now, it was the kind of reaction from a person drained of all hope. Her hearts other half was gone maybe forever now. She had felt her soulmate leave...

"I don't know Honey..." She sobbed, pulling Rebecca close and looking down at her wedding band "You promised me Bucky Barnes...you promised me"


	20. Chapter 20

_**Part 20**_

As they continued to seek shelter in their home, the eerie stillness continued to surround Brogan and the children. Literally no air stirred the long wavy grass that surrounded the farmhouse and the trees remained oddly still. For several long minutes not a single sound could be heard with everything around them now a deathly silent. Brogan continued to stare aimlessly out the window and could suddenly feel her mouth feel dry. Outside may of been an eerie sense of tranquillity but it heightened Brogan's senses and it was at that moment she knew the world had changed forever...

The sheer level of heartbreak and utter devastation Brogan Barnes felt now was too much to take. It was a level of pain that was all consuming and hurt her right to the core. As she tried to process what had possibly happened to her beloved Bucky, her mind became nothing more than a blank wasteland. Deep down Brogan knew he was gone but really had no idea about anything else that happened. The deep sadness of grief howled intently within her soul and had a tight grip on her heart, almost to the point where it felt like it had ceased to beat. In all honesty it truly had. Here she was alone, her hopes and dreams now shattered behind repair at the very thought of being permanently parted from the love of her life and one true soulmate.

Tears soon began to fall once more from Brogan's helpless eyes as she continued to stare almost hypnotically out the window. Her emotions lost in a world of heartache, pain and grief. Not saying a word, the devastated woman reached out for a small photograph of a smiling Bucky that sat on the windowcill. With her hand trembling she pressed the image over her heart and once again started to sob. All she felt was emptiness within, the sheer weight of nothingness taking over her soul. Still clutching the photograph, her legs buckled from under her and she sank to her knees. She just couldn't face a future without Bucky at her side...no...she just couldn't...

"Mama, what about Uncle Steve? Has he gone like Papa?" little Rebecca sobbed reaching out for equally devastated mother "And Shuri too? What's going on Mama?"

"I have no idea baby" slowly Brogan raised her head and met her distraught little girls. The youngsters expression on her face right now was identical to one she had seen on Bucky's numerous times. Immediately she took Rebecca in her arms and held her soothingly. Yes she was devastated beyond words, didn't know how she was going to cope without him but she was still a mother. She was a mother who right now needed to be strong for her treasured children. Looking to her heart, she knew it would have been what Bucky would have wanted. After all he did tell the children that even if something did happen to him, he would watch over them always and live on in them both. Quickly, Brogan wiped her damp tears with her sleeve and pulled both children closer, kissing them on their heads "whatever has happened outside must be pretty serious. Just know this though... We still all have each other"

"Mama the goats! What about the goats? Papa told me to look after them. I can't let him down. I just can't Mama...not now" James spoke almost hysterically. Each word full of hurt and confusion but still showing the innocence of his age "I promised Papa I'd look after them...I can't lose them too. Those goats are all I have left of Papa now. He needs me to be man of the house"

"Shhh...James...its OK...its all OK" whispered Brogan softly wrapping her arms round his neck as she desperately held back her own tears. Soothingly she began to stroke the back of his head, just as she always did with Bucky "I know in my heart you will do him proud James trust me. Look, I think its safe to go outside now so we can go check on them OK? Those goats have been raised by you and your Papa so they are braver and tougher than you think honey" Brogan forced out a smile and kissed the heartbroken boy on the cheek "But when we do go outside you both do not leave my sight right? You both stay where I can see you. I have no idea what's happened out there but I do know its dangerous. Hopefully someone will give us some answers"

The quickest was to the family farm took you past a small village of tiny huts that were homes to many of the Wakanda locals that Bucky had befriended since he first arrived at the country. Brogan even remembered Bucky telling her that he infact lived in one of the huts in those early days of his recovery, prior moving into the farmhouse once he was reunited with Brogan. It was infact the children of these locals that had given Bucky his "White wolf" nickname that had seemingly stuck permanently with him now. To show his thanks to the locals that supported him in those early days he decided to take on several of them to help him with the daily running of the farm. One family that the Barnes clan had grown close to was a couple called "Abima and N'lata". Like Bucky, N'lata was a farmer by trade and was one of the first to help guide and aid him as much as he could with the running of the farm. The couple had three children of a similar age to James and Rebecca. There was many a day when both families would share a meal or work happily together on the farm. Both Brogan and Bucky considered them friends...eventually Brogan arrived at the village. Nothing could have prepared her for the devastation that met her eyes...

"oh my god!" she cried clasping her hands over her mouth "What has happened here?"

"Mama look. Its Abima!" James pointed out to a hut on the horizon "Maybe she could tell us what happened to Papa"

Brogan looked on and could see the distraught woman on her knees sobbing deeply. As Brogan watched on this was way much more than crying, it was the kind of desolate sobbing that was from a person drained of all hope. This was a devastated woman, sobbing heartedly into her hands as she gave into the enormity of her grief. Her tears slowly dripping down her fingers and raining hard on the soil at her knees. Her breathing was ragged and gasping. There was nothing left now, nobody left now either and for the woman there was no reason to move

"Abima? Its me, its Brogan. Bucky's wife" she crouched down to the obviously heartbroken woman and reached for her shoulder "What happened here? Where's N'lata? Where are the children?"

"They are GONE...all gone" slowly the woman raised her head and turned to face Brogan. Her eyes already red and puffy from her tears "My babies have gone...N'lata had just come home and standing right here when he just turned to dust in front of my eyes. I was scared so I grabbed the children ready to flee but they just vanished too. I heard them call out to me and then they were gone. .they've all gone now" her head jolted back and she let out a loud piecing scream that shook Brogan to the core "My babies are gone...my babies...my babies"

Brogan's heart sank at the woman's words. Being a mother herself it hit her hard. Turning back to the rest of the village, the same heart wrenching reaction could be seen throughout the other huts scattered throughout. There was children calling out for their missing parents, sobbing wives searching for their husbands as the sea of heartbroken grief took hold of the village. As Brogan quickly quizzed other villagers each person said the same thing as Abima. Their loved ones had all turned to dust in front of their eyes and nobody knew why this had happened and where there loved ones had gone. Brogan knew she had to find some answers and the one place where she may get them...the palace

"Rebecca...James we need to go NOW" grabbing the children by the wrist she literally dragged them along the path and back through the wavy grass "We have to go to the palace. I just pray that your Uncle Steve is OK"

"The goats Mama" cried James, trying to worm his way out of his mothers grasp "You said we could check on them"

"James. Listen there's no time" she bellowed "we must get to the palace"

Luckily the farm was on the same path to the palace. Although they didn't stop James could feel his heart break at the sight of his Papa's beloved farm. He could still see the huge pile of food he helped Bucky store several days previously. Some trees had fallen down and the vegetable patch was a mass of black smoke and small flames that were nearly burning out. Eventually James spotted the pen containing the goats and his heart sank. Although the pen was still locked up tight there was only one goat in the pen. It was the smallest one out of all those they owned and was the one that James had helped rear since birth. The animal was obviously deeply distressed and began bleating furiously as it was almost like he was calling out to his mother

"oh no..." sobbed James "They've all gone too! Oh Papa I'm scared"

Soon Brogan and the children had arrived at palace. All the once green lands of the earth were no more now than a mass of ash and fire. The air was heavy with the smell of death and carnage. Smoke billowed in a haze that had now particularly obscured the fiery yellow mass of the sun. The palace and its neighbouring towns stood almost in deathly silence over its mass of barren wasteland. Looking up at the skies, no birds flew overheard. The streets that once were full of life at the busy palace now stood empty. Gone were the guards who never left T'challa's side, gone were the women in bright colours selling handmade goods and trinkets. Pathways leading up to the main entrance were all cracked and damaged. Empty gun shells were scattered throughout and many of the sacred statues shattered behind repair. Brogan quickly covered the children's eyes as she caught sight of the dead scattered on the palace steps.

Everything that had been her the backyard of her life for the past three years now lie in ruins. It never dawned on her that the country she loved so much would be left as a shadow of it's former self like this...

"Uncle Steve is inside Mama" Rebecca cried, dragging her along the corridor "I feel it..he's not gone like Papa...uncle Steve is still here"

Following her little girl, Brogan was slightly surprised to see that Rebecca was right and that Steve was indeed very much alive. He was with a group of people that she had never really met before. She remembered Natasha from the wedding but the other two she didn't recognise. One of the men was a huge muscular man dressed in black battle dress with a long cape draped down his back. For Brogan, it was obvious to see that this was a man with the weight of the world on his shoulders. Brogan was good at reading people and she could tell by the way he sat hunched over staring aimlessly at the floor that guilt and pain was literally engulfing him. In the mans hand was a strange weapon of sorts. It looked like an axe but it was nothing like she had seen before. The larger man was still obviously distraught but forced out a smile as a smaller man she didn't recognised went to comfort him

"Steve?" Brogan called out to him softly after spotting him sitting on a rock. He looked very different from the happy smiling friend that she last saw at Rebecca's birthday party. Slowly she headed over to him and touched his shoulder. He was staring almost trance like at the floor and at his gloved hands. At her touch he slowly raised his head, leaving Brogan gasping instantly when she saw his bruised and broken face. Blood was seeping from several cuts to his lip and forehead "What happened to him Steve? Tell me"

"Brogan? Kids?" Feeling relieved, Steve immediately sprung to his feet and pulled Brogan close in a tight deep hug. It was almost like he couldn't bear letting her go. She wasn't sure but something had spooked him bigtime "Thank god you're OK...I'm so sorry...I'm so sorry Brogan. I shouldn't have got him to join us. He's gone Brogan" with his hands still trembling he took her head in his hands and began to gently stroke her cheek "He just...He just disappeared. It was so quick. I couldn't help him. You know I would have done anything to save him if I could but it was worthless. He called out to me and then he was gone..."

"Did he turn to dust like the villagers did Steve? Please I need to know" she cried. Brogan was officially broken now. Shattered to the core. Her heart was poorly stapled shut as it beat hard in her chest now without purpose "Tell me..."

"yes...he did...I'm so sorry" whispered the equally broken Captain America. Within seconds Brogan collapsed into his arms and sobbed heavily onto his shoulder. Yes his best friend since childhood had mysteriously vanished before his eyes but he wasn't ready to give up on him just yet "Listen to me...I got him once before and I can do it again. I'll get him back to you somehow Brogan"

Emotional pain flowed out of Brogan as Steve continued to hold her in his arms. Hearing a direct account of what had happened to her love had turned her world on its head now and everything was now becoming a blur. Bucky had now gone and taken her whole life with him. She paused for a moment trying to hold back the rumblings inside her soul. Her throat burned almost forming a silent scream deep from within. It was almost like part of her had died with him.

As Steve wrapped his arms around her, he gently pulled her closer and began caressing her back. Despite the heaviness in her stomach and the pain in her heart, Brogan felt deeply reassured as her body pressed up close to his. She sunk into the warmth of his embrace and found herself appreciative of his reassuring yet simple gesture. His touch made the palace feel warmer and the future seem a little less bleak. He promised to get Bucky back to her somehow and as she looked into heart, she truly believed him

"I believe you Steve" her eyes dropped to Rebecca and James standing next to her "I waited for him to come back to me before and I will do it again now. I don't care how long it takes Steve but Bucky will come back to us somehow. We will be a family once more. I feel it in here..." she tearfully placed her palm over her heart and with her other hand, wiped away her tears. Turning her head she could see Rebecca was now sitting next to some kind of Raccoon like creature "He may be gone for the time being but he lives on in our little girl. Bucky's blood runs through her veins Steve. As long as I have Rebecca, I will still have Bucky with me. My name is Brogan Barnes and my husband will come back to me...I know he will"

"Im gonna do everything In my power to make that happen Brogan...I give you my word"

For Steve, the sadness of seeing his best friend "Die" for the second time was like a flowing river, cold and unending. It washed all the goodness out of him and had now left him a mere shell of what he had once been. As he held Brogan close once more, he could feel breathy gasps reverberating from the distraught young woman. He noticed that she was crying again. In her mind, she was alone, scared and devastated. Steve was indeed a man of his word and he owed it to Brogan to find a way of getting Bucky along with the other 50% of the living creatures lost back somehow. He had to find a way! He didn't know how but he was Captain America after all and had never given up on a fight before. He wasn't intending to start now. He'd find a way

" _ **Whatever it takes Brogan...I'll do whatever it takes...I promise"**_


	21. Chapter 21

_**Part 21**_

 _ **One year later...**_

They say that the passing of losing a loved one dulls with time and will indeed get better eventually. Yet for Brogan Barnes this couldn't have been further from the truth. Her beloved Bucky had been gone for coming up to a year now and even after all this time, Brogan still couldn't believe that this truly was the end of her story with him. For her it was just so difficult to get her head around how a person she loved more than anything could just disappear like he had done. Everyday since he was taken from her, Brogan just wished to see him one more time and to tell him over and over how much she loved him. She longed for the day when he would walk through the door, return home to her and the children once again just as he promised. Yet as the year anniversary of his "passing" began creeping ever closer, Bucky Barnes was still very much gone from this world...

The ache and longing of being reunited with her love had echoed through Brogan's bones on a daily basis now. It was like a chilly icy wind was trapped in the chambers of her heart. She never knew such intense grief like this could take so much out of her like it had over this past year. It was indeed a deep painful torment that she was totally unprepared for. Bucky should have been here to make her laugh when she needed it, he should still be here to help her put the children to bed and more importantly he should still be here to hug and kiss her every morning like he used to. She missed him so much and there was nothing but an empty void in her heart and soul now without him at her side.

After Bucky's "passing", Steve offered to take Brogan and the children to return to America and live at Avengers HQ. The distraught mum thanked him for the offer but refused to leave Wakanda. This was her home now and remaining here almost felt that she was closer to Bucky. Nobody as special as him would simply disappear like he had done. Bucky would return to her one day, she could feel it in her soul. In her eyes she had never given up on him throughout the entire time they had been together and wasn't going to start now. She had to have faith and hope that he would come back, no matter how long it took. so staying right here in her adopted home made sense entirely

Today had been a particular hard day for Brogan as it was infact Bucky's birthday. Something that had been a day of deep joy and happiness in the past was now tinged with loss and reflection. Although the day was filled with pain and heartbreak at his passing, Brogan still wanted his birthday to be remembered and his memory to live on. That was when she came up with the idea of planting a tree next to the family home. Brogan drew her inspiration from Bucky telling her a story back from his childhood. Bucky actually had a younger brother "Jack" who sadly passed away at a young age and his mother "Alice" planted a tree in family gardens in memory of her youngest son. Also Wakanda was still in the process of rebuilding after the devastation so planting a tree seemed like the perfect symbol of rebirth and hope, as well as remembering the love of her life on his special day.

The planting of the tree had been a solemn affair for the family. Brogan wept, pulling the children close as the three of them gazed down at the tiny silver plaque showing Bucky's name in silver italics at the bottom of the shrub. Pictures were soon quickly taken so they could add them to the new "Papa book" that the children has regularly kept updated since Bucky had been taken from them. The pain and deep emotional heartbreak could be felt through all three of them. A day hadn't of gone past when they didn't think of Bucky. Even when Brogan looked at little Rebecca now, her heart ached as it was almost like Bucky was looking back at her. The little girl was growing even more into a miniature version of her father day by day...

"Happy Birthday Bucky Barnes" smiled Brogan. Slowly she dropped to her knees and kissed her fingertips. Reaching over she placed them over his name "I love you.."

"Papa would love this Mama" said James, adding a bunch of flowers next to the plaque "Me and Rebecca picked these for you Papa"

"Happy Birthday Papa" whispered Rebecca looking up at the heavens "We miss you"

Several hours later and Brogan now lay in bed still with one of Bucky's scarves draped over her shoulders. This had been a daily ritual for her now. It was a link to him and almost felt like his arms were still wrapped around her in a tender loving embrace. Holding back the tears, Brogan's hand trembled as she reached into a bedside cabinet for her diary. This had been another daily ritual for the grieving woman. Once the children were tucked up in bed, she would write in it as if she was talking to Bucky himself. Yes, deep down she knew he'd never read her thoughts but for Brogan this method of grief therapy was the most healing for her. This was without a doubt a truly excruciating life changing experience for Brogan to lose a loved one in the way she had. It was a journey we all find ourselves on but one we never choose to take. Letting out a painful sigh, Brogan turned to Bucky's half of the bed and ran her hand softly over the pillow. Opening her diary a small picture of Bucky soon dropped down onto her lap. Slowly, Brogan pressed the smiling image of her husband to her lips and propped it up on the pillow next to her. A warm smile filled her face as she picked up her pen and began to write...

 _ **Dear Bucky,**_

 _ **Happy Birthday my love. You don't have to worry today as we made sure we celebrated your special day. I hope that wherever you are right now that you can see the tree we planted for you. Rebecca and James both helped me. You would be so proud of how they've coped this year Bucky...**_

 _ **Rebecca is turning into you on a daily basis now. Every time I see her, I just see you now. Every time she smiles, its almost like you are still here with me. She misses you like crazy Bucky and won't go to sleep now without me looking at the "Papa book" with her. As for her powers, they are still there and still part of her. I'm just grateful that James is keeping an eye on her. Last week he caught her climbing some trees and she just sat there staring almost trance like in the distance. When he asked what was wrong, she just looked at him and said "Im waiting for Papa". It broke my heart when he told me...**_

 _ **James is doing good too. You'd be so proud of him Bucky. He really is taking the "man of the house" role so seriously. It hit him hard at first but he's doing well now. Not only is he helping me with Rebecca but he's keeping the farm in order. Yes we lost all the goats bar one but James is taking such good care of it. He spends so much time caring and feeding it. It's so lovely to see Bucky. He constantly tells me that he's keeping everything in order until you come back to us. Like you always used to tell me..he is wise beyond his years.**_

 _ **So that just leaves me...**_

 _ **I'm not going to lie Bucky but I never knew this separation would be this heavy on my heart. Every night I lay in this bed and just imagine you are next to me. They say "Absence makes the heart grow fonder" but for me it just brings me pain and sorrow. My heart has been broken into a million pieces and it keeps breaking everyday.**_

 _ **I rarely sleep now and when I do, I swear I can still feel the gentle warmth of your breath on my cheek. I can feel your body pressed against mine, the hardness of your muscles nestling against the softness of my skin as I dream everyday of just holding you in my arms one more time. Every time I close my eyes Bucky, its like you are still with me. God I miss you so much its killing me...**_

 _ **Yet, when I open them I am alone. I miss the velvet feel of your hands as you touched me. The softness of your lips as you kissed me and the warmth of your body as you held me in your arms. Life isn't fair. All I want is to see is the love in your eyes as you looked at me and the happiness in your voice as you spoke to me. Come back to me Bucky Barnes...you promised me you would... I'd give anything to have you back home with us. Just to have that chance to tell you how much I love you and kiss you once more. Please god, I'd give my soul just to see you one last time...**_

 _ **The world is an awful place right now. Made even more so that you are not here with me and the children. All the joy you brought to my life has gone now and all that is left within me is a numbing dullness that has taken over every part of my being. Thank god I still have our beautiful children as without them I'd probably just think what's the point of carrying on anymore...**_

 _ **I just want you to come back to me James Buchanan Barnes. While I know we will be reunited one day (either in this life or the next), my yearning in your absence only cements my love for you. Not only did you take my days and nights with you Bucky, my hopes and dreams vanished when you was taken from us. You have never left my heart though Bucky Barnes and you never will. Until then, I will carry on the best I can and channel your strength and courage everyday. I will never stop writing in this diary to you. Until I can see you once again**_

 _ **Forever in my heart my love**_

 _ **Brogan**_

 _ **x**_

When she finished writing the last page the tears flowed from her eyes once more. She cried so much as she clung to her pillow until there was nothing left inside her core but a raw emptiness of grief. Brogan's eyes soon fell onto Bucky's smiling photograph. All she could do now was pray that they would be reunited once more. But for now the loss was more than her heart could take. For this past year all she felt was dark clouds looming above. For Brogan Barnes if love was a divine gift then sorrow was too...her grief would never end

Placing the diary back on the side, Brogan quickly blew out a nearby candle and pulled Bucky's scarf even closer over her shoulders. Soon, her eyes began to drift closed as sleep took over. She was almost in a deep sleep when a sudden delicious shiver ran down her spine, hitting her like a volt of electricity. Sharply, Brogan sat up and although her heart was pounding, she felt so cold. Her eyes drew wide as she scanned the eerie stillness of darkness around her. Once again a sudden chill filled the air and tiny goosebumps shot out all over her body. Shivering, Brogan pulled Bucky's scarf that bit more closer desperately trying to savour the warmth. Oddly she soon could hear the sound of breathing that was different to her own. Her eyes grew wide in fear, her pupils began to dilate as the blood drained from her face leaving her a ghostly white. Suddenly a voice spoke to her...a voice nothing more than a ghostly whisper...

 _ **"Brogan...its me"**_


	22. Chapter 22

_**Part 22**_

Getting to her feet, Brogan found herself daring not to move or breathe as she gazed out further into the darkness of the bedroom. Frozen to the spot, she could feel her heart pounding hard and fast inside her chest. Pulling Bucky's scarf just that bit more closer, Brogan slowly exited the bedroom and edged to the front of the farmhouse. There was a sudden icy chill in the air that made the hairs on the back of her neck stand on end instantly and a mass of tiny goose bumps shoot up all over her body. As a spark of coldness shot down her spine, Brogan could hear the mysterious voice gently whispering her name once more and soon found herself walking almost trance like outside the home.

Was there something outside or was it indeed another part of her current grief stricken imagination once more? Edging closer to the voice, her heart began to beat even more furiously now. Terrified yet strangely calm, Brogan began to wonder if whatever was out there could hear the intense thumping rhythm from within. This sound was intolerable as her breathing soon got deeper and deeper by the second. Now fully outside, the moonlight splashed down its water white silver glow over Brogan's face...

"Bucky?" she whispered not sure what to believe. Right now her heart felt as if it was going to burst. The heartache of his passing left her feeling like there was a insatiable fire in her soul that burnt out all the oxygen in her body. She felt so listless and empty because of it "Bucky?... Is it you? Am I going crazy?"

Brogan's heart truly longed to fly again with her beloved Bucky at her side. She longed for the day when they would be reunited and explore the vast possibilities of their life together as husband and wife. Yet, this past year had hit Brogan hard and her heart had remained locked in its frozen prison, afraid to pick at the lock or escape its tomb.

Trembling, Brogan watched as a tall dark shadowy figure emerged from the darkness. The figure was that of a man but it was the long wavy hair and the way the moon reflected in his arm that gave away who it truly was. Slowly the figure edged closer as his gaze met hers. She was immediately transfixed by the blueness of his eyes. Within seconds she burst into tears and hurled herself at his chest...it was him...he had come home

 _"I told you that I'd come back to you didn't I?"_ Bucky cried smiling that beautiful winning smile at her _"I knew we would be reunited again..."_

Before she could react, Brogan's body literally crumbled like glass in his arms. Melting into his form before she could catch her breath. Bucky said nothing but continued to hold her close. His hug was stronger than anything she had ever known. In that moment of feeling so close to him, Brogan never had felt so alive. Gently Bucky pulled her even closer and began to massage her back in small circle like movements. Despite her sobs and heaviness in her chest, Brogan's stomach fluttered at the feeling of her body finally pressed against his at long last. Bucky's embrace was warm, his arms seemed more protective than normal as he draped them over her tiny fragile frame. The world around them both just melted away as she squeezed him back, not wanting the moment to end. It was at that moment it hit her...none of this was real...

"I'm dreaming aren't I?" her body began to shake at the realisation that it was a dream. Crying once more at all the moments with Bucky he'd missed this past year "You're not really here are you Bucky? You're just in my head"

 _"yes...but I'm in your heart Brogan"_ Bucky took her head in his hands. He gently wiped away her wet damp tears. Even the slight roughness of his touch bought her even more relief than her grief stricken heart could hold _"Its just like I told the children before I left. You only needed to look to your heart to find me. You bought me to you Brogan"_

"I miss you so much Bucky...we all do" Brogan reached for his perfect face and caressed his heavily bearded cheek. With her fingers on him, Bucky turned his head and softly kissed her hand "You may be a dream Bucky but you feel so real. I lost you once but I don't want to lose you again when I wake up. Why can't I just stay here with you?"

 _"Listen to me Brogan. I'll be back for real soon I promise you OK? I will come home to you all I swear"_ Before he knew it, Brogan hurled herself at his chest again. Her tears dripping like raindrops onto his jacket. Bucky's arms enveloped her, almost making Brogan forget that this was all in her head as it felt so real _"You just need to not give up on hope and believe in your heart that I'll be back. Do you believe it will happen Brogan? Do you believe Steve will find a way of bringing me and the others back?"_

"yes...yes I do..." she sobbed, clinging onto his collar

 _"Not even what happened can separate us"_ he smiled down at her, running his metallic hand through her hair while the other was clasped around her lower back. With every soft touch, more tears fell from her eyes _"Just have faith in what Steve and the others are planning...it WILL work.."_

"I trust you always..." sobbed Brogan "I will believe anything that means you come home to me"

 _"I will Brogan.. It WILL happen"_ He slipped his metallic hand under her chin forcing her to look up at him. Allowing him to catch sight of those beautiful emerald eyes he adored _"Just have faith.. Till then, I'll be alive inside your heart and in the lives of our children. I will always be with you always so never forget that. You never gave up on me and I'll do the same for you. They will find a way...it will get better and I'll come home"_

"But it hurts so much Bucky...I need you. WE need you" she reached up and ran her hands through his hair, playing with a loose lock that fell over his face. She knew it was a dream but by god it felt so real "I've never felt pain like this. Please just come home...I love you so much"

 _"I love you too. I will come home soon. It will happen"_ he merged his lips on hers. The kiss was sweet, tender and gentle _"till then just look to your heart Brogan. Its time for you to wake up now. Listen to me. You are stronger than you realise. Yes, its bleak now but believe me things will get better. Don't give up on hope. You are my soulmate Brogan Barnes and I'll be home soon...I promise you"_

"But I don't want to wake up Bucky..." still sobbing she rest her head on his shoulders and gently began to stroke his chest through his jacket "I just want to stay here with you. I'm not ready for our story to end like this"

 _"Our story is just beginning"_ he placed both his hands on her shoulders, turning her to face him _"but Rebecca and James need you. You can get through this...I believe in you... Just as you believed in me"_

He wrapped his arms tightly around her for the final time, bringing with him a sense of peace that Brogan hadn't felt in the slightest this past year. His one hug bought an instant calm to the storm of heartache currently filled within her heart. In his embrace, Brogan could feel deep truth in his words. Leaving her nothing left to fear in her current situation. Yes she was still a broken shell of the person she once was but in his arms right bow nothing else mattered. She truly believed every word he said...

Bucky traced his tongue across her lower lip now as he kissed her passionately. The gentle caress of his lips were so soft as they soon merged with her own. Brogan couldn't help but let out a soft groan as Bucky's hot breath ignited a spark from within. She couldn't help but shudder at the coldness of his metallic hand slipped under her nightshirt. As the kissing grew more intense, Brogan closed her eyes and ran her hands through his hair as Bucky gently lifted her off her feet. She didn't have a chance to catch her breath as each of his kisses literally took her breath away...

 _"Till then Brogan ..it won't be for much longer"_ He cupped her head in his hands one more " _I love you Brogan...it's only ever been you...goodbye"_

As she opened her eyes slowly, Brogan was instantly first aware of the coldness of the air around her and the dirt under her feet. Slowly coming to her senses she guessed that she was outside. Turning her head, it soon dawned on her that she was standing in front of the tree sapling that she and the children had planted for Bucky earlier in the day. As far as she could tell, she was alone once more with only the birds making their carefree song around her. Falling to her knees, she began to trace the letters of Bucky's name on the plaque and looked up to the heavens. Bucky should have been here with her. Her heart was still missing that integral piece, a part that stopped it from function and would truly only be healed once he returned to her. All she had now was that final fading image of her beloved Bucky kissing her passionately from her dream. All she could do now was wait for him to return, not to give up on him and believe in Steve's plan of reversing the devastation that had occurred...

"forever in my heart James Buchanan Barnes" she blew a tiny kiss up to the starry filled Wakandan sky above her head and smiled "Just come back to me soon..."

All that Brogan Barnes once treasured was now a memory, a shadow lingering in the very depths of her mind. Yet her love for Bucky Barnes was the one thing that would never die. They would be reunited one day and Bucky would hold her in his arms once more. Their love, bond and connection was so strong that it would survive this. No matter how long it took, Brogan would wait for him. Bucky Barnes would return and those fallen with him would be avenged...

"I love you Bucky Barnes... Always..."

THE END


End file.
